The Predestined Heroe
by MissZonko
Summary: THe summer before 7th year, Harry is given immense power by an ancient ancestor who lives in a different realm. School, girls, battling the Dark Lord. THe usual stuff. This summary isn't great but Please review its my first fic.
1. Chapter I

CHAPTER I

THUMP THUMP THUMP! Petunia pounded impatiently on the door to Harry's bedroom. 

"Boy! Get out here and set the table, We've got dinner guests coming in half an hour!" 

Thump! She pounded on the door again and then went back downstairs into the kitchen. _Good grief_, she thought, making her way to the sink, _I am never going to get all this done by the time Vernon's colleagues arrive._ She frowned and scrubbed a little harder at the saucepan. If that boy didn't come down here in 3 minutes, he was going to get it. She scrubbed the pan a little harder. He'd been nothing but trouble ever since they found him on the doorstep. Asking awkward questions and making strange things happen ever since he was old enough to walk and talk. Petunia stopped mid scrub, and stared out the kitchen window, thinking. How horrible it must be to not have any real parents. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach. What was it? Pity? Regret? She frowned again. Absolutely not, she felt no pity for people who didn't deserve it. No, it was probably just stress. Vernon was desperate to impress his colleagues, and she had been working all day. She let out an angry sigh, and put down the saucepan. Impatiently, she wiped her hands on a dishtowel, and stomped back upstairs to Harry's bedroom door. 

"Boy, if you don't come out of there this instant, there's going to be serious trouble! And I mean it!" 

Silence. Petunia eyes bulged. _The nasty little brat!_ She barged into his room, fuming, 

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BOY! HOW DARE YOU! WE PUT CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK" she flipped on the light switch "." 

Hedwig squawked grumpily from her cage. Bewildered, Petunia glanced around the room, where was he? She walked over to the closet and threw the doors open. When she saw nothing she rolled her eyes. Of course he wasn't hiding in the closet.

"Boy?" she called uselessly, "Harry?"

The feeling was back. In the pit of her stomach, except this time it was accompanied by something else. Something she wasn't accustomed to feeling, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Worry? She shook her head impatiently. _Don't be ridiculous Petunia_, she thought, _what is there to worry about? He's probably on a walk. _Yes, that was it, Petunia thought. On a walk. Besides, since when had she cared where he was or where he went? As long as he was out from under her feet. THUMP. Petunia jumped and whirled around. Then rolled her eyes at herself when she realized it was the front door closing,

"Petunia, I'm home!" Shouted Vernon from downstairs.

Petunia smiled and made her way downstairs to greet Vernon. The guests would be here soon, she'd think about it later. In the meantime, the table needed setting. Harry would probably be back soon from his walk. Not that she cared, of course. 

The sound of raucous laughter drifted in through the crack under the kitchen door from the dining room. Petunia closed her eyes and swallowed, wondering what was wrong with her. She angrily continued putting dollops of cream on the chocolate pudding and strawberries that she'd made for dessert. _Honestly Petunia, you've wished he'd just disappear since he arrived, it doesn't matter where he is,_ she said to herself. She'd told Vernon about the boy. 

"Good riddance!" he'd exclaimed "Let's hope he doesn't come back."

She shook her head picked up the tray of pudding. Plastering a false smile on her face, she kicked open the kitchen door and brought out the dessert. 

"Ah, there she is!" exclaimed Mr. Robinson, Vernon's colleague and superior, "I can't tell you how delicious this dinner was Petunia, and that dessert looks excellent"

Petunia smiled and set down the tray on the table.

"Well thank you Mr. Robinson" she straightened "If you'll all excuse me I'm going to pop upstairs for a second." 

Vernon smiled at her and as she made her way upstairs, she heard them start their conversation again. She quietly opened Harry's door and peered in, half hoping to see him there. She sighed. _Why am I doing this? Why do I care? He's a useless boy and there is no reason why I shouldn't just go downstairs and enjoy the conversation. _As much as she wanted to, she knew she might as well get it over with. She went to Harry's desk and rummaged through the drawers until she found a battered pencil and a piece of paper. She quickly scrawled 

__

Mr. Dumbledore, although it is of no concern to me, it might interest you to know that my nephew has gone missing. I have already gone through enough trouble to send this with his owl, so please do not send her back

Petunia Dursley

Petunia stepped over to Hedwig's cage and stared at the sleeping owl. She grimaced and tapped delicately on the snowy owls cage. Hedwig opened one eye, and gazed insolently at her. Although she felt silly for talking to an animal, Petunia said 

"The boy's gone, and wellI don't suppose well, you wouldn't happen to want to take this letter somewhere would you?"

Hedwig gazed back, unblinking. _Well, _though Petunia, _No response is a good response. I hope. _She delicately opened Hedwig's cage and held her hand out palm up to the bird, who was had now opened both eyes and looked at though she was contemplating whether or not to bite her. _Why oh why am I doing this, _wailed Petunia silently.

"Please?" she asked.

Hedwig ruffled her feathers grumpily and stepped on to Petunias hand. Petunia exhaled, and carefully removed her from her cage. Hedwig stuck her beak in the air and extended her leg. Petunia quickly gave her the folded note. She stepped to the window and opened it. 

"To Dumbledore please" she whispered

Hedwig glared at her and then took off into the night. Petunia sighed, the knot in her stomach lessened somewhat. Feeling better, she went back downstairs and joined her husband and their guests.

"I'm so sorry" she apologized with a smile.

"Oh that's quite all right" responded Mr. Robinson, "we were just complimenting this excellent dessert"

***

Harry woke up slowly, a little bit of his brain at a time, until he opened his eyes. The site that met them however, was not the one he had expected to see. He was in an unfamiliar room, lying on a squashy four-poster bed. There was a desk in one corner and a big red armchair in the other. All the furniture was dark and glossy, in a Victorian style and there were tapestries hanging on the walls as well as candleholders. The candles flickered dimly and gave the room a cozy glow. Harry sat up abruptly as he remembered:

__

He was sitting on his bead reading several letters he'd just received from Ron and Hermione. They were enjoying themselves at the Burrow; Hermione was happily studying for the apparition tests. Ron hadn't gotten around to that yet. He looked up, smiling. He couldn't believe that he was seventeen. This was the last summer he'd ever have to spend with the Dursley's. The thought filled him with an incredible elation. He'd gotten a letter from Ginny as well. His heart thumped dangerously at the thought. Ginny had certainly changed from the shy clumsy little girl he was used to thinking of her as. She was much more confident now, she smiled at everyone and made friends with almost anyone. She was also incredibly attractive. Harry didn't think he was the only one that had noticed it either. He'd seen many boys at Hogwarts watching her as she went by. For some reason it always made him grumpy. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as another large owl swooped through the window. It was an unfamiliar one, but he looked somewhat like one of the school owls. Hope filled his him, maybe Dumbledore had decided to let him go to the burrow for the rest of the summer. Harry took the letter from the owl, who swooped immediately out the window, and looked at it. It didn't say anything on the envelope, but paper was thick like parchment and off-white, much the same to all the other letters he'd received from Dumbledore. He quickly ripped it open and unfolded the letter. There was a puff of gray-blue smoke. Harry inhaled, and began to feel sleepy. Just as he was falling asleep, he registered the familiar tug behind his navel, and new thought briefly that he should be more careful when opening his post.

Harry groaned. 

"Damn!" he said out loud.

Just then, an old woman came bustling through the doorway with a tray in hand. It held a glass of water, something in a bowl that smelled delicious, and a small cup filled with a dark green liquid. 

"Well now I'm glad to see you're awake, I've brought you some food and something to clear that fuzzy head of yours." The old woman said warmly.

Harry just frowned. 

"You'll forgive me if I don't smile and nod, but I'd really rather know what the hell I'm doing here." He said somewhat heatedly.

The old woman's smile lessened slightly. She sighed,

"I know dear, I keep telling him he can't just snatch people out of the blue whenever he wants to talk to them but no, its not use." She looked at him apologetically, " I can't tell you why you're here but I promise that you'll get your answers very soon. Now eat up and I'll go get Merlin."


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER II

"Wait wait wait. Let me get this straight" said Harry. "You're Merlin." The old man sitting in the armchair across from him nodded. "And you brought me here" he continued "because you've all of a sudden decided that Voldemort's a bigger threat than you thought he was going to be, and you want to make me all powerful, otherwise I won't be able to defeat him." 

Harry glared at the old man.

"Well if you wish to put it that shortly, then I guess your right." Replied the old man "Although I always knew Voldemort would be a terrible threat, he has managed to become so powerful than many of the other realms in this universe could be threatened by him if he discovers them." He gazed back calmly at Harry.

"This is ridiculous" Harry burst out, "do you have any idea how much commotion it will cause once it gets out that I'm missing?" 

He got up and began to pace.

" Ron and Hermione will be frantic. No letter, no warning, no nothing! Nothing to give anyone a hint." He stopped and glared at the Old man again. "You could have at least written something on that letter before you drugged and kidnapped me!"

Merlin, if that was indeed who he was, had the grace to look slightly apologetic. 

"I hope you will forgive me for that Mr. Potter, I've been living in solitude so long I'm afraid I've forgotten how to interact properly with people." 

He looked up with a slight twinkle in his eye. It reminded Harry of Professor Dumbledore when he knew something that would surprise you. 

"I haven't finished all of my explanation you know." Said Merlin. "You see Harry, I am what you call a Arch-Mage. My Father was a wizard and my mother was an elf. The race of elves and mages has long since disappeared, for although we do not die of old age, we do, after a time, return to this realm, to live in peace." Merlin paused, and glanced at Harry. "You may be wondering why I chose to bring you here. I suppose it is because you are the Boy Who Lived. And you are the Boy Who Lived because your mother died to protect you. Such power however, does not come easily. She, and therefore you as well, is a direct descendent of me." He stopped at looked at Harry, who had been listening intently. 

"You are my kin Harry, and you have incredible hidden power, but you may not fully realize that power until it is too late. That is why I propose we just speed the process along a little bit."

Harry opened his mouth to argue that he wasn't as special as everyone wanted to believe but Merlin cut him off. 

"Young man, you have the potential to be the greatest Arch-mage ever known in history but it would take years to even build the foundations of what you need to learn if you were to do it by yourself. In most cases there is nothing wrong with that, but Voldemort won't wait until you're properly trained. All I am suggesting is that you let me lay down those foundations for you. "

Harry sighed heavily, and rubbed his hand over his eyes. He slumped back down into his chair and gazed into the fire. It crackled merrily, and threw big shadows on the walls of the large sitting room.

"I never asked for any of this you know," Harry put his head in his hands, "I never asked for all the fame and glory. Or all the publicity. It doesn't seem fair" he said dejectedly. 

Merlin smiled kindly.

"Your right. Many times it isn't fair, and it certainly isn't fair that you were chosen before you could open you eyes to fight a battle that the fate of the world depends on. But somebody has to do it. And your friends will be there with you when it happens."

Harry looked up from his hands, and met Merlin's eyes, and in them saw a deep wisdom that comes from centuries of life. He blew out a breath and looked at the soft carpet under his socks.

" Alright. What do you want me to do?"

***

Albus Dumbledore put down his quill and ran his hands through his thinning hair. Harry had been missing for four full weeks. No hints, no evidence, no note. The Weasley's were getting frantic. He had visited them after receiving the note from Petunia Dursley. Hermione had cried, Ginny had left and gone upstairs, Ron had gone outside to scream bloody murder and chuck stones at things. The twins had lost their smiles and Molly had sent them all to bed. She and Arthur had promptly bombarded him with questions to which he regretfully didn't have any answers. KNOCK KNOCK. Albus looked up from his papers.

"Come in" he said tiredly.

Professor McGonagall walked in. She met his eyes hopefully.

"Any new Albus?" She asked.

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I promise you Minerva, if there is any news, you will be one of the firsts to know about it." He exhaled sharply and glared at his desk. 

Professor McGonagall looked at him with a sort of gruff sympathy. She wasn't accustomed to showing emotion.

"I'll make you some tea." She said, because it was the only thing that came to mind.

***

"No! Exhale! Relax your mindNO!" Merlin huffed in exasperation as Harry lost concentration and toppled off the bench for the fifth time that day. 

"Damn!" Harry shouted in frustration.

Merlin breathed in slowly and schooled his features so they looked less annoyed.

"You have been making immense progress lately, perhaps today is not a good day" he said in what he hoped was a patient voice. "Why don't we finish up for today and go in for dinner." 

Harry looked up gratefully from where he had been angrily ripping out the grass. His eyes were filled with self-anger. Merlin saw it and much of his exasperation disappeared. The boy missed his friends, and his world. He had shown remarkable patience.

"

Yes," said Merlin, " come inside, and we'll start again tomorrow when you're fresh." 

Harry sighed and pulled himself up from the grass. _We're almost done _Harry told himself, _almost done_. The young man made his way up the hill to the manor, his hands in his pockets, his head bent, full of thoughts of the Burrow and his friends. 

The next morning found them in the same spot as the afternoon before. 

"Excellent Harry," said Merlin quietly, "now exhale slowly and let go of all your thoughts, think only of the moment." 

Harry did so, trying to let go of every feeling. They had been practicing the meditation for a very long time. For every week that went by in his home world, a month went by in this realm. This was lucky; otherwise he would never be able to learn all he needed before September First. They were meditating so that Harry could strengthen his control over his body and mind. Without that control, Harry would not be able to handle his rapid mental growth. Over the past month, Merlin had slowly been transferring all his knowledge of magical and physical combat into Harry's brain, along with his extensive education. Harry's body had also been adjusting to accommodate for the knowledge. For every combat technique absorbed from Merlin, his muscles would adapt. It was tiring on the body, his senses were constantly confused, his body did not understand how it could all of a sudden "know" how to do something without actually learning it. A sharp voice penetrated his thoughts, 

"Concentrate Harry, you slipping!"

Harry grimaced, and inhaled slowly, letting all his thoughts slide away until all he knew was his immediate surroundings. He sighed peacefully. He felt the cool touch of Merlin's withered hands on his temples and experience the familiar rush through his system of all the wisdom, knowledge and images. This time however, he felt a new sensation. It was that of wholeness. He felt calm and complete. He knew everything. He knew he was finished. Harry felt Merlin's hands leave his head. He opened his eyes and smiled. Merlin gazed back and smiled as well, straightening his back and slowly unfolding his crossed legs. Harry got up quickly and helped the old man to his feet.

"I want you to know Harry, that you have shown more progress over the past four months, than all of my past students combined." Merlin motioned for them to walk inside,"it is very impressive. In any case, I have given you all the knowledge I possess, I think it's time we set you loose in the world. That is your world, not mine."

Harry whooped for joy. Despite his body's protests he cartwheeled, followed by a backhand spring, which launched him ten feet into the air with the help of a little wandless magic. In the air, he tucked, and rolled as he hit the ground, coming up in a classic ready-for-combat stance. He had to admit these new powers were fun at times.

Merlin looked unimpressed. He stared nonchalantly at Harry from where he was stooped over a walking stick, but there was a distinct twinkle in his eye as he said

"If my body wasn't so old I'd show a thing or two about acrobatics." With that he headed up the hill to the manor. 

***

Ron swooped down low on his second-hand Nimbus 2000, his toes skimming the grass as he zoomed back to the Burrow. Ron had been spending a lot more time on his broom lately. It was better than being in the house. The atmosphere was disastrous in there. Hermione had thrown herself into her books even more so than usual, Ginny walked around like a zombie all day and didn't speak to anyone. Dad was almost always at work, and Mum wasn't even yelling at anyone anymore. Not that there was anything to yell about because the twins had stopped fooling around. They acted almost normal now. Ron halted his broom and leaned it against the wall next to the door. He kicked off his shoes and stepped inside. Walking through the kitchen, he grabbed a slice of bread on his way to the living room.

"I'm home if anyone's interested" he called with his mouth half full. 

He stepped into the living room and saw that no one had moved since he went out that morning. Ginny was sitting in one of the armchairs, staring blankly at the wall and Hermione was lying on her stomach on the floor surrounded by a mountain of books, with her nose buried in the one nearest to her. Ron sighed,

"Hey what d'you say we go for a walk, you've been studying non-stop ever since Harry went missing."

Hermione let out a small squeak at the mention of Harry's name. Behind him, Ron heard Ginny jump out of her chair and stomp upstairs. Ron rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Hermione you think I'm not just as worried as everyone else is? At least I'm keeping myself active!" He glared at the book in her hands, "Its not going to kill you, to put that thing down and come outside to get some fresh air."

Hermione looked up. Her hair was fluffier that normal and her eyes had glazed over, slightly red look of someone who has been staring at the same thing for a long period of time. Her throat worked, and she sighed.

"Ron I really can't, I'm nowhere near ready to start school, I still have 3 more books to read through." She said, running a hand over her eyes.

Ron glared at her, he stomped over and grabbed the book out of her hands and read the title. He frowned.

"Hermione, you've read this book about a million times, I'm not stupid you know. And since when are adolescents supposed to spend the entire damn summer studying! That's the reason you go to school! So you don't have to teach yourself everything!" he stopped. 

She was beginning to look a little distressed. Hermione looked down,

"Don't swear Ron" she said quietly.

Ron smiled and his temper lessened slightly. He bent down and grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"C'mon," he said as he dragged her to the door, "you'll feel so much better once you get your legs out of the position they've been in all month."

They stepped outside and Hermione inhaled. Already a little color had come back to her cheeks.

"It's so nice out today!" she exclaimed.

Ron rolled his eyes. 

"Uh huh. The way you've been, one would think you'd forgotten what outside looks like." He tugged at her hand again and nodded towards the pond, "C'mon, there's an apple tree that sprouted a few summers ago and I think it has apples on it" and he set off at a run.

"Hey!' shouted Hermione as she sprinted after him "no fair! You got a head start!"

***

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. He'd stayed up until very early in the morning, discussing things with Merlin. They'd talked about proper use of his powers and continuing his exercises, but they'd also spent a lot of the time sharing stories and histories. He sat up slowly, 

"Ugh." He mumbled incoherently. 

A bright shaft of morning light had burst through a gap in the curtains and was shining straight in his eyes. Turning slowly, he carefully lowered his feet to the floor and pushed himself off the four-poster bead. He straightened, and stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was ruffled more that usual. He was wearing a gray T-shirt and soft flannel pajama bottoms. He'd conjured them himself using his newly learned skills. The T-shirt he'd first conjured had turned out to be too small for his new build, so he'd transfigured it to be larger. Although Harry had already been tall when he went missing from the Dursley's, about (6' 1"), he'd also been very skinny. He examined himself in the mirror. He really didn't know what was attractive in a guy, but he supposed that a little more muscle wasn't a bad thing. He wasn't huge, he still looked slim and a little lanky, but with much more muscle definition on his arms, back and stomach and legs. His shoulders looked broader, which made his waist look smaller. Harry lifted a hand and riffled through his hair. It lay on his head in disarray, but now that it wasn't so short, it almost looked intentional. He glanced at his image one more time and then went to the dresser and changed into a red T-shirt and well fitted jeans. He yawned, stretched his still aching muscles, and then went downstairs to breakfast. 

As he entered the kitchen he grabbed some warm fresh bread off the side table and sat down. Merlin was already there, reading an ancient looking book, drinking from a steaming mug, and smoking his pipe of raspberry leaves in a big armchair. Merlin looked up when Harry came in, and set down his book.

"Well Harry, it has certainly been a pleasure teaching you, but I won't keep you any longer. Eat some breakfast and I'll send you home."

Harry grinned at him and went into the kitchen to serve himself some porridge. He came back into the dining room and sat down with his breakfast. Merlin looked up again and pointed to a small necklace lying on the table. Harry picked it up. It was a small, simple, polished oval stone that was a very deep navy blue. It had little bits of mineral in it that shone an glinted every now and then in the light. I hung from a slim strip of leather.

"That'll activate when hold it in one hand and state your destination. It's an elfish talisman, it'll get you out of sticky situations when you least expect it. Keep it around your neck and don't lose it. Only use it to travel if you have to, you can apparate anywhere else." He smiled. 

Harry tied it around his neck and examined it. It was really very pretty when you looked at it. He tucked it in his shirt. Merlin got up when Harry did. There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Listen," Harry said, " I can't tell you what aa great experience this has been." He smiled, "Hell, not many people get to learn enough information to last a lifetime in four months." He crossed the distance between them and hesitated. 

Merlin put out his hand, Harry grabbed it and pulled the old man into an embrace. "It's been a pleasure working with you" he said.

Merlin, who looked slightly surprised, patted Harry's shoulder.

"Go on," he said quietly, "you don't want to keep your friends waiting."

Harry felt a great bubble of excitement swell in his chest. He gripped the talisman and said clearly, 

"The Dursley's." The world dissolved.


	3. Chapter III

CHAPTER III

Harry glanced around his room at the Dursley's. Everything was packed, he was almost ready to go.

Flashback:

__

Dumbledore looked up in shock as a tall young man apparated into his office. His first thought was: You can't apparate into Hogwarts, _And his second thought was, _HARRY?!_ And his third thought was: _He looks different. _Harry of course did not see all these emotions on Dumbledore's face; years of practice had given the old man a permanently calm expression. Harry smiled apologetically. _

"I'm really sorry Professor Dumbledore, I didn't get a chance to let anyone know where I'd gone

He'd explained everything to Dumbledore, about Merlin and all his new powers. He'd also explained that he now was strong enough to apparate through virtually any ward or barrier which explained the sudden appearance in Dumbledore's office. The plan was that he would apparate with all of his possessions to his Gryffindor dormitory and then pop in at the Weasley's to tell them he was still alive. He pulled out his wand and paused. Should he let the Dursley's know he was leaving? _Nah , they won't miss me and I won't miss them. _He disappeared with a pop.

***

"Get a move on!" shouted Molly Weasley, "The sooner you all get your acts together the sooner we can get to Diagon Alley." She huffed impatiently while swinging her cloak over her shoulders.

"Fred and George you stop that right now! Oh FINE you two apparate, I don't want to see you before lunch time." She glared at them. 

They both gave her what they thought were winning smiles and disappeared simultaneously. She rolled her eyes. Ron and Hermione both gave her a kiss on each cheek.

"We'll meet you outside the Floo Fireplace Mrs. Weasley" said Hermione nicely. They both dissaparated as well. Mrs. Weasley sighed and said

"C'mon Ginny you can floo after me alright?" 

She grabbed a pinch of floo powder from the flowerpot on the mantelpiece and threw it in the flames. Stepping in it she shouted,

"Diagon Alley!" and disappeared. 

Ginny sighed. She disliked all the family outings. Ron and Hermione were likely to want to be alone so that meant she would probably have to stay with Mum. She followed Mrs. Weasley's example and threw some floo powder in the flames. She ducked under the mantelpiece and turned feeling the warm flames lick at her shoulder and arms. Just when she shouted her destination, she saw a familiar figure with black hair and glasses apparate in front of her. She gasped and inhaled a mouthful of ash. Luckily she'd finished saying "Diagon Alley" already. She felt the familiar whirling sensation and tumbled out of the grate in Diagon Alley choking horribly. Her mother, Ron and Hermione all rushed over to help her.

"Ginny dear are you alright? What happened?" Mrs. Weasley said in concern. Ginny spat out some ash. 

"I'm just fine Mum, I inhaled some ash accidentally that's all. Why don't you go do the shopping you need to do. I'll stay here with Ron and Hermione." Ginny hesitated and looked pleadingly at Hermione, "That is, if that's alright with them."

Ron looked as though he was about to protest but Hermione stepped on his foot and said quickly

"That's just fine Ginny." 

Mrs. Weasley said "Well there are a few things I need to buyif you're sure you're alright." 

Ginny gave her mum what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"I'm just fine mum."

Mrs. Weasley gave her one last look and bustled out into the street. Ginny swiped a hand hastily over her teary eyes, hoping no one would notice that she was about to cry. She'd been so distressed the past month. She'd never told anyone how much she was still in love with Harry. Most people thought it was just a crush. _So much for that_ she thought ruefully as she looked up to see Hermione watching her. She glanced at Ron, who hadn't noticed a thing, luckily. He was getting all red in the face, and he rounded on Hermione.

"Why'd you tell Ginny she could stay with us? I don't want my little sister tagging along with all day!" He said heatedly.

Ginny opened her mouth to tell Ron a thing or two but Hermione stuck out a hand. She counted off on her fingers,

"Because one: she is not a little girl anymore. Two: she'd have to spend the day with your mum who isn't a great companion for an adolescent. Three: she's my friend, and four because if you weren't being so self-centered you'd realize that something is still not alright with her and I want to know what it is!"

Ron opened his mouth but it looked like he really didn't have a comeback. Hermione glared at him and then turned to Ginny whose eyes were still teary.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked nicely. 

Ginny closed her eyes.

"I sawsomeone apparated to the Burrow just as I left." She swallowed, wondering if she was going insane. Even Ron looked interested now.

"I think it wasI saw" she let out a frustrated breath. "I saw Harry."

***

Harry apparated to the Burrow just in time to see Ginny flooing somewhere else. He saw her eyes go wide just as she dissapeared. He looked around the room. Obviously everyone had gone wherever she had gone. _Damn, where did they all go? _He wondered in irritation. He had a sudden idea and looked at the clock. Mr. Weasley's hand pointed to "Work" as well as Percy's. Bill and Charlie's hands pointed at "Abroad", but the other five pointed to "Shopping". He grinned. _Diagon Alley_ he thought. His best bet was the floo grate. _Excellent, _he thought and dissaparated with a pop.

***

Hermione's eyes went round. A huge bubble of hope filled her chest. She kneeled next to where Ginny was sitting on the ground.

"Are you sure? I mean, it could have been anyone right?" Asked Hermione. She was trying not to get her hopes up but was failing miserably. 

Ginny shook her head and shut her eyes tightly. 

"Who else would just apparate straight into our house?" She asked. "It looked just like him, except much older." 

She stopped and thought a bit. He _had_ looked older. He'd been taller and better built than before. Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"Older? How strange. What do you think Ron?" She looked at Ron who didn't answer; he was staring off in a different direction with a strange expression on his face.

"Ron?" She got up and turned to see what he was looking at. 

Her stomach gave a funny flip. There was a young man, leaning against the doorway to the room they were in, watching them. He was tall and handsome, with messy black hair, long enough to give him the "I just toppled out of bed and my hair already looked like this" look. He had broad shoulders and slim arms with good definition. _Very attractive _thought Hermione idly. _He looks familiar. _Then her stomach gave a bigger flip. It all came together as her eyes widened and she opened her mouth.

"HARRY? Ohmygod, HARRY!" she yelled.

Behind her there was another yell and a squeak. Ron ran past her and he and Harry embraced, slapping each other on the backs and punching playfully and grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Men!_ She thought. She ran over and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on each cheek. She pulled away, not noticing Ron's smile lessen slightly.

"Look at you! You've grown about 3 inches" She pinched his arm playfully " and where did all this muscle come from?" she asked.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and half smiled.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later tonight." 

He glanced past her and Ron to Ginny. She was standing several paces away, eyes bright and wide in disbelief. She fiddled with the edge of her robes, and avoided his eyes. He smiled happily, _She's awfully pretty, _he thought. He crossed the distance between them and swept her up and whirled her around, placing a big kiss on her cheek. Behind him Ron didn't look too pleased but Hermione stepped on his foot again and so he saved any comments for later. Harry slung his arm over Ginny's shoulders and his other over Ron's. Ginny looked slightly surprised.

"C'mon lets get those school supplies" he said happily.

They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and onto the street trading catching up and so forth.


	4. Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV

The sound of laughter filled Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. After shopping, the four of them had heaved their numerous bags and parcels down to the shop for ice cream. Harry was enjoying himself immensely; it had been a long time (four months for him) since he'd spoken with his best friends. He got up.

"The ice cream's on me you guys" he said and went over to the counter to pay, ignoring their half-hearted protests.

Ginny watched Harry get up to pay. She eyed his retreating back. _He certainly changed, _she thought_ and much for the better if you ask me._ She could see that many of the young witches in the shop didn't disagree with her. They eyed him as he went by, giggling and whispering to their companions. She wondered if it was wrong to feel jealous about that. She glanced at Hermione, who had been watching her with a smirk. Ginny blushed, glared playfully at Hermione, and went back to her sundae. Hermione giggled.

Ron watched the exchange between Hermione and Ginny in confusion. _What was all that about? _He wondered. He glanced at Hermione when he thought no one was looking. She smiled as Harry came to sit back down, and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. The humid weather had made her hair slightly less frizzy with more soft curls everywhere. She had still tied it back but every now and then a little ringlet would spring free and hang over her forehead. He had to keep resisting the urge to tuck them behind her ears for her. He glanced up at Harry who was watching him with a smirk. Ron reddened and looked away, pretending to be interested in the pattern of the table.

"Well," said Harry, breaking the comfortable silence. "I guess we better go find your mum to let her know I'm alive." He grinned at Ron. "Plus I need a place to sleep."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"The Leaky Cauldron's got rooms." He supplied helpfully, grinning when Hermione swatted at him and Harry looked mock outraged. 

Hermione got up and smoothed her shirt. She grabbed Ron by the back of his collar and pulled him up.

"Come on Mr. Smart Aleck," she turned to Harry and Ginny, "Let's go then." She said as she and Ron headed towards the door. 

Harry waved at Florean and He and Ginny followed them out. 

***

Molly Weasley made her way through the crowded streets, her arms laden with packages wrapped in brown paper and bags full of groceries. She hadn't been able to concentrate all day. She'd found Fred and George only to find out they were looking to buy a location to start a joke shop. It had made her furious that she could no longer tell them they weren't allowed to. They were of age and out of school. She was worried about Harry as well. She'd spent all summer worrying about him only to find he was gone. _What if You_ _Know Who_ _found a way to kidnap him? _She wondered fretfully. It was all a little much to deal with. Molly snapped out of her thoughts as she caught a glimpse of red hair heading toward her. She realized it was Ron, Hermione and Ginny back from shopping but The results of today's outings tumbled from her grasp to bounce along the cobbled street as she saw who was with them. She took off her glasses, cleaned them and put them back on again. She shrieked and ran towards them.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley coming just in time. She was running towards them, her handbag swinging wildly, trailing parcels as she went. He grinned, braced himself and spread his arms as she enveloped him in a huge embrace. She was laughing and crying and he found himself getting a little teary-eyed as well. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all watched happily.

"Oy mum" said Ron playfully, "Careful you don't want to break him!"

Mrs. Weasley stepped back, taking in Harry's changed appearance. She reached into her handbag and pulled out a tissue, dabbing at her eyes.

"Goodness he's grown so much I don't think I have to worry about breaking him." Everyone chuckled appreciatively. "How on _earth_ did you grow that quickly Harry dear?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably not wanting to launch into a huge explanation just yet but he was saved the trouble when Mrs. Weasley let out and exclamation and began to pick up all her packages. He bent down and began gather them up from all over the street. It took several minutes for everyone to retrieve them all. Ginny had found several apples and a cabbage lurking in the gutter but said they were still edible if they were washed properly.

Mrs. Weasley was flushed and excited, muttering things like "Goodness what am I going to cook for dinner" or "I hope Ron's room is clean". She beamed up at Harry.

"Well if everyone has all of their supplies why don't we head home and start dinner?" She suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement except Harry who said he needed some clothes that actually fit him. Ginny offered to stay along with Harry until he got his clothes and told the others to should go on home. When they'd left Harry turned to Ginny.

"It was nice of you to stay" He said, "I've got some leftover cash from my last trip here so no need to stop at Gringotts. Do you know where the sell men's clothing, that isn't robes? Actually come to think of it I need both. I've sort of grown out of all my other ones."

Ginny grinned.

"Well that I gathered" she said. "Madam Malkins Practical Day Wear sells sort of muggle type clothing and the regular Madam Malkins sells robes so why don't we stop by those?" she suggested.

"Agreed." Said Harry and they set off together.

***

Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen in a frenzy. In the sink a carrot peal was busy pealing potatoes and a large lamb roast sat in a tray on the counter surrounded by already pealed carrots and turnips. She flicked her wand and a wooden spoon went to stir the gravy on the stove. She herself was kneading a piecrust. She was bound and determined that they would have a big family dinner in celebration for Harry's return. She'd flooed Arthur and told him the news. He would be home soon. Ron and Hermione were playing chess in the living room, the twins were in their room and Harry and Ginny had not yet returned from shopping. She hoped they would hurry, it was getting dark out.

"RON!" she called from the kitchen.

"YES MUM?" came the reply from the living room.

"COME SET THE TABLE" she shouted through the door as she scooped up the pealed potatoes from the sink and distributed them around the roast.

"I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A CHESS GAME MUM" Ron shouted back.

"THEN GET YOUR BROTHERS TO DO IT" she called back and began to roll out the piecrust. 

She stopped and stared out the window, thinking. Harry was home and safe. He'd become like a family member around the Burrow. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her chest since this afternoon. Everything would be fine now. 

The sound of bubbling from the stove broke Molly out of her reverie. She cursed (so no one would hear) and ran to turn off the flame.

***

"Ugh, I'm tired," said Harry as the stopped by the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. "I hope your mum's made something huge for dinner."

Ginny grinned and rolled her eyes, 

"Knowing mum she's probably made more food that you can imagine. She's so excited that you're back." 

She took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the flames.

"Right, I'll go first with half the bags and you can follow alright?" 

Harry nodded and Ginny stepped in the flames.

"The Burrow!" she shouted. 

Harry stepped forward and threw a pinch of floo powder in the flames when she was gone. Ginny was certainly fun to spend time with. _I hope we do stuff like this more often, _he thought as he stepped into the fire. 

"The Burrow!" he shouted, making sure to tuck all his parcels close to his body.

There was a familiar whirring sensation and he stumbled out of the fireplace dumping parcels as he tried to stop himself from falling. He narrowly avoided upending Ron and Hermione's chess game.

"Oy!" said Ron, "Watch it!"

Harry grinned. "Sorry mate I'm not so good with the floo." He stuck his nose in the air and smacked his lips. 

"I smell something good!" he said as he made his way to the kitchen. 

Opening the door he poked his head in.

"Anything I can do Mrs. Weasley?" he asked. 

She bustled past him. 

"No no Harry you just go relax. And shut the door I need to get something out of a cupboard behind it." And she rushed by again holding a steaming pot in one had and waving a spoon in the other.

Harry chuckled and closed the door quickly. He turned around and ran head on into Ginny who had a full glass of water in her hands and was just about to put it in the kitchen. Up went the cup and the water. Harry saw it as though in slow motion. He grabbed Ginny around the waist and snatched the glass from the air while simultaneously twirling her several paces until they were out of reach of the water, which splattered harmlessly on the floor.

"Whew" Harry said, "That was close." 

He turned his head to look at Ginny and realized their close proximity when his nose brushed hers lightly. She was staring up at his face. Harry felt his breath hitch when he discovered his armed still wrapped snuggly around her waist. He blushed furiously and let go of her. Ginny blushed as well but looked at him in amazement

"I've never seen anyone move that fast," she said a little breathlessly.

Harry shifted. "It's sort of something I learned over the summer" he said vaguely.

Ginny arched an elegantly curved eyebrow. 

"I see." she said, but then she smiled.

"I better go clean up that water" she said and went into the kitchen.

Harry leaned against the wall and exhaled. _Oh excellent job Potter_ he thought with disgust. _Next time why don't you just shout I'M A STUPID IDIOT and save her the trouble of discovering it for herself? _He stepped out of the hallway and into the dining room to find the twins having a mock duel with the butter knives they were supposed to be setting on the table. He hadn't actually gotten a chance to say hello to the twins since he arrived. They both looked up when he came in.

"Harry!" they said enthusiastically.

They both dropped the cutlery and went over to exchange handshakes with him.

"Mum told us about your miraculous reappearance," said Fred, grinning.

"Yea, I thought oh what a pity'" George grinned as he spoke but was nudged aside by his brother.

"Shhhhh, you're not supposed to tell people things like that." 

They both dove and retrieved the butter knives to duel it out. Harry watched the exchange with amusement. 

"Well it's nice to see you guys," said Harry amidst the clanging of Mrs. Weasley's nice silver.

"Yea you too Harry!" chorused the twins distractedly.

Harry shook his head and closed the door.

***

Ginny retrieved a dishtowel and shut the door before her mother trampled her. She bent over to mop up the spill frowning. _Oh brilliant Ginny, _she thought to herself _let him catch you staring why don't you. You'd probably be better off running away every time you saw him, like you did when you were 9. _She swiped at the floor again. Having Harry in the house was wreaking havoc on her nerves. Especially with that new build of his _Stop thinking about it, _she told herself firmly. She got up and went into the kitchen to put away the towel.

"Ginny dear can you tell everyone to come help bring out dinner dishes? Thanks love, FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY THAT TABLE BETTER BE SET BY NOW BECAUSE I'M READY TO EAT" she shouted. Ginny shut the door and jiggled her head slightly, trying to get the ringing out of her ears. She went into the living room and relayed Mum's orders. She glanced at the clock and saw that Dad had just arrived home. Going in the front hall she said

"Hello Dad, we're just about to start dinner."

Mr. Weasley sighed gratefully.

"Is Harry here?" he asked, placing his cloak on the coat rack.

Ginny nodded and took his briefcase for him. 

"You go on in and say hello I'll just put this away."


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Dinner was a delightful affair. Mrs. Weasley had, as usual, outdone herself with the cooking. The lamb had come out perfectly roasted, surrounded by beautifully cooked flower covered vegetables that were crispy on the outside and soft on the inside. A superb strawberry-rhubarb pie with home whipped cream and tea had followed the meal. Harry sat back with a sigh of contentment. As the conversation died away slowly he leaned forward again and crossed his arms on the table.

"I suppose it's about time I told everyone where I've been this last month."

Everyone looked at him with interest. Hermione, ever the polite one, said that he didn't have to explain if he didn't want to. Harry shook his head,

"No worries Hermione I figure your all entitled to an explanation after you were so worried." He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I guess it started when I received all the post from you guys" he said thoughtfully. 

"I had just finished reading everyone's letters when another owl showed up. I assumed it was from Dumbledore because it looked like a school owl, but when I opened it this strange fog rose out of it. The second I inhaled I began to fall asleep. I realized it was a Portkey just before I passed out."

Hermione murmured something about sleep inducing spells but everyone else looked slightly alarmed.

"I woke up in a strange room in a house I'd never seen before," Harry continued. "It turned out I was in a completely different realm in the house of the arch-mage Merlin, who is a direct ancestor of mine."

"Wow" said Ron.

"Shh. Don't interrupt." Hissed Mrs. Weasley.

Harry smiled. "In his realm, one month is equivalent to one week here. So I spent four months there, training with Merlin. He transferred all his knowledge of magical and physical combat into my head to prepare me for the battle I'll one day have to fight." he said grimly. " As my head received all the combat knowledge, my body was forced to grow and accommodate for it all. It was painful and stressful; imagine your muscles growing rapidly without you doing anything except meditate. He also gave me a lot of his education as well, it will suffice to say school will not be difficult this year." He half smiled. They all didn't quite know what to say.

"So this man just kidnapped you to teach you some skills?" asked Ron bluntly.

Harry shook his head. "Merlin was concerned for the safety of the other realms. Voldemort" he paused when everyone flinched, he wished they'd learn to say the name. " Vol-de-mort" he said more clearly "has become more of a threat than he predicted and he wanted to make positive that I won't lose my battle. Mind you it's still not positive I'll win but lets not think about that." Harry grimaced.

The others looked at him in sympathy. Mrs. Weasley said briskly

"I think that's enough disturbing news for tonight, why don't you all go to bed. School starts tomorrow. Is everyone packed?" When she was satisfied that everyone was ready for tomorrow, she got up and began to clear the table. Harry got up to help her grinning. School tomorrow. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. He stacked everyone's dinner plates and carried them into the kitchen, wondering which students would be gone this year. Things were getting awfully dangerous out there. Most kids didn't fully understand why their fathers had started working so late the past couple years. It was because they had too much work. Death eater attacks swamped the countryside, trickling, now, into all of Europe. He'd have to make sure he kept up his kills. He put the dishes in the sink and was going back to get more but Mrs. Weasley ushered him out and told him to go relax, or go to sleep, so Harry strolled outside and surveyed the yard. 

The grass was soft, the ground was flat and the Weasleys had plenty of space. _Perfect _he thought. He removed his socks before they got too muddy and took off his shirt, standing in the cool air in his sweatpants. Harry spread his feet apart and put his arms at his sides. He closed his eyes and inhaled, counting slowly to 5 before exhaling. As he did so he began slow, controlled, powerful, movements, flowing from one stance to the next with purpose. This exercise was a martial and meditative activity that Merlin had taught him. It taught you supreme discipline over your body and kept your muscles in shape. Harry found his center and carefully bent sideways and tucked one leg to his side, the flat of his foot facing away from him. He snapped out his leg and then tucked it back in without losing balance. He continued similar exercises like this until a sweet sounding voice snapped him out of his meditation. He flexed his shoulders and rolled his head around his neck (it was never good to make any sudden movements after meditating), then straightened and turned to whoever had come out. It was Ginny, in a midnight blue nighttime kimono, with white pajama bottoms and socks on.

She swallowed when she saw Harry's well muscled naked torso and tried not to let it effect her. 

Harry noticed her glance wide-eyed at his chest however and looked around for his shirt, which he couldn't find. 

"That was beautiful Harry" said Ginny quietly. 

Harry blushed and glanced around for his shirt again until he realized Ginny was holding it.

"It's something Merlin taught me." He said, "Its called Tai Chi. Not very common in the wizarding world, but its designed to give a person supreme discipline over their body, mind, and magical powers. The idea is to empty your mind with meditation and at the same time let the anger flow out with sharp movements and let the peace in with smooth movements." Ginny looked impressed. 

"Would you teach me sometime?" she asked eagerly.

Harry shifted,

"I'm not a great teacher anddo you know how to meditate?"

Ginny grinned,

"As a matter of fact I do." She responded, noting Harry's surprise. "After thewell," she looked at her fingers "after the Chamber of Secrets mum found an old wizard to help me out. He was the only one who really had something useful to say. Meditation helped me get rid of a lot of built up emotions." She tried to smile, but it wasn't a happy memory.

Harry looked apologetic.

"I'm so sorryI didn't mean to" He floundered. 

Ginny chuckled but deep down all she was thinking was _I wish he'd put on a shirt, I can't concentrate_. That was when she remembered she was still holding his shirt. She held it out to him hastily and said,

"Its fine Harry, but would you teach me? I'd love to learn." 

Harry thought. This would be a really fun way to spend time with Ginny: doing something they were both interested in. He smiled and reached to take his shirt.

"I'd love to, how bout sometime at school? We could set up regular times."

Ginny eyes lit up. 

"Excellent," she said happily. "Oh! I really came out here to call you in, mum says we should all get to bed so we're not tired for the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. Plus you need to pack."

Harry grinned.

"Nah, all my stuff's already up in the Gryffindor tower" he told Ginny as they walked through the front hall into the living room where Ron and Hermione were finishing their chess game. 

Ginny looked surprised.

"What? But how did you get it there?"

Harry shook his head.

"Nah, I apparated it all there." 

Ron and Hermione looked up from by the fire. Hermione looked perplexed.

"Harry, no one can apparate into Hogwarts, you know that."

Harry shrugged into his shirt, then flopped down on the couch.

"Actually, the only reason people can't apparate into Hogwarts is because it has hugely powerful wards all over it. If you have enough power you can apparate straight through them."

Hermione gaped. Ron looked confused. 

"Are you telling me you can apparate through the Hogwarts wards without getting drained?" She asked in astonishment. 

Harry looked down modestly. He didn't like to sound like he was bragging.

"I probably couldn't do it a lot of times in one day." He said.

"But that's amazing" Ginny stopped her from behind Harry's back by waving one hand, pretending to cut her own throat with her finger and shaking her head. Hermione glanced at Harry and saw how uncomfortable he looked. 

"So is that why you're trunk isn't here? It's already at Hogwarts?" 

Harry nodded and leaned forward to look at the chess game, as a way of changing to subject.

"Oooo, you'll want to move that Hermione, Ron's been setting you up for that move." He said to her.

Hermione clapped her hands and poked her tongue out at Ron who just gaped at Harry.

"Last time I checked mate you weren't _that_ good at chess!" said Ron indignantly.

Harry grinned.

"It something I learned with Merlin" he said by way of excuse. "I play winner!"

***

Harry was in the middle of a chess game with Ron (who had beat Hermione despite the help Harry had given her), when Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Harry" she said, "Post for you." She put a large box down on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen Harry looked at it, perplexed. He untied the string and tore off the paper. Opening the box he found a note, sitting on a wrapped package.

__

I forgot to give you these before you left. They came in very handy for me when I was young. They have some useful properties, which you'll have to discover for yourself.

Merlin

Harry grinned and passed the note around to everyone. 

"Lets see what it all is" said Hermione with interest.

Harry lifted out the first bundle. Ripping off the paper revealed a big bundle of matte* black material, with an almost green tint. Harry unrolled it; it proved to be a large trench coat that would fit over wizard robes. It had several cargo pockets, metal rings and leathery straps all over it for various purposes. The collar had tiny jet-black scales with a green iridescence on them that was barely noticeable unless you tilted you head.

"Hmm." Said Hermione, "It looks like dragonhide, but something's different about it." She sat down on the couch, deep in thought.

Harry pulled out three more packages. One, was a handsome belt of the same thick material and color that the coat was. It had a dagger hilt and a loop specially fit for a wand. The buckle was a strange black metal, engraved with an interesting geometric design. The next package had finger-less dueling gloves and the last package turned out to be a pair of black boots, with a steel toe and a sturdy heel that rode high on the ankles. Harry surveyed his new outfit happily.

"This is some really great stuff Harry," said Ron enthusiastically. "Charlie has some dragonhide vests like this. Its useful for loads of stuff."

Hermione got up from the couch.

"I don't think it's dragonhide" she said and disappeared upstairs. She returned holding a huge book. Sitting back down on the couch she began to page through it quickly. Harry, Ginny, and Ron gathered around the back of the sofa to see what she was looking up. 

"Here," she said. Pointing to a paragraph she read it aloud to everyone.

"The Hydra is truly one of the most magnificent and terrifying of magical creatures. An animal of fire _and _water, it has an immensely strong magical aura and an almost impenetrable hide. The body of the hydra resembles that of a dragon without wings. It has four legs, and a tail that generally has a diamond or crescent shaped tip. They all have long necks and most hydras have four to eight heads, but some documents have revealed evidence of those with up to twelve. They can move great distances at speeds of up to 300 kilometers per hour in water as well as on land and breathe a purple-magenta fire. They are extremely difficult to kill; even if a person is able to succeed in subduing all their heads, their skin is nearly impossible to penetrate with anything except a diamond blade. Hundreds of years ago, a man named Magnus Pekka became unusually efficient at hunting and killing hydras. He was the only successful fabricator of clothing made from the skin of a hydra. This is due to the fact that the skin must be boiled in basilisk venom before it is supple enough to wear. It is also notoriously difficult to sew. An image of one of Magnus's Hyraskin coats is shown at the right." Everyone gaped in astonishment at the obvious resemblance between the image and Harry's coat.

"Toss me the right hand glove, will you Harry?" Hermione asked. When he did so, she examined every inch of it before letting out a noise of satisfaction and pushing aside a small strip of material on the inside of the cuff. On it was clearly stamped, in miniscule letters, "Magnus P. manufacturer of marvelous mufti."

"Mufti?" asked Ron.

"It's civilian dress, especially when worn by someone who normally wears a uniform." Hermione smiled, "In other words, combat clothing."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Harry. He sat down and began pulling on the boots with a little difficulty. They had lots of hooks and buckles. Next he threaded the belt through the belt loops of his jeans and stuck his wand in the holder. He slipped on the gloves, and shrugging into the trench coat. He arranged his shoulders in a classic "tough guy" pose and winked salaciously at Hermione and Ginny. They both fell over giggling. Harry grinned a twirled around, the coat spreading out behind him. He felt "all-powerful".

"Alright everyone, I think you should all go to bed," said Mrs. Weasley as she came, dishtowel in hand. "My my Harry those things fit you nicely, is that what was in the box?"

When Harry nodded she went over to him and began examining the collar of his coat.

"Oh my," she said breathlessly. "This is made by Magnus P.!" She looked around at them and saw the book lying on the coffee table. "It looks like you three have already figured out what it's made of." She said. "Who on earth sent you all this?" 

"It was Merlin," said Harry. "He told me he forgot to give it to me before I left. He wore it when he was young."

Mrs. Weasley looked very impressed. She patted his shoulder. 

"Take good care of it young man, that stuff is likely worth more than all of our lives. Now off to bed all of you."

Harry yawned and stretched.

"I agree. G'night everyone." He gave them all a military salute and headed upstairs. Once he was in bed he heard the three them come up as well. He inhaled deeply and drifted off to the sound of Ron's light snoring.

*Matte: as in the opposite of glossy. Smooth but dull, like well used leather.


	6. Chapter VI

CHAPTER VI

Harry woke up early, even before Mrs. Weasley. He got up, and put on some close-fitting black jeans and a dark green shirt that wasn't tight, just snug. It was more an olive tint rather than forest green. He put on his new belt and went downstairs. He entered the kitchen and flicked his wand a few times, setting the kettle to boil and the coffee to start making itself. With more flicks of his wand he sent flower, eggs, baking soda, milk, and all the other ingredients it takes to make pancakes to mixing in a bowl. He chopped apples and nectarines by hand and put them in a bowl, where they waited to be mixed into the batter. Satisfied that everything in the kitchen had a job to do, he went into the dining room and began to set the table for breakfast for everyone. The Weasley's had always treated him with such hospitality that he felt the least he could do was save Mrs. Weasley the trouble of making breakfast on a chaotic morning like the day that school was due to start. Also, years of cooking meals for the Dursleys had trained him well in the culinary arts and cooking had become one of his hidden talents. The table set, he summoned milk, orange juice, jam, and maple syrup and set them in the middle of it. Struck by a sudden idea he went outside to the garden.

***

Ginny woke up and stretched languorously, feeling the satisfying pull at her muscles. Getting out of bed, she donned her kimono over her pajamas and slippers and made her way downstairs. As she entered the kitchen she saw a great industry of mixing, beating, cooking and cleaning. Glancing around confusedly (she was pretty sure she'd heard mum snoring in the master bedroom) she looked around for who was awake. Just then Harry entered through the kitchen door holding a huge bouquet of wildflowers. He retrieved a vase from the cupboard and filled it with water. He cut the ends off the stems of all the flowers and settled them in the vase, which he carried into the dining room without seeing her. Ginny followed him, impressed that he knew exactly what to do with flowers and intrigued to know what he was up to. Upon entering the dining room she smiled. The early morning sun filled the room, shining on dishes and the flowers that Harry was setting in the center of the table. Ginny seized the opportunity to stare at him unobserved, when he turned around to go back into the kitchen. He stopped abruptly.

"Ginny," he said in surprise "G'morning."

Ginny beamed at him. 

"Harry this is wonderful! Did you do this all yourself?" She went over and smelled the flowers, picking up traces of mint and rosemary along with the flowers' perfume. Looking back at him she saw him blush.

"I always cooked breakfast for the Dursleys, I've had practice." He said modestly.

Ginny smiled slightly.

"Yes but I'm sure you never brought them fresh wild flowers." She said with a wink.

Harry half-smiled back at her.

"Your family has always been so nice to me," he explained. "I wanted to do something nice in return." 

"Well this is great." Replied Ginny. Then she grinned. " Eventually you'll realize we consider you family and then you won't have to do us favors anymore." She chuckled and went into the kitchen, listening to Harry protest. 

Ginny served herself some tea and helped Harry carry the steaming dishes out to the table. He'd made apple, nectarine and plain pancakes as well as eggs and bacon. He'd also cooked sausages, hash browns, tomatoes, and made stacks of toast. Ginny covered the dishes with dishtowels or saucepan tops and set a charm on all of it to keep it hot while they waited for everyone to wake up. She and Harry were in the middle of washing up when Ron, Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in. Harry looked up and went back to scrubbing, but Ginny dried her hands and smiled widely at them all.

"All of you go into the dining room and see what Harry did for everyone." She said. Harry dried his hands as well and he and Ginny followed them all into the dining room to see their reactions. There were lots of exclamations such as "How wonderful!" and "How thoughtful of you Harry" and in Ron's case " Wow Harry you can _cook?_ Can you knit as well?" 

Not bothering to wait for the twins, they all sat down to eat and there were more compliments passed around about the excellent food.

***

At 45 minutes to 11:00 Harry went upstairs to grab his things. He sat down on Ron's bed and began to put his boots on, taking time to make sure all the straps and buckles were in the right places. He put on his school robes but left them unfastened so they revealed his clothing. Shrugging into the trench coat he decided against wearing the gloves and placed them in one of the numerous pockets of the coat. He surveyed himself in the mirror. The coat emphasized his height and broad shoulders. It went well with his olive shirt and black jeans and black school robes. He nodded in satisfaction and practiced getting his wand quickly out of its holder on his belt for fun. Finally having succeeded to do so smoothly, he went back downstairs.

Half and hour to eleven had the Weasley family rushing out the door to go to Kings Cross Station. They trundled out of the drive way in Arthur's latest car: A dull greenish-tan Volkswagen bus. They arrived, running a little late and hurried into the station. Harry didn't bother with the barrier. He waved to Mr. Weasley and blew Mrs. Weasley a kiss, then ducked behind a stone column and apparated inside. Ron and Hermione could apparate now as well, but they had too many possessions with them, and only amplified powers like Harry's would give them the ability to apparate with a huge trunk. 

He arrived on platform 9 and 3/4 only a minute or two ahead of Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had seen the three off outside the barrier. Harry magically lifted the others' trunks onto the train and followed them inside as the warning whistle blew on the Hogwarts Express.

"Whew." Said Ginny, flopping down in a seat, "that was close." 

Harry sat down too. He flipped up his collar and leaned back, propping his boots on the table in front of him, intent on taking a nap. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, a familiar nasal voice startled him out of sleep.

"Well now look at this," Drawled Draco Malfoy. He cocked his head and made a mock baby face, "Two weasels and a mudblood. Oh! And someone else has joined the dream team! Where'd Potty go? Would it be too much to hope he's dead?" Crabbe and Goyle chuckled stupidly behind him. Harry rolled his eyes and got up. Malfoy obviously hadn't recognized him. He strolled right up close to Malfoy and looked down on the shorter boy with his best menacing expression on his face. Malfoy was already about 3 inches shorter (about 5' 10") than Harry but his boots gave him an extra inch.

"What? You don't recognize your favorite person Malfoy?" Harry growled. He stepped back, folded his arms. Turning to the Ron, Hermione and Ginny, he sniffed.

"It's stupider than I guessed" he told them. They chuckled. Malfoy went pink. He reached into his pocket for his wand, but his hand came out empty. He looked up at Harry, who was leaning against the wall, nonchalantly twirling the missing wand in his fingers (thanks to a silent wandless summoning charm). 

"Looking for this?" he asked innocently and stuck it in an extra loop in his belt. Malfoy growled and pulled a knife out of his own belt. Harry chuckled, silently his temper was running thin but he didn't let it show on his face. He simply zipped up the lapel of his trench coat, and pushed away from the wall spreading his arms.

"Come on Malfoy" he said quietly. "Stab me. Go right ahead." 

Malfoy look slightly perplexed, but took a hard swipe at Harry's chest. The blade glanced off sharply and shattered. Harry looked down at his chest and noted that there was no trace of a mark on the hydraskin. He laughed.

"It's made out of hydraskin, Mr. Malfoy" he spoke as if to a small child. Then he reached out grabbed Malfoy and Goyle by their collars, and using his muscle strength, and quite a bit of wandless magic, chucked them both out the carriage door. He looked at Crabbe. The boy looked terrified, and ran out on his own. Harry chuckled, threw Malfoy's wand out the door after them, and went to sit back down, unzipping the coat again as he went.

"Brilliant Harry!" said Ron. He and Harry exchanged a high five.

Harry laughed, "If the slimy bastard had any brains, he would have noticed me zipping up my coat and realized something is up. If he had then he'd have swiped at my face not my chest."

"And what would you have done if Malfoy _was_ smart enough to go for your face?" Hermione wanted to know.

Harry smirked. "I'd have ducked."

When they arrived at Hogsmead it was raining. During the train ride, Harry had discovered an attachable hood to his coat, which he attached now, but left it down, seeing as how they were still on the train.

***

Ginny followed close behind Harry and hesitated at the door step; it was pouring hard by now. Harry flipped up his hood and turned to look at her. He opened half of his coat wide and beckoned to her. She saw that there was plenty of extra space on the one side of his coat. She ran quickly over, ducked and took cover under it. Harry covered her and pulled her to him snugly, so that she wouldn't get wet except on her hair. They ran as quickly as they could and got in an empty carriage. They'd lost Ron and Hermione along the way somewhere, and the carriage was empty.

***

Ginny messed with her wet hair self-consciously, pulling it up in a bun and sticking her wand through it like a chopstick. Harry watched in fascination as little drops of water fell from the stray tips of her fiery auburn tresses, glinting like little diamonds. His heart thumped madly and he hastily looked out the window before she caught him staring.

***

When they arrived, they were ushered into the great hall by Professor Mcgonagall.

"Alright everyone," she said briskly, "Smarten yourselves up a bit. Neville, tie those shoes, and Harry, take that gigantic _thing off,_ and fasten up your school robes _now."_

Harry grinned at her and obliged. He swung if off with a flourish and draped it over his arm while he fastened his robes loosely so he could still reach inside and get his wand if he needed to. 

Ginny watched, as most of the girls above fourth year who had been eyeing Harry all evening gasped when they heard his name and recalled what he used to look like. She grinned, but felt a little pang of jealousy. The rest of the school settled to their seats at their house tables and started up conversations.

"Hey look guys professor Snape's not there." Said Ron with excitement.

"Don't get your hopes up," said Harry,"He's probably on the prowl somewhere, rounding up first years."

"Well if that's the case then may some higher being have mercy on the poor little things." Said Hermione matter-of-factly. "And look, there's no Defense against the Dark Arts teacher either. I wonder who the new one is this year."

Just then, the first years entered trailing behind Professor McGonagall (no Snape in sight) and lined up in front of the staff table. Many of them were trembling as Professor McGonagall set up the stool and sorting hat.

"Were we ever that little?" Ginny whispered to Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Harry asked with a smile. "I know for a fact I was smaller than most of them."

Ginny pressed her hand to her lips and suppressed a giggle, as the sorting began.

***

Authors note: Sorry about skipping the sorting guys but I'm hopeless at poetry and I thought it would better to skip it rather than steal someone else's sorting song.

***

When the sorting had finished, Professor Dumbledore rose carefully out of his seat 

"Welcome, all of you new comers to Hogwarts! Now let us begin the feast!"

He sat back down at his table as the noise of many conversations started up all over the hall. They huge oak tables creaked under the weight of several tons of meat pies, lamb, chicken, pork, gravy, mashed potatoes, roast potatoes, chipolatas, soup, green beans, peas, more vegetables, pints of pumpkin juice, and more. Harry sighed in satisfaction and served himself a little bit of everything. At the staff table, a young woman had come in through a back door, and sat down in Professor Snape's old seat. Someone across the table tapped his sleeve.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, are you an exchange student?" Harry chuckled at looked over at Ginny, Ron and Hermione next to him.

"I don't look _that _different do I?" he asked them. Ron and Hermione nodded.

"You'd be surprised." Said Ginny.

Harry turned back to Neville, who had been watching the exchange curiously, an expression of understanding dawning on him slowly. He coughed slightly.

"_Harry?"_ and Neville wasn't the only one who said it. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and several other fellow Gryffindors all stared at him as well.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

Dumbledore got up when everyone had eaten his or her fill.

"Welcome welcome, I am glad to see that most are back here at Hogwarts this year. Just a few announcements before you all go off to bed. First of all I regret to inform you all that Professor Snape had urgent matters to attend to this year and will not be joining us." No one looked disappointed. "I am therefore honored to introduce to you our new Potions Master, Professor Jeanne Guilleminot. She was a student at Beauxbatons Academy and has come all the way from France to fill this post." Everyone clapped enthusiastically, some because they were glad she wasn't Snape and some because she was good looking. Dumbledore motioned for silence again.

"We have another new teacher with us this year. Professor Sandra Mackintock is from the U.S. She sends her apologies that she could not be here with us this evening because she missed her Apparating Departure time. You will all meet her in Defense Against the Dark Arts class." He smiled at everyone. "I am also happy to announce that we will be having a Yule Ball this year," girls giggled, guys groaned. "The Yule Ball is limited to fourth years and up, younger students are welcome if invited. There will be three Hogsmead trips before the Yule Ball, this should all give you sufficient time to get the perfect robes for the occasion. And finally I would like to say that Quidditch tryouts are to be held in mid September. Now off to bed with all of you!" Everyone began to get up and make their ways to their dormitories, chatting about new teachers and who would try out for Quidditch.

"I hope we find a good reserve keeper," said Ron as they got ready for bed, "Last years was a disaster, I couldn't get anything through to him." Ron had been keeper since fifth year. Once he had gotten over the stage fright, he was quite brilliant.

Harry agreed, and got into bed, his head full of thoughts about school, his stomach full of food.


	7. Chapter VII

CHAPTER VII

The first day of classes had always been a fun experience. As it turned out, they had double Potions with the Slytherins first thing after breakfast, but Potions wasn't the same class it had been previously.

Professor Guilleminot, or Professor Jeanne as she suggested everyone call her when no one could pronounce her last name, was good-natured and intelligent, with no tolerance for rudeness, rule-breaking or insolence. Therefore, when Draco Malfoy walked confidently into class 3 minutes late, she took 25 points from Slytherin and gave him detention. 

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully except for a headache that grew steadily in Harry's temples. By the beginning of Defense Against the Dark Arts (their last period of the day) Harry's forehead was pounding. He slumped moodily into his seat and put his head down on the table. In the middle of attendance Harry stoop up very abruptly, gritting his teeth, his eyes watering, one palm pressed tightly to his scar. Everyone looked at him curiously, including Professor Mackintock. He pressed his back to the wall and leaned forward. 

"Somebody get Dumbledore!" he croaked with difficulty. "Something bad's about to happen."

Professor Mackintock, realizing who he was, had the presence of mind to point her wand and the fire and shout Dumbledore's name. The old man stepped out of the fireplace seconds later and rushed to where Harry sat in a heap on the floor, but as he did so, Harry stood up quickly.

"Hogsmead" said Harry hoarsely. Pulling out his wand, he summoned his Hydraskin cloak and disapparated.

***

Dumbledore did a quick spell.

"ATTENTION ALL TEACHERS AND STUDENTS," his voice resonated through every gap and space, "DEATH EATERS ARE ATTACKING HOGSMEAD. ALL STUDENTS GO IMMEDIATELY TO THE GREAT HALL, ALL TEACHERS SWEEP THE HALLS IN YOUR VICINTY THEN REPORT TO THE STAFF ROOM. _DO NOT PANIC._" 

There were yells of fright and confusion, but the students managed to successfully make it to the great hall in very short time. The word quickly spread of Harry's display, and how he had miraculously apparated out of Hogwarts. Upon hearing the story, Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other in horror. Ron looked muttered something about stealing Harry's firebolt and flying to Hogsmead to aid his friend, but as he spoke the Great Hall doors closed and locked themselves. Teachers would occasionally walk in to check on them through a back door, but no one came to give any explanations. Eventually Professor McGonagall conjured up sleeping bags and declared lights out. Harry still wasn't back.

***

Harry had been fighting for what seemed like hours. He slammed his fist into a black hooded face and ducked a crutacious curse, rolling on dirt damp with blood. He came up, placing a roundhouse kick in a deatheater's stomach and sending three disarming curses in different direction. He banished the deatheater with a wandless charm and jumped high in the air, tucking into a ball and then landing feet first on another black cloaked figure. 

As suddenly as they had appeared, the deatheaters vanished, leaving nothing but smoking ruin at the lower end of the town: the residential area. Harry had guessed that they would try to leave sometime soon. It was one of those pointless hit and run attacks, meant only to inspire terror and strike fear into the hearts of anyone who heard about it. He kicked a splinter of wood angrily, it skittered away from him and hit rock. Wiping some muck off his cheek he spat out a little blood. Just then, a scream came from a burning house near him. Harry's stomach dropped as he ran inside. Flipping up the collar of his trench coat, (which he had discovered was fire proof), he lifted his arm to protect his face and slammed through a smoldering door to the room inside. A young woman lay trapped under a beam that (luckily) wasn't burning. Her arm was stretched out towards her baby, who lay wailing, just out of her reach. 

"Save my baby!" she shouted at him, "This beam is too heavy to lift with magic, don't worry about me just get him out of here!" she coughed violently. Harry picked up the crying infant and tucked the poor thing inside his coat. With one hand supporting the baby, he spread his fingers and reached his hand out. He bit his lip, concentrating. Slowly, the huge piece of wood shifted, and then flew quickly away and landed heavily in the corner of the room. The woman, who's leg appeared broken at the femur, screamed in pain as the feeling rushed back to her limb. Harry splinted her leg using a slab of wood and some magic, and cast the strongest pain relief charm he knew. She sighed and fell into a demi-concious stupor, from the shock. Harry strapped the baby safely to his mother with as ling of scrap cloth tied around her neck., then hoisted the woman up, one arm under her knees, the other under her under her arms. Her head lolled on his chest. He jogged out of the house as it began to collapse and slowed when he hit the middle of town. By this time aurors had arrived at the scene. They all looked up as the strange young man carrying a woman and a baby, stepped through the burning ruins as stopped in front of them. He shook his hair out of his face and most caught a glimpse of a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Can anyone here conjure a portkey to Hogwarts for me?" he asked. "My hands are kind of full." 

One man stepped forward. He reached out and tucked an object in Harry's front pocket.

"That'll activate in a sec" he said, "we can take her for you Mr. Potter."

Harry shook his head, surprised that they had recognized him so quickly. "I'll bring her to the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey is as capable as anyone at St. Mungos." 

He nodded to them and was portkeyed away promptly.

***

Almost everyone looked up from their sleeping bags as they saw a dirty, grimy, blood covered Harry appear in the great hall carrying an unconscious woman, and a sniffling baby. He stalked past them and the locked doors of the great hall blasted open in front of him as he headed towards the hospital wing. Professors' Mcgonagall, Guilleminot and Dumbledore converged on him as he went. When they entered the hospital wing, Harry laid the woman down on a bed and Madam Pompfrey came rushing over.

"She's got a broken femur, a possible concussion, and serious shock symptoms." Said Harry in a cracked voice. 

Madam Pompfrey nodded and went to work. Dumbledore stepped forward, but Harry shook his head.

"I'll discuss it later," he said. "I'm going back to help the aurors with clean up and searches."

Dumbledore looked at the filthy, bedraggled, dead-tired boy. He glared at Harry with authority and insisted Harry go to sleep, saying the aurors knew how to do their own jobs. Harry's eyes went hard.

"Dumbledore, not one of the aurors down there is going to be able to find trapped victims better than me, you can give me detention, suspend me, _I. Don't. Care. _I'm going back. Goodbye." And he disapparated again.

***

By seven the next morning, all the students were awake in their sleeping bags, talking, spreading the news of Harry's brief return and departure, and making up possible scenarios for what might have happened. Some were up sitting at the tables, eating breakfast that had been there when they all woke up. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat in silence. They were worried out of their minds about Harry, who they'd seen come in at about two with the woman in his arms, and hadn't seen him back since. _He's been out all night _thought Ginny frantically, but as she thought it, the big double doors opened again and in walked Dumbledore and Harry. 

"Hogsmead has been secured and the fires have been put out. I would like to thank you all for being so patient. The reason we had you all sleep in the great hall was to protect you from any deatheater attack on Hogwarts that could potentially have occurred." Announced Dumbledore. "Some of you may be having trouble understanding the reason, or the cause behind this attack. I am sorry to inform you all that these occurrences have become all too common over the past two years. Lots of people, including many of your parents, do not believe it is wise to scare you all with such horrors, but let me tell you information is vital to the survival of peace. When we are informed we are educated, and when we are educated we work together. And if everyone tries there best to work together, then we can win this war. Voldemort works best by spreading suspicion and discord. If you are willinge enough, then you can succeed in not letting him get to you." He nodded to everyone, and walked smartly out of the room, but Harry stayed and made his way towards his friends.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, he smelled like brimstone and cooked flesh. Harry saw the look. He gave them a weak grin.

"Sorry guys" he said quietly. "I just thought I'd pop in before I go take a shower."

They all let out breaths of relief. He sounded mentally stable, and he would smell better soon. Good. Hermione smiled kindly.

"Use the prefects bathroom," she said. "The password is wintergreen."

Harry looked at her gratefully and left the great hall.

***

Harry stood under the shower for a very long time. He felt the grime and blood sloughing off his body and the satisfying sting as the steamy water washed out his numerous cuts. Harry scrubbed his hair with shampoo for the second time, rinsed, and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a soft, fluffy white towel off one of the benches, and wrapped it around his waste. Harry examined a cut between his knuckles, where the skin had split when he punched a deatheater with some sort of facial piercing. He grimaced. The man had been hooded, but he doubted there were many old deatheaters that got their eyebrows or lips pierced. This one had probably been young, and newly recruited. _How sad_ Harry thought. He scuffed his foot on the tiled floor. Sometimes he wished he were in a different world, where none of this could ever happen. Harry sighed. He glanced over at his pile of dirty clothing, wondering why he hadn't thought to bring clean ones; he certainly didn't want to be making any mad dashes half-naked through the halls.

There was a small knock on the door, before the handle turned, and Hermione peeked in with her eyes closed.

"Are you decent Harry?" she asked.

Harry chuckled despite his dour mood.

"As decent as I can be when all I have is towels." He replied.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Which is exactly why I'm here actually. I figured you might not have any clean clothes." She handed him a pile that consisted of boxers, sweats, a T-shirt, and socks.

Harry tried vainly to smile, but all of a sudden the events of the past 12 hours came crashing down on him fully. To his horror, he felt his eyes begin to fill. _Great! _He thought furiously, _now I'm going to cry in front of Hermione_. Hermione looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. She stepped forward and gave him a huge embrace. Something inside Harry snapped, and despite his minimal dress, he buried his head in her shoulder, tears soaking through her shirt. Hermione stroked his head in a sisterly way, and whispered comforting words.

"Everything's going to be fine Harry, we're all here. Just let it all out."

She continued to whisper and coax, and at length the tears stopped. Harry felt all dried up inside.

"How can _one _man do _so much damage_ to half a planet?" came Harry's muffled voice, still buried in her shoulder. Hermione stroked his back, not knowing what to say. 

" I hate him!" he burst out vehemently. Hermione pulled away from him slightly. She lifted his chin with one hand, and looked into his eyes, feeling an intense emotion in her chest.

"Then you _do _something with that hate Harry Potter. Take all that emotion, and use it to do influential things. The world needs someone to look up to in times like these, and you could be that person."

Harry's lip trembled.

"What if I can't?" he asked, his eyes full of anxiety. 

Hermione smiled and tweaked his nose. 

"You can do anything, and we'll all be here to help."

Despite himself, Harry began to believe her. He sighed.

"You know what I've always wanted?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione asked in turn.

"A big sister." Said Harry, now smiling himself.

Hermione beamed at him. "I would love nothing better, than to be your big sister Mr. Potter." She said. "Now get dressed and I'll meet you in the common room. Ron and Ginny are worried about you." 

Harry turned, and set about finishing his washing up with a fuller heart.


	8. Chapter VIII

CHAPTER VIII

Authors note: To HermioneGreen, in chap VIII I was considering Hermione as "older" as in more mature and responsible. Sort of someone to look after Harry in a way, please continue to review, I really appreciate your comments. Also same to all other reviewers, thanks for all the positive criticism, please keep reviewing! J 

Several days after the attack, Harry went down to the great hall to meet the Gryffindor quidditch team early for breakfast. Fred and George had left Harry with the captaincy last year, before they left school. Right now, the team consisted of him, Ron as keeper, two twin fifth year girls: Tiffany and Lana as beaters, and Blake and Colin Creevy as Chasers. They last chaser had been a boy named Mark, but his parents had pulled him out of Hogwarts after last year to go into hiding. 

"Hello you lot." Harry said in greeting, they all waved, mid-chew.

"While you've all got your mouths full, I'll start," said Harry. "Quidditch tryouts are in a few weeks and you all know that if we want to keep together a good team we need the perfect chaser, and a few good reserves."

"Here, here!" said Blake, raising his mug of tea. 

Harry grinned.

"So I want you all to start looking for promising students in Gryffindor. If you see any, bring up the team and see if they're interested. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. Harry clapped his hand together.

"Excellent." He said, sitting down and serving himself some porridge.

"Quidditch tryouts are in two weeks, let's hope we get a good turnout."

***

Ginny woke up early by accident, and made her way to the great hall for breakfast. When she entered the hall, she found Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindor team, sitting at one end of the table eating breakfast. _Hmm, maybe I should try out for chaser this year, _she thought idly to herself. Ginny made her way over and sat down between Ron and Harry.

"'Morning Gin'" said Ron through his toast. Ginny ruffled his hair to annoy him and reached for the pumpkin juice.

"Having an early morning meeting Harry?" she asked him.

He nodded and gestured that he couldn't talk because his mouth was stuffed full. Ginny smiled.

"I was considering trying out for that chaser position," she told him.

Harry swallowed hastily and grinned enthusiastically. He had a slightly maniac glint in his eye. _Reminds me of Oliver Wood, _Ginny thought in amusement.

"Excellent Ginny, I'm sure you'll be great!" exclaimed Harry.

Ron didn't look too pleased however.

"Ginny, are you sure you should be playing quidditch? I mean," Ron cleared his throat and looked at her apprehensively, "I can be dangerous" He trailed off uncomfortably.

Ginny laughed to cover up her irritation. _Well really, _she thought angrily,_ I'm not made of glass._

"Don't be ridiculous Ron," she said easily, "If I can beat you up, and you play quidditch, then I'm pretty sure I can play quidditch without getting seriously injured."

Ron's ears went pink, but he took the hint, and dropped the subject. Ginny served herself some porridge as well, topping it with honey and cinnamon.

Sitting down to eat, she listened to the team talk about the game. They were discussing "plans of attack", as they liked to call them, everyone leaning over a piece of parchment as Harry traced diagrams on it. Interested, Ginny leaned over to see.

"Look," he said. "If Colin stays at this side of the pitch and the third chaser at the other, then Blake can stay in the middle but closer to the ground. That way we've got all sides and the lower space covered."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with him. Ginny shook her head. She grabbed the pencil and began to talk.

"That's not going to work," she told him. Harry stared. "Look," she said impatiently. " You have a huge space between Colin and Blake." She drew a line between Colin's dot and Blake's. "If Malfoy's daddy buys the Slytherins the new Firebolt05s, a Slytherin could start at the other end of the field and intercept a ball thrown by Colin to Blake as long as he accelerates to twice the speed of the ball. That's not including wind force, and his ability to swerve down or upwards. What you need to do is keep them close together, if they concentrate, they can pass in and out of each other and swerve around people as one body. It'll minimize the risk of an intercept." Ginny looked up. They were all gaping at her.

"How come we didn't think of that?" asked Harry with chagrin, he stared at her in admiration. The team shook their heads.

"Because you're all blockheads that's why," said Ginny, poking her tongue out at Harry.

He grinned happily, and tweaked her nose.  
"And you're brilliant, of course."

Ginny went slightly pink,

"Of course!" she said briskly, going back to her bowl of porridge.

Most of the day passed uneventfully. In potions, Harry had become exceedingly bored after easily putting together a truth potion, so Professor Jeanne had set him to reading a rare and complicated book full of ancient potions. Harry laughed when he saw that the author was Merlin and handed it back to her, saying politely that he already new the potions in this book.

She looked at him skeptically, but obviously Professor Dumbledore had already spoken with her, so she threw her hands in the air with exasperation.

"Mr. Potter, I really do not eexactly know what kind of work to give you. Per'aps you have some suggestions of your own?!" She glared at him through stylish, square, plastic rimmed spectacles. Harry looked around the room. The walls were built of boring smooth stone blocks, dank and damp and moldy. Not a good learning environment. Plus, Snape was not longer around. Harry looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Redecorate?" he asked.

At the end of the day Harry made his way down to Professor Dumbledore office. He grinned to himself. To his surprise and delight, Professor Jeanne had actually like his idea. She had clapped her hands, her eyes lighting up. Harry had first used a scouring spell to remove the worst of the mold from the walls. The Professor had then set him to conjuring draperies and tapestries to hang on the walls. He'd then thought to conjure more old fashioned-looking bookshelves, on which he placed all the vials and jars that were for student use. He'd covered the floor with an ancient Moroccan rug that he'd thought to summon from the broom closet that He, Ron, and Hermione had locked Crabbe and Goyle in during second year. The room now had the look of a proper apothecary, full of steaming cauldrons and unusual ingredients. 

Upon arriving at the stone gargoyle at the entrance to the headmaster's office, Harry merely apparated inside rather than face the problem of guessing the password. Dumbledore looked up from his papers. He put down his quill and pushed his spectacles a little farther up the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, Harry. What can I do for you?" he asked.

" I had a bit of an idea," said Harry. Dumbledore nodded for him to continue. "I'd like to try an animagus transformation." Said Harry quickly.

Dumbledore smiled.  
"I had wondered if you might ask me sometime," replied Dumbledore. "Considering your magical abilities I believe you should have no trouble with it. Have you thought of what animal you might like to become?"

Harry blew out a breath of relief when he heard Dumbledore's assent.

"I had actually thought to try something a little more complicated," said Harry a little hesitantly. He stuck his hands in his pockets. Dumbledore stared back at him expectantly, but something told Harry the old man had guessed what he was about to say.

"I'd like to try a Polyanimagus transformation."

"Indeed?" said Dumbledore, his eyes full of approval. "Now that is a task worthy of your abilities Harry. I have not seen a polyanimagus in many many years. What animal forms did you have in mind? "

Harry thought for a minute. "I thought a silver-winged merlin and a shadowcat. One large and stealthy, the other small and fast"

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Two excellent choices Harry, they suit your character like a glove." He pointed to a shelf. "I believe you will find a book on that shelf called _Altering Appearances: A Guide to Animagus and Polyanimagus Transformations_."

Harry went over and picked the book off the shelf. 

"This is perfect Professor Dumbledore, I can't thank you enough." He said as he headed for the door.

Dumbledore raised his hand and nodded, with a smile on his face and looked back down to his papers again.

"Oh," said Harry "One more thing." Dumbledore looked up. "I was wondering if I could make use of the great hall certain evenings for the meditative exercise I do. I requires more room than a classroom with desks."

Dumbledore smiled.  
"That'll be fine Harry as long as you don't stay there until too late at night." He took a something from his desk. I was a small, flat brass coin, a little larger that a quarter. It hung on a red piece of string.

"This is what we use for permanent hallway passes. I any teacher finds you there past curfew show them this so you don't receive detention. Do you only need one? "

Harry grinned. "Actually Ginny Weasley asked me to teach her what I've been doing a while ago."

Dumbledore pulled another one out of the desk and handed it to Harry with a glint in his eye. He made no comment however. Harry thanked Professor Dumbledore and left his office.

***

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, his nose buried deep in the thick tome, feeling the excitement building in his chest.

"What are you reading Harry?" came Hermione's voice. 

Harry looked up and beamed at her and Ron, who were sitting on the couch. He strode over and sat down between them, presenting the book to Hermione. She flipped it closed and read the title. Her eyes became round and she gasped.

"Harry this is amazing! Did Dumbledore say you could do this?" She asked excitedly. 

Harry nodded.

"Bloody hell mate that's fantastic" sad Ron, slapping his back. "A polyanimagus, I've only ever heard of them! No one's tried it for years, but if anyone can it's you" He said grinning. Harry felt his heart swell, Ron was truly the best mate in the world he thought to himself.

"Any idea what you want to become?" asked Hermione eagerly. 

Harry chuckled. 

"Accio Care of Magical Creatures book!" he shouted. He caught it deftly and began paging through it quickly.

"I'm only going to do two," he said. "Here, this is the first one, read it out loud will you Hermione? I'd like to here it again."

Hermione cleared her throat.

"The Silverwinged Merlin ooh Harry good choice The silverwinged merlin is a most formidable magical creature. About 8 inches from the tip of the beak to the tip of the tail, and with an 18-inch wingspan, it is perhaps the smallest magical bird of prey. The silverwinged merlin, or silverwing, is capable of flying incredibly fast, and turning sharply and abruptly. As it turns, it does not slow down, but rather maneuvers it's wings into a position to utilize its momentum and send it careening around at twice the speed at which it was traveling. This ability is partly what gives it its name. In addition to this, the Merlin has extendible flight feathers, made out of an organic substance that has similar properties to silver. These feathers are razor sharp, and are used to dismember the silverwing's prey. In older times, silverwings were caught, and trained for combat, as they can be extremely dangerous and agile." Hermione looked up at him grinning. 

"Excellent choice." She said, "Now what's the other one." 

"A shadowcat," said Harry. Hermione looked perplexed, but Ron's eyes grew wide with approval.

"Find it in the book and you'll see Hermione," he said. 

Hermione flipped to the index and ran her finger down the columns, muttering.

"Aha, here we go shadowcatrighto. The shadowcat is an interesting and difficult animal to observe. It is an enormous cat that resembles a panther except that its fur is not truly black, it is actually a deep midnight blue. The shadow cat has the ability to "disappear" or blend into any place that has shadow by altering its body to become only made of shadow and air. This is not however, to be confused with the shadow that dementors are made out of. Shadowcats are only capable of becoming shadow that is or has existed on this earth, rather than shadow from the shadow realms. It can move in direct sunlight comfortably but will be incapable of hunting for food as long as it remains there. They are extremely stealthy and difficult to photograph, by the picture at right has been treated to separate the shadowcat's shadow material from the shadow cast by the tree, creating a discernable shape."

Ron nodded in approval, and Hermione looked up, impressed.

"How did you think of these Harry? I've never heard of a shadowcat." She asked him.

Harry shrugged.

"I just looked through this book, I'd never heard of either of them before that. It's the little red warning sign above both of them that got me interested."

"What does the little red warning sign mean exactly?" asked Ron leaning over the book.

Hermione flipped to the front. "Difficult animagus to complete, caution is advised. Certain ingredients for potion may be difficult to obtain." She read.

"Well don't worry about the ingredients, Dobble and Cook's apothecary down in Hogsmead is one of the best in the world. If they don't have the ingredients, you might not find them anywhere else. Still, I know your very capable of this Harry but try to be careful, we'd hate to see anything happen to you."

Ron nodded in agreement.

***

Ginny skipped down the stairs from the girl's dormitory and entered the common room. Ron and Hermione were just getting up from the couch, both off to bed, but they stopped and beckoned to her.

"Look what Harry's going to do." Said Hermione, pointing at the book on the table.

"Altering Appearances: A Guide to Animagus and Polyanimagus Transformations." Ginny read out loud. "Oh wow Harry this is amazing."

Harry blushed.

"And its gonna he's gonna be a polyanimagus" added Ron, looking proud of his friend.

Ginny smiled enthusiastically. "What fun!" she said. 

"Well, Ron and I are off to bed, you two don't stay up too late."

Harry looked at his watch, one that actually worked.

"It's only seven fort-five," he said.

"Yes well you would do well to get some sleep as well." She told him briskly. 

Harry glanced and Hermione, then at Ron, and then both of them again, then looked up at Ginny and raised and eyebrow, with a small smirk. Ginny put a hand over her mouth and coughed, but it sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

"G'night!" Harry called over their retreating backs.

He turned back to Ginny. 

"Hey listen Gin, if you still want to do this Tai Chi thing I have hall passes for us, so we can stay out passed eight and not get in trouble."

Ginny grinned.

"That would be great." She told him.

Harry removed one of the coins from around his neck and handed it to her. He beckoned with one hand and nodded towards the common room door. 

"C'mon, first lesson starts now in the great hall." 

Ginny followed him out, placing the coin around her neck.

***

Ron and Hermione lingered at the bottom of the stairs that led to the girls and boys dormitory, talking about who-knows-what just for the sake of remaining in each other's company for a little longer. When both of them ran out of things to say, Hermione looked down at her feet, and scuffed a foot along the carpet. When she looked up again, Ron was staring at her oddly. He leaned forward ever so slightly, but suddenly Dean and Seamus came through the doorway from the boy's dormitory showers, with wet hair and pajamas on. Ron stepped back abruptly and cleared his throat.

"I better go take a shower as well," he said awkwardly.

Hermione smiled at him, not letting any of her discomfort show on her face. After all, Ron was one of her best friends, why should she be uncomfortable around him?

"Yes well, It's actually time for me to go to sleep as well," she replied. "Sleep well."

Ron relaxed a little more.

"Yea, sweet dreams mione" he said before climbing the stairs.

Hermione blew out her breath, _damn Dean and Seamus, _she thought in irritation.

***

Harry and Ginny entered the great hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. He was wearing sweats already, and Ginny had on a pair of stretchy pants, similar to sweats but tighter, without the bunched ankle. Harry bent over and began to take off his shoes and Ginny followed him. She noticed he left his shirt on this time. _Should I tell him he can take his shirt off if he wants to?_ She asked herself. _No that would sound like I _want_ him to take off his shirt. _She sighed to herself._ And the problem is, I _do _want him to take it off. Arg! No! This is just a lesson. Purely professional, got it Ginny?_

Harry clapped his hands together. 

"Alright, so I don't really know where to start. I guess I should teach you some basic movements first, and then we can start using then along with the meditation."

Ginny nodded.

"Sounds good to me" she said.

"Pretty much I'm going to be teaching you martial fighting techniques, you can use them to actually fight with as well, like if you need to get rid of a brother or two." He winked at her.

Despite her resolution, Ginny felt her heart thump heavily.

"So first we stand straight with the feet slightly apart" Ginny spread her feet, "no a little more apart," said Harry, she arranged them into the proper position," yea perfectAnd leave your hands at your sides. Now lift both hands as high as your chest, and face them away from you and to the side, fingers straight, palm forward. Yea like that, pretend your pushing against a wall." He adjusted her arm positions a little. 

"Good now, curl your right fingers, at the second joint like this. Great see the, that's the basic hand position for almost every hit. You can thrust up with your palm, or punch with that first row of knuckles. Once your hand gets strong enough, you can do real damage punching like that."

"What am I doing with the other hand?" asked Ginny.

Harry glared playfully at her.

"Be patient, that's what I'm about to show you."

***

Two hours later, at about ten, Ginny yawned widely.

"Listen Harry I need to go get some rest" she told him.

Harry smiled at her.

"Sure, you've learned enough for this evening anyway. You're a really fast learner, you pick things up almost immediately," he said while putting his shoes back on.

Ginny blushed, and fumbled at her shoelaces.

"Well, thanks," she answered him. 

They both left the great hall, and Harry used some wandless magic to close the great hall doors.

"You seem really good at doing wandless magic," commented Ginny. 

"Why do you still use a wand?"

Harry thought. 

"Well I suppose I'd hate to throw my wand away, but as it is I only use it for bigger things anyway. Everyone has the ability to use magic without a wand, it just helps most people to focus their magic. So for really big things I still need something to help focus the magic." 

Ginny nodded. 

"Every now and then I can do stuff without my wand. Like when I want pumpkin juice and no one is listening to me asking them to pass it, I can sometimes make it appear in my glass," she said.

Harry looked mildly impressed. 

"Fire-beetle," he told the fat lady. "You should keep at it," he told her seriously as they climbed through the portrait hole, "You could probably get really good."

Ginny blushed again, _again? STOP blushing! _She told herself in irritation.

They paused at the base of the dormitory steps.

"I had fun tonight Gin," said Harry stepping a little closer to her. Ginny put her hands behind her back.

"Me too," she said timidly. 

He ducked down quickly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"G'night" he whispered, and climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory, taking them two at a time.

Ginny stood at the bottom for a moment. Feeling slightly dazed. She raised her hand to her cheek, and then turned and went up the stairs herself.


	9. Chapter IX

CHAPTER IX

Author's note: **_"Will Ginny join him in animagus training? I think harry and she should get permission from Dumbledore to let her train as well."_**

Update soon

HermioneGreen"

Patience HermioneGreen patience! In time all will be revealed.

~ Miss Zonko

Before Harry knew it, it was mid-September. Quidditch tryouts were set for the afternoon, after classes, and the first Hogsmead trip was the coming weekend. Harry sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, trailing his quill across the desk and not really listening to what Professor Mackintock was saying, because he already knew all of it.

"What about you Harry?"

Harry look up blinking.

"Sorry?" he asked.

Professor Mackintock pursed her lips.

"I have just finished asking the class," she said " If anyone knew any advanced patronus charms?" She looked at him pointedly.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Oh," he said, pausing. "Well there's the multi-patronus" he offered, "And the durabilipatronus, and also there's the caligo-patronus but that's a dark arts spell, not many people know that one anymore."

Everyone looked at him. He blushed.

The professor looked quite impressed.

"I would not have expected a young person your age to know about those so many." She said looking at him in surprise. "Tell me, Mr. Potter, I have never heard of this caligo-patronus' what is it?"

Harry looked at her gravely.

"It s an ancient dark arts spell. I doubt there are more than five people in this world that know about it. It's essentially a dark patronus, instead of scaring away the darkness; it scares away the light. Caligo, in Latin, literally means to be or to spread dark mist around, to make dizzy, mental darkness, dullness and gloom. It's generally used to fight away patroni and to weaken the enemy greatly. It requires a lot of magical power and will power to cast it."

Everyone looked slightly horrified. Professor Mackintock swallowed and took a breath. 

"It sounds like a dementor," she said quietly.

Harry nodded,

"Except about ten times worse," he added.

"It is certainly something to look into, I will have to do research." Said Professor Mackintock. She shook her head and looked around the class.

"Now, Mr. Potter mentioned the durabilispatronus. This one also takes a good deal of will-power, and it essentially creates a normal patronus, but with a stronger force, so it last's much longer, anywhere from an hour to ten days." 

There were murmurs of interest all around the room. Professor Mackintock smiled.

"Yes it is quite a useful extension charm. Now the other one is the multi-patronus. Can anyone guess what the multi-patronus might be?"

Hermione, as usual, raised her hand. 

When Professor Mackintock called on her she said, "Well, multi means many, so many patroni'?"

"Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor Miss Granger," replied the professor. Hermione beamed.

"Now Harry, you were the one who named it, can you also demonstrate?"

Harry nodded, he was not particularly in the mood to give everyone another reason to be impressed or scared of him, but he got up anyway. He strolled casually to the front of the class, scuffing his boots and the floor, and pulled his wand from his belt. 

"Expecto Patronum!" he declared clearly and confidently. 

A huge stag erupted from his wand and cantered around the room before coming to stand by him. Harry pointed his wand at the huge animal and said quietly,

"Patroni multiplico." 

Prongs bucked and shook his antlers, and as he did so, many more stags leapt from him, until there was about an entire herd of misty silver stags, trotting and head butting around the room. They lingered there and all turned their heads when Professor Mackintock said

"Excellent job Harry, you can clear them all now." 

Harry nodded.

"Finite incantem" he said, making a motion with the arm that did not have the wand, as if to clear something off a surface."

The stags disappeared in a puff of mist. Harry made his way through the rows of students, back to his desk, avoiding the eyes of the class. Luckily the bell rang for the end of the day. Harry grabbed his bag and hastily left the room, Ron and Hermione hurrying to keep up with him. They both had that look on their faces, the one that meant they understood why he was unhappy and weren't going to bother him about it. 

"Gryffindor's hold tryouts first, we should probably get out to the field in a few minutes," Ron said to Harry. 

Harry nodded. Ron waved to Hermione and the two boys headed to the locker rooms to meet the team before tryouts. They entered to find the rest of the team already there. Harry tried to put aside his bad mood.

"Alright guys, we'll be doing the usual routine. Beaters fly interference for the people trying out, try and unnerve them, don't knock them off their brooms please."

Everyone nodded. Harry headed out the door. Everyone followed wondering why he was being so abrupt. Ron shook his head when people shot him questioning looks, and mouthed "Leave it" to them as he followed Harry out the door that led straight to the pitch. Harry conjured a pad and self-inking quill to take notes on, and sat down in the bleachers as students came out of the school to try out or watch for fun. When everyone who was planning on trying out had arrived, Harry noted Ginny was among them, he stood up and cleared his throat.

"All right. Anyone here who's looking to fill the chaser spot please go sit on that side of the bleachers," he motioned to the right. "People who want to be reserves, please arrange yourselves into separate groups according to what position you want to play. If you're trying out for more than one position that's fine, just pick a group."

Everyone responded accordingly. Harry leaned against the banister and continued talking.

"Ok so we'll start with all the chasers because they're the ones we need the most. Please all chaser hopefuls come up and write your name and year down on the sheet," he held up a clipboard with a sheet of paper with columns on it, "and if you've had any previous quidditch experience. You are required to know how to fly." He joked. Several people chuckled. 

"If you don't have a broom there's a stack over there, when you're done signing in get yourselves in the air."

There were lots of people in the chaser group, but Harry figured he could already pick out a handful of them that wouldn't last. He watched and let the team handle them once they were in the air. They arranged groups of non-team members only, and groups with some of both, and they switched off like this, each group trying to work together to score the most goals on Ron. Harry picked three people that he didn't recognize that flew quite well and handle the quaffle well. One particular flyer had the balance of a natural, and was the only on to consistently score on Ron. Harry noticed that Ron got consistently more red in the face. _How odd,_ he thought, _Ron doesn't usually get offended during tryouts. _Harry peered more closely at the talented flyer, it was then that he realized that the flyer was a she, and that she had red hair. _Ginny? _He wondered. He'd completely forgotten she was in the stands. He grinned and watched as she scored another spectacular goal on Ron. It would be a lot of fun to have Ginny on the team, unfortunately she had some competition. There was another sixth year boy trying out who didn't have the natural ease, but he had perfect technique, as though he'd had lessons since he was a little kid. There was no ignoring the fact that he would give Ginny a run for her money. Harry watched as they flew side by side, passing to each other. As Ginny caught his pass, she moved to score but the boy, not wanting her to be the one to score, intercepted her throw and tossed it towards the goal posts himself. Ron caught it. The kid kicked a goal post in anger and turned to Ginny. Harry couldn't heat what was happening, but the kid was gesticulating furiously, and Harry guessed he was blaming Ginny. He frowned. It wasn't Ginny that was in the wrong, that kid was the one that had intercepted the ball. He was the one that had ruined it. Harry shook his head and grabbed his broom, putting down his papers and swinging on leg over the handle, he pushed off the ground and flew quickly to where the two were still fighting, and pulled up abruptly. The kid turned to him, looking very red in the face. He sized Harry up and cocked an eyebrow.

"Who are you? Stay out of this." He told Harry insolently. 

__

Sounds more like a Slytherin than a Gryffindor Harry thought in surprise. Harry took a deep breath to calm his anger and sat up straighter, emphasizing his broad shoulders. This kid obviously hadn't even bothered to find out who was on the team before he tried out. Harry leaned forward menacingly and said very quietly to the boy, 

"I'm team captain, and _you_ are out of line. I don't like people who play against their own team to snatch the glory. You are no longer part of these tryouts, get off the pitch before I chuck you into the bleachers." 

Ginny moved to pat his shoulders. 

"Relax Harry we were just having a little scuffle."

The kid meanwhile had been starring, slightly dumfounded. When he saw that Ginny was on friendly terms with Harry he frowned.

"What so just because she knows you means I'm the one that gets in trouble?" he asked angrily.

Harry merely looked at him.

"If you truly are stupid enough to not understand why I'm kicking you out of tryouts then you're not smart enough to play quidditch anyway. Now clear off."

The boy shot Harry a furious look, and made his way off the pitch.

Ginny looked at him slightly disapprovingly.

"He was only being immature," she reproached him.

"He was being a bad sport, this team doesn't accept bad sports." Harry told her, "but I'm glad you're not bothered by it."

He put a sonorous charm on his throat and said to everyone.

"Alright, time's up everyone! Let's get out of the air and make room for the others." Then he put his hand to his throat 

"Quietus" he said.

He looked over at Ginny and smiled.

"You did really well out there."

"Thanks" she replied. 

Harry nodded and flew back to the stands. 

Harry called a team meeting at the end of tryouts. Everyone gathered around.

"Alright so I have the list of people I think we should pick here, you guys have a look at it and see what you think." 

Everyone seemed to agree with what he had decided. Ron opened his mouth, but then shut it again.

"Something wrong?" asked Harry.

Ron shook his head.

"You don't really want your sister on the team is that it?"

Ron looked up.

"I guess." he said grumpily. 

"Look mate, how do you think the twins felt when you joined the team? They weren't too happy either; it's natural because your all family but they realized you were the best guy for the job. And now, Ginny really is the best girl for the job. She's really good."

Ron still looked irritated.

"That other guy was really good until you kicked him off the pitch." He said.

Harry frowned.

"Um, okay." he said, "If you really want a asshole and a bad sport on the team I guess we can call him back." but as he'd predicted, the rest of the team protested vehemently.

"What's wrong with Ginny Ron?" asked Lana. "I mean, do you really want a guy like that idiot on the team?"

Ron shook his head.

"No, but she's my little sister, she's not supposed to sit around with us and have fun. Plus you guys all make such crude jokes. She shouldn't have to hear that kind of stuff." 

Harry chuckled.

"Ron, Ginny makes more crude jokes than you do. Plus she's only a year younger than you, It's not a big difference."

"Fine fine I give in, choose Ginny," said Ron grumpily.

Harry shook his head in confusion. He got up and walked to the stands, placing himself in front of everyone. They all went silent.

"Ok then we have our decisions. I'd just like to thank you all for coming out today, and If you're not chosen don't let it stop you from coming back next year."

He looked down at his paper.

"Reserve keeper: Axil Peters, reserve beaters: John Rennison and Geoffrey Williams, reserve seeker: Jill Green, reserve chasers: Jacob Newby, Amanda Turner, and Tina Thorton. Third chaser: Ginny Weasley. All right everyone, I apologize for anyone who didn't get what they wanted, and everyone flew well out there today. Please come back next year!"

People began to clear out, Harry made his way over to where Ginny was picking up her stuff. 

"Excellent job out there today."

Ginny looked up and grinned.

"I'm pretty thrilled." she told him.

He grinned and picked up some of her books for her.

"Here let me take some of these, yea you should be. I didn't know you were such an excellent flier."

Ginny blushed and looked at her feet. They walked slowly across the grounds in a comfortable silence.

"Harry, Ginny, wait up!"

They both turned to see Ron and Hermione making coming towards them. They stopped and waited. Ron came up and slung an arm over Ginny's shoulder. 

"Nice job today," He said, smiling down at her.

Ginny looked slightly surprised. Hermione looked satisfied, Harry guessed she'd had a little talk with Ron. _And maybe something more_ thought Harry with an internal grin. Then he cringed. _I shouldn't be thinking of my best friends like that_ he told himself.

"Hey guys," said Harry "I had an idea, and well, now that you're all here I figured I'd run it by you all."

Everyone looked over at him in interest. Harry continued.

"We've got a Hogsmead weekend this week and I thought I'd take the opportunity to get my animagus supplies while I'm down there, but I was sort of hoping you guys might want to do the same."

They all looked perplexed. 

"I was thinking maybe you guys would want to become animagus with me," then he laughed at himself, "I don't know, maybe I'm crazy, but I thought we could sort of be the second marauders."

Hermione and Ginny squealed.

"Oooh, Harry that would be so much fun! I'd love to!" said Hermione enthusiastically. 

Ginny nodded in agreement, and she and Hermione began to discuss what they wanted to be. Ron grinned.

"It's a brilliant idea mate, count me in," he said. Harry grinned as well.

"Excellent," he said. "Is it alright that I asked Ginny as well? I mean I know you're sort of protective of her and all." 

Ron shook his head. 

"I already had a conversation with Hermione about this. Anyway she made some really good points, so I'm not going to make a fuss. I'd rather talk about what I'm going to be though," he said. 

They all continued on their way to the school, discussing different animals.


	10. Chapter X

CHAPTER X

The team was out practicing hard at six the next morning. Harry acted less obsessive than Oliver but in truth he was just as concerned with winning the cup. They spent about half an hour working with the new reserves and Ginny had a hard first workout. To the dismay and delight of Colin and Blake, she kept up with them the whole time without showing a sign of tiring. By the time practice was over, all three were thoroughly out of breath, each having tried to outdo the other. They all trudged wearily up the hill to the locker rooms at 7:30, to change out of their sweaty clothes in time for breakfast. When they entered the locker room, Harry showed Ginny and the reserves their new lockers, and proper changing rooms for the boys and the girls. 

"Great practice today guys, I think we've got an awesome chance this year!" said Harry to everyone 

There were shouts of "Here here!" and similar. When everyone was in their school uniforms, they went down to the great hall together. Ginny, Harry and Ron walked in together and sat down next to Hermione.

"Morning," Ginny said to her.

"Good morning you three, how was practice Ginny?" asked Hermione.

Ginny grinned.

"It was loads of fun. I scored on Ron again."

Ron's ears went pink and he grumbled something incomprehensible through a banana. Hermione chuckled and patted him on the back. They all served themselves breakfast and discussed more about the animagus transformations. Hermione had already been to discuss it with Dumbledore, who had embraced the idea. She had her Care of Magical Creatures textbook and several others stacked on the table in front of her, and was showing Ron and Ginny several pictures and ideas.

"Here this one, I think that's what I want to choose."

Ron, Harry and Ginny all leaned over. 

_The European Swift or Hawk sparrow is the only bird to rival the silverwinged merlin in flight speed. It is often mistaken with the swallow, as they are very alike in appearance. Swifts are very intelligent, and have the ability to subtly alter the patterns of their plumage to best camouflage with their surroundings, thus they were often used in times of war as spies of the air._

"It's perfect for you Hermione," said Ron approvingly, scooping cereal in his mouth.

"Oh look, post's here," said Ginny, looking up from _Fantastic Beasts and_

Where to Find Them.

Harry looked up as well as an unfamiliar tawny owl swooped through the window. He was well groomed and had a dignified posture to him. He politely held out Harry a sealed envelope and the stood eyeing the bacon rinds on Harry's plate with interest. Harry chuckled and handed them over. The owl gulped them down and swooped back out and away. Harry examined the envelope. It was crisp white parchment with his name addressed in blue ink in neat cursive handwriting. The return address said

Gringotts Bank

Diagon Alley

Wizard London, England

"Huh," said Harry.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked over.

"What's up?" asked Ginny.

"I've got a letter from Gringotts," said Harry, tearing off the seal.

He removed and unfolded the first piece of parchment. Harry read it out loud to them.

__

Dear Mr. Potter, 

It has been brought to our attention that you are now legally an adult wizard. As we were instructed, a sum of money and several possessions were transferred to your account upon you turning 17 and 1 month. Enclosed is a list of items and the exact sum of money that has been placed in the vault. You will have to state your full name and tap it with your own wand before it will unfold. This is to maintain client privacy. 

Sincerely, 

Dopplekirk Hobbins,

Gringotts Keymaster

Harry frowned thoughtfully. 

"It must be some stuff of my parent's," he said to them.

"Sounds like you've come into an inheritance of some kind," said Hermione.

Harry nodded and removed the next sheet of parchment. Removing his wand from his belt he tapped the sheet twice and stated his name. Unfolding it, he looked at the list.

__

1 box of various personal papers and letters

1 box of various personal possessions and objects

2 engagement rings (together in one box)

1 Official Title to Godric's Hollow (restored/rebuilt)

1 Gryffindor family seal

Full monetary inheritance of Potter family (2,000,000 Galleons/year until such time as it runs out or in case of your death)

Harry stared momentarily at the list, and reread it several times.

"Wow," he said slowly.

"Wow, that's... that's a lot of money."

"Let me see Harry" said Ron reaching for the paper. 

Hermione shot out a hand and batted away his hand.

"One doesn't simply pass around the contents of their bank vault Ron!" she told him reproachfully.

Harry shook his head, feeling slightly dazed.

"No, it's fine...you three can have a look. Just don't spout if off to the world," he told them.

He handed the parchment to Ron, who choked on his cereal before passing it to Hermione who squeaked, and then to Ginny who eyes widened considerably. She gave Harry back the paper. 

"Wow Harry, that's... that's..."

"...A lot of money," finished Harry, folding it up and putting it back in the envelope. "Blimey, I had no idea my parents had that much."

"Harry that's almost certainly more than the Malfoys get per year," Hermione told him.

"Yea, the question is, what am I going to do with it all?" asked Harry.

***

Authors note: **Salutifer means health bringing in Latin. Felis means cat but it comes from the word "thief". A marbled cat is a specific name for a type of cat the vaguely resembles an ocelot, except cooler. J **

Saturday morning had everyone getting dressed early for a day in Hogsmead. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all planned to go down to Hogsmead early for breakfast. They would then head down to Dobble and Cook's apothecary to pick up supplies. Ron and Ginny had both spent the rest of the past week deciding on what they wanted to transform into. None of them would be attempting a polyanimagus transformation. Ginny had chosen the magical relative the marbled cat: Salutifer Felis, called the thief for short. She would look exactly the same as the marbled cat, but have the ability to heal magically and such quiet feet as to be able to steal almost anything. Ron had chosen a stormhound. It looked just like a snow wolf but had the ability to control certain aspects of the weather in its immediate vicinity. So if it were close enough to a particular prey it could make the air and the ground very cold around the animal to make it more vulnerable. Everyone agreed that it matched his appearance and character well, all the way down to the ice blue eyes. All of them together would make a formidable group.

Harry put on some jeans and threaded his belt through the loops. He opened his trunk and dug around for a shirt, but realized he had no clean ones.

"Damn," he muttered to himself. He jumped down the stairs of the boy's dormitory and wandered into the common room where Ron and Hermione were sitting talking to Parvarti and Lavender and Ginny.

__

Oh crap I'm not wearing a shirt, good one Harry he told himself.

"Ron?" he said in a low tone.

The girls and Ron looked up. Ginny blushed pink, and Lavender and Parvarti broke out in giggles and wouldn't stop staring. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can I borrow a shirt mate?" he asked.

Ron grinned and laughed. He got up.

"Absolutely, out of clean ones are you?"

Harry followed back up the stairs, throwing a last glance at the girls.

"Yea," he said in amusement.

When they got up to the dormitory Ron dug through his trunk and handed Harry a white T-shirt. 

"Here," he said. "It's a fairly big one of mine but I expect on you it'll fit perfect."

Harry grinned and flexed his bicep at Ron. Ron responded by punching his arm before heading back downstairs. Harry shrugged into the shirt and sat down on the bed to put on his boots. He laced them up and shrugged into his trench coat, not bothering with school robes seeing as how it was a weekend. He slid down the banister and landed with a thump at the bottom.

"Alright then," he said as he strolled into the common room. "Lets get going."

It was a short walk down to Hogsmead. The village was quiet, not many students had come down yet and the streets were only occupied by early morning shoppers and people casting restore and construction charms. Harry was surprised at how speedily the reconstruction after the attack had gone. The four of them entered the Three Broomsticks chose a table near the fireplace. The days had gotten chilly; everyone was wearing their cloaks. Harry heard the approach of Madam Rosmerta, her bright red heels clicking briskly along the wood floors. When she came up to their table she looked at Harry and her eyes widened considerably. 

"Good grief Harry you've certainly grown," she stated bluntly.

Harry grinned and kissed her hand jokingly.

"A pleasure to see you again Rosmerta, may we order some breakfast?" 

Madam Rosmerta pursed her lips and swatted at him, with a twinkle in her eye.

"What would you all like then?" she asked then other three. 

In the end they all ordered scones and a pot of tea. As they ate their breakfast they discussed what they all wanted to do for the day. Everyone agreed that they should visit Dobble and Cook's first, they were all very excited and impatient to get started on the process. Once they had all finished eating, they left the Three Broomsticks and headed for the apothecary, it was about a ten minutes walk. Harry and Ron shoved and pushed at each other and jumped around as they walked and Ginny and Hermione stayed slightly behind, discussing something that they'd refused to talk about when they thought Ron and Harry were listening. Eventually they came to an old corner building. The windows were foggy with age and the emerald green paint was peeling but the "Dobble and Cooks Apothecary and Potions Supplies" in gold lettering above the door still gleamed brightly.

As they filed in through the old oak door, it jingled. They stepped into a comfortably lit room. There were all sorts commonly used ingredients in silver tins and boxes, with ladles and scoops in them and pockets of paper bags attached to the walls. On display were lots of shiny scales and measuring devices. A tiny woman emerged from the back room. She smiled up at them all.

"How can I help you youngsters?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"We're all here for animagus potion supplies," said Harry.

The old woman beamed at them.

"Well how exciting, why don't you all just come to the back with me and I'll sort you out the proper ingredients." 

They all followed her to a door behind the counter. She took a gold key from around her neck and unlocked it.

"I'm Mary Cook by the way, you can all call me Mary," she told them as she opened to door. They stepped inside to see a huge room with mahogany-paneled walls and hundreds of glossy wood shelves. It resembled a huge library, but in the place of books there were jars, containers, vials, bottles, trays and boxes full of dried plants, strangely colored liquids, finely sifted powders and various other things. Mary moved to a huge tome sitting on a stand, which she flipped it open.

"Now lets do this one at a time, how about we begin with this nice young lady..." she looked questioningly up at Hermione.

"Hermione," Hermione told the old lady.

"...Yes good, now Hermione, which animal have you decided on?" 

"Well I thought I'd become a sparrow hawk, the magical species," said Hermione.

Mary nodded and began paging through the book.

"Sparrow hawk, sparrow hawk..." she muttered to herself.

"Ah, sparrow hawk...'see European swift' oh alright" and she began paging in the other direction.

"Ah here it is, sector 5, isle 37, section S, shelf Q4. Come with me you lot," she told them as she began to walk off down the room. Everyone followed with her and listened as she talked.

"You see, every person has a different combination of ingredients needed to become their specific animal. You have a basic animagus potion formula to which you add different ingredients depending on the appearance and behavioral patterns of the animal. A small piece of the animal, such as a nail or a hair is required of course. In addition, there is a spell you need to cast, but you'll have to research and learn that out of a book," she said rounding a bookshelf and walking down an isle. "Ah, here we are... section S, shelf Q4... no, no that's P, here Q...Q4. Good now take one of those baskets," she motioned to a stack sitting neatly on the floor a few shelves away. Hermione went and got one, and returned holding out the basket. Mary began to remove capped jars, vials, and bags off the shelf and put them in the basket. Lastly she pulled out a small glass bottle with a cork in it. Inside, was one gray-brown feather.

"Don't lose this, I'm running low and they're hard to obtain," she told Hermione. She then waved her wand over the contents of the basket and muttered a spell. In her hand appeared a roll of parchment.

"This is the procedure for the potion. The exact amounts come pre-measured in their packages. Understand?" she asked.

Hermione nodded, wide eyed at the large amount of ingredients.

Mary went through the same process for Ron and Ginny, before moving on to Harry. When she learned his idea she nodded.

"Interesting, I haven't seen one in year, very interesting. Now your process will be a little more complicated. You must correctly combine both sets of ingredients into one potion, and perform the correct spell to give you the ability to transform into either animal at will." She set off down the rows again, doing the same thing in two different places. Finally, they paid the proper sums (Harry insisted on helping Ron, Ginny and Hermione out because of his new inheritance and their limited pocket money) and their arms laden with bags, they left the apothecary. As they set off down the street discussing the interesting looking ingredients and headed back to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. As they passed the extension of Quality Quidditch Supplies: Beneficial Broomsticks, Brooms and Supplies for all Occasions, Harry had a sudden thought. 

"Hey you guys go on ahead, I've got an errand to do real quick," he told them. 

They waved at him and continued on their way. Harry transferred his packages to one hand and entered the quidditch store. He looked around at all the brooms on display. There were family brooms, travel brooms, racing brooms, and of course, Quidditch brooms. Harry looked at the Firebolt05 on display. He was almost positive that Malfoys father had bought the Slytherin team a new set of them because he'd spied Malfoy smirking and pointing at a picture of one in a magazine as he handed it around to the members of the quidditch team. Harry took a magazine from the holder and flipped through it. He stopped at a particular add. It read:

****

AND NOW IN STOCK FROM THE MAKERS OF THE FIREBOLT SERIES: _THE_ _THUNDERBOLT_. PERFECT FOR THE SERIOUS QUIDDITCH PLAYER, _THE THUNDERBOLT_ HAS ALL THE FIREBOLT CAPABILITIES _AND MORE! _**Our new improved agility system gives previously un-thought-of sharp turning capabilities and an overall faster broom. **

Product goes on sale to public December 1st. 

Harry looked up smiling slightly. _Lets have a little chat with the storeowner shall we?_ He asked himself. Harry went over to the counter and looked at the clerk.

"Hi, may I speak with the store owner please?" he asked the young woman in a charming voice. He flashed her a half-smile and swept his hair out of his eyes dashingly. She glanced at his scar and blushed.

"Well yes... yes of course," she said in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, and went to the back to retrieve the owner. He came in straightening his tie and smoothing his hair. He stepped up to Harry.

"What can a do for you Mr...?

"Potter," said Harry.

"Oh of course Mr. Potter," said the storeowner, smiling, almost smirking.

Harry smiled back and showed him the advertisement.

"It says here that you have them in stock..."

"That we do," 

"Excellent, Would it be possible for me to order some early?" asked Harry.

The owner was obviously not a stupid man.

"We do not usually give out products early. For what price?" he asked, stroking his mustache.

"I'll pay the full asking price of each individual broom."

The owner pretended to contemplate this, but Harry saw his eyes widen.

"That's more money that you would be planning to sell them for individually isn't it?" asked Harry.

The owner looked at him.

"Do you have quite a few you'd like to order?"

Harry thought for a moment. He could buy one for every main player on the team but should he really by one for every reserve as well? No, the reserves would have the permission to use them if they had to fill someone's position for a game.

"Just seven." replied Harry casually.

The storeowner stuck out his right hand and shook Harry's.

"Deal!" he said.

Harry grinned.

"Now come with me Mr. Potter, I will have you sign a form and they will be sent to your school tomorrow. Would there be anything else?"

Harry looked around the room. _I wonder what Malfoy's expression will be when he sees what's happened_ he thought with an internal grin.

"Um yes I'd like 7 more Firebolt standards to be sent up as well, _We could use some decent brooms for the reserves, _he thought. I'll let the bank know how much money to send you in return. Sound good."

"A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Potter." 

Harry winked at the clerk, picked up his bags, and left the store. He walked about five minutes before pushing open the door to the Three Broomsticks. Inside, he found Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and sat down with them.

"What took you so long?" asked Ron, taking a sip of some butterbeer.

Harry waved to Rosmerta and motioned for a butterbeer for himself from where she was standing across the room. Harry shook his head at Ron and grinned. Now the entire team had a set of decent or better brooms. Ron looked at him curiously.

"What are you up to Harry?" he asked impatiently.

"Relax Ron, you'll see tomorrow," Harry replied.

He thanked Rosmerta when she brought him his drink and took a long sip. He sighed as the drink spread through his body, heating his cold fingers and toes. 

"How are you guys feeling? Reckon we should head back up and get to work on these potions?" Harry asked them.

Everyone nodded and began to gather up their various packages.

"We'll have to do research first," said Hermione.

"Well yes of course, Hermione," said Ron.

She poked her tongue of him, but he just reached out and tickled her. She squealed and ran to the door clutching her bags, Ron in hot pursuit. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look and rolled their eyes.

"I wonder when either of them is going to get it?" asked Harry.

Ginny sighed heavily, 

"Me too."

They both gathered up their own bags, and headed out the door in the same direction.


	11. Chapter XI

CHAPTER XI

Authors note: sorry about the delay guys, the file I had this chapter saved on decided it wasn't going to let me open it anymore so I had to rewrite it. I like this rewrite a lot better but we'll see what you all think! J 

The next morning at breakfast, the entire school, including the teachers received a large shock. Harry watched in satisfaction as twenty-eight owls swooped in, divided in twos, each pair carrying one long thin package. They owls deposited the fourteen packages next to him on the floor, before fluttering in chaos back out of the hall. Everyone was looking at the pile with interest. Harry bent over a riffled through the large stack, glad to see that half of them were marked _special order_. Those must be the thunderbolts. Harry sat back up and continued to eat his breakfast, as though nothing had happened. Ron nudged him in the ribs. 

"What's all that mate?" he asked through his porridge. "Is that what you were up to yesterday?" 

Harry nodded and grinned. He stood up and picked up half the stack (the ones that didn't say _special order_ on them.) He walked around the Gryffindor table wordlessly, handing a firebolt to each of his reserve players. As he walked back to his seat, he heard the ripping of paper and gasps and murmurs. He picked up the second stack, and was about to start handing them out as well when a sharp nasal voice broke through everyone's excitement.

"Ha! Firebolts? Too bad, you're going to have a hard time keeping up with our Firebolt05s Potter," sneered Malfoy.

Harry placed the stack on the bench, turned around, and merely looked at the other boy.

"Oh why hello Mr. Malfoy, how lucky of you to drop by, I was just about to hand out these other ones."

Malfoy looked disdainfully at the pile of packages.

"What more firebolts?" 

Some of his cronies sniggered.

"My, my, your incredible wit astounds me Mr. Malfoy"

"you better stop calling me that Potter," interrupted Malfoy.

Harry ignored him, "but no, they are not actually firebolts. They are a completely new addition to quidditch broomsticks," he said as he picked up the top package and began to unwrap it. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the newest in broom technology," he paused for dramatic affect, and finished unwrapping it. He turned the label so that everyone, including Malfoy could read it, "The Thunderbolt." Harry declared.

Everyone stared. Harry grinned and held out the new broom to Ron. Ron extended his hands carefully and took the thunderbolt delicately, handling it as though it were spun sugar, and that it might snap in his hand. He regarded it reverently. Harry beamed and presented one to each of the main team players, leaving one for himself. He turned to Malfoy, who looked as though he was trying to rearrange his gaping mouth into a smirk. He was failing miserably.

Harry leaned sideways towards him.

"You better watch out for the first game Malfoy. Oh, and close your mouth, you look like a codfish"

He winked at Ginny who was watching laughingly.

"only much uglier."

***

Two weeks later had the entire team swarming out to the quidditch pitch for the first game of the season: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The two teams swooped around the pitch for the lap of honor to start off the season, each player resting on a new broom, only the Gryffindors were moving much faster. Harry watched excitedly from above. He was incredibly glad to be starting off the season with such a positive attitude. Madam Hooch blew her whistle for them to all come lower down for the start off of the game. All the players converged on the center of the field, circling around the sports teacher as she unbuckled the big box that held all the balls. She released the bludgers and the snitch.

"Captains shake hands!" she told them.

Harry and Malfoy gripped each other's palms very briefly. Madam Hooch put the whistle in her mouth and removed the quaffle. She blew the whistle hard and tossed it up through the middle of the circle of players. At once the game had started. Harry moved up higher in the air, flying in lazy circles and keeping his eye on his players. Zack Jordan, Lee Jordan's little brother, was running the commentary.

"AND GINNY WEASLEYTAKES THE QUAFFLE, AND SHE RACES DOWN THE FIELD, SHE PASSES TO CREEVY AND NOW IT'S WITH HAMRICK, BACK TO CREEVEY AND, OH! SNEAKY INTERCEPT BY THE SLYTHERIN TEAM! AND IT'S OFF IN THE OTHER DIRECTION, BUT NO! LANA SENDS A KILLER BLUDGER AND THE QUAFFLE HAS BEEN DROPPED"

Harry watched Blake (his last name was Hamrick) dive for the quaffle. The new brooms were spectacular, they moved at will, twice as fast as the firebolts. 

"AND SPECTACULAR CATCH BY HAMRICK, AND OFF HE GOES, THEY'RE NEARING THE END OF THE FIELD, HE PASSES TO WEASLEY, SHE SHOOTS SCOOOOOOOOORE! THE FIRST GOAL OF THE SEASON MADE BY THE NEWEST ADDITION TO THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM, GINNY WEASLEY! GRYFFINDOR UP BY TEN."

Ginny flew back from the goal posts and exchanged a high five with Colin and Blake.

"AND THE QUAFFLE HAS PASSED TO THE SLYTHERINS. AND THERE GOES GOULD OFF DOWN THE FIELD AND HE'S FLYING VERY FAST, KEEPER RON WEASLEY HAD BETTER BE READY, AND TIFFANY SENDS A BLUDGER HIS WAYIT MISSESHE SHOOTSHE, OH! INCREDIBLE SAVE BY RON WEASLEY. LADIES AND GENTLEMAN WHAT A SPECTACULAR MOVE."

Harry grinned, but kept his eyes firmly on the pitch, checking every corner for a place where the snitch could be hiding. The game continued in a similar manner to this for a while, Harry would occasionally tune in to the commentary, and hear things like "AND THAT'S ANOTHER MISS FOR SLYTHERIN!" or, "MAN THE GRYFFINDOR CHASERS ARE PULLING OFF A GREAT STRATEGY!" and ONCE, "OOH, SLYTHERIN SCORES FOR THE SECOND TIME! THE SCORE IT 150 TO 45"

Suddenly, three things happened in very rapid succession: Harry saw the snitch, Malfoy saw it as well and dove, and Ginny took a terribly hard bludger to the head, was blasted full force off her broom and began to plummet at a scary rate. In a split second, Harry's enhanced reflexes and judgments, not to mention his own considerable mental capabilities, had calculated exactly what to do, and how to do it. To Harry, everything moved in slow motion, but to the crowd, he was moving like a bullet. He dropped point first, letting gravity catch him up with Malfoy's tail. Accelerating, he overcame the other boy, just having enough time to register Malfoy's expression slide from triumph to shock, as he scooped up the snitch. He sped forward, and pulled out of his dive two feet from the ground, skimming the grass with his toes. Harry watched Ginny drop faster, and felt his heart thump painfully. He flattened himself against the broom and urged it to go faster, gritting his teeth. The crowd watched in horror as Ginny drew perilously close to the ground, but before they could gasp, Harry swooped in out of no where, reaching her just as she was a foot from the ground. He sat up and caught the unconscious girl one-armed, pulling her tight to his chest. This all happened in a matter of seconds. Harry swerved, skidding sideways over the air, to stop the broom as fast as he could. Jumping off, he laid Ginny on the grass and put his fingers to her neck, looking for a pulse. What he found was almost non-existent. 

"Come on Ginnyhang in there" he said in panic.

He scooped her into his arms and pressed her tight to his chest, letting a huge burst of healing magic swamp the two of them. His magic coursed through her veins, desperately searching for the source of the problem. _There! _ Harry thought, as he discovered it. The bludger had hit her hard enough on the head, that it had breifly disconnected the signal for her to continue breathing. Wasting no time, he mended it. She didn't revive. Harry cursed. Pressing his palm to her diaphragm, he pushed hard. Ginny gasped against his chest and began to choke violently. Tears formed in her eyes, and as soon as she had enough breath, she began to sob against him.

***

Ron sprinted across the field to where Harry was clutching Ginny on the ground. He pumped his legs harder, feeling panic in his chest. When he drew near, he was about to throw himself at his little sister, seeing that she wasn't breathing, when Harry began to glow with a bright white light that enveloped him and her. Ron skidded to a halt and watched concernedly. When the light faded, he saw with relief that Ginny was at least choking.

Harry cradled her gently, whispering comforting words. He stroked her head, and pulled his hand back in surprise when he found it damp with blood. 

"Shhh," he said as he stood up, still holding her, "shhh, you're going to be fine." 

Harry began walking to the hospital wing. People were emerging from the stands, watching. Another person was hurtling towards them very quickly. Harry realized it was Hermione. He slowed to let her catch up, and when she reached him, he said to her,

"Hermione, the snitch is still up my sleeve" he awkwardly lifted his hand, while still holding Ginny under the arms and legs. 

Hermione nodded and reached her hand into his quidditch robes to retrieve the golden ball. She glanced in concern at Ginny, and then jogged off to return it to Madam Hooch. Ron lingered, breathing harshly and looking slightly hysterical. 

"She's all right Ron, that bludger just hit her a little hard is all," Harry told him.

Ron gulped and nodded, but his eyes looked slightly wet. Harry saw it, and although he didn't think Ginny should be moved very much, he stepped forward and transferred her to the safety of Ron's arms, so his friend could have a little reassurance. Ginny leaned her forehead against her brother and sniffled.

"C'mon," said Harry, " she needs to get to the hospital wing."

Ron nodded following Harry in the direction of the school.

***

The common room was empty; Harry was off somewhere, taking a walk under his invisibility cloak. Ron and Hermione stayed in the common room, Hermione was sitting on the couch reading and Ron was lying on the carpet in front of the fire, staring at the ceiling.

"She's fine Ron," said Hermione. "You heard Madam Pomfrey, she'll be out in a couple of days, thanks to Harry." 

Ron looked over at her and nodded.

"Yea," he stared back up at the ceiling. "Gosh I don't know what would've happened if Harry didn't have such quick reflexes," he paused, the remnants of today's anxiety still in his eyes. "I've never seen anyone react that fast, I didn't think it was possible."

Hermione nodded, "I'm glad it _is _possible, at least for Harry, otherwise Ginny wouldn'twell, let's not think about that." 

Ron nodded and got up. He grasped the mantelpiece and leaned his forehead on the hand holding it, staring into the fire. He shoved his other hand in his back pocket and stayed silent, biting his lip. Hermione watched him; Ron certainly had changed over the summer. He didn't realize it, but him working out on his broom all summer had achieved the almost the same affect that Harry's training had had on him. He was as tall as he'd ever been, Matching Harry at 6'3". He had broad shoulders, and a similar lanky build to his best friend, but with slightly less muscle. 

"Hermione?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up at him.

"You were off in your own little world there," said Ron. Hermione blushed slightly. 

"Just thinking," she said, scuffing her toe on the carpet from her position on the couch.

Ron came and sat down next to her.

"I know, what a weird day huh?" 

Hermione nodded. The motion popped loose her hair ribbon, sending a tumble of little curls all over her shoulders.

Hermione sighed in frustration, and searched around for the ribbon. She found it and looked up. Ron was staring at her. He reached up, and tucked a stray ringlet behind her ear, his hand lingering lightly on her cheek. She opened her mouth slightly in surprise, and the breath caught in her throat. Ron leaned forward and brushed her lips with his, his hand still resting feather light on her cheek. She leaned into the kiss, happiness bubbling up inside her. Ron pulled back slightly, and stared at her. 

"II'm sorry, I shouldn't have" he trailed off awkwardly. 

Hermione looked at him.

"Shouldn't have what?" 

Ron looked at his hands,

"This isn't supposed to happen" he began, but Hermione cut him off.

"Isn't supposed to happen? Oh so I see, you just needed a little comfort? Is that it?" She stood up.

"No! no, that's not what I meant" Ron said anxiously, but Hermione wasn't going to let him have the last word. No, if he had the nerve to get her hopes up like that then he didn't deserve to make excuses. The made her way quickly to the stairs.

"Hermione, will you stop that's not what"

"Don't make excuses Ron, just go away."

At first Ron considered doing just that, and giving up. _No! This could be your only chance! _ He told himself. He grabbed her arm.  
"Will you _listen to me?_" He asked her in frustration. 

She whirled and glared at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Good grief Hermione, you won't even let me finish any of my sentences." 

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"No stop will you?" Ron pleaded. "Look I'm just not very good at talking to people alright? If you'd give me a chance sometimes you might realize I actually have something good to say!" he said heatedly.

"Oh like what?" asked Hermione, her eyes misting over. "You pull something like that and then say "This isn't supposed to happen' and expect me not to" 

"No that's what I'm saying!" Ron shot back, " I wasn't finished! Although I don't know why I even bother. It's not like you would listen!" He ran a hand through his hair. _Why did he even bother?_ He wondered angrily.

"When I said This isn't supposed to happen' I meant I wasn't supposed to kiss you until after" he stopped, why was he telling her this? She obviously didn't care.

"Before what?" asked Hermione, unfolding her arms. 

Ron shook his head getting red-faced with anger.

"You know what? Forget about it. I'm going to bed!" he turned and stomped up the stairs.

Hermione stared after him. Maybe he hadn't meant something badbut he'd saidnow she was just confusing herself. Hermione swiped at her eyes unhappily and turned, heading up the stairs to the girls dormitory. She opened the door to the room she shared with Ginny, and a few other girlsand gasped. Sitting on her bed were bundles upon bundles of wildflowers, red and yellow and orange petals tumbling off her sheets on onto the floor everywhere. Their was a vase full of tiger lilies sitting on the window sill and lavenders on her pillow. Hermione sniffled, and felt tears spill over her cheeks. She stepped into the room carefully, as to not crush any petals. She picked up a stem of bluebells at stared at them.

__

"When I said This isn't supposed to happen' I meant I wasn't supposed to kiss you until after"

Hermione filled in the rest of the sentence in her mind.

__

"I meant I wasn't supposed to kiss you until after you'd gotten the present.."

Hermione sniffled again. He'd had it all planned out. Whirling around she ran out of the room and down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, she flew up the flight that led to the boys dormitory and stopped at the room Ron shared with Harry and Neville and some others. She knocked lightly and waited several seconds, her heart thumping. The door opened to reveal Ron, not looking very happy. 

"Found em did you?" he asked quietly, his voice cracking slightly.

Hermione nodded, her lower lip trembling. Ron sighed loudly and opened the door a little wider.

"Sometimes I wish you'd just give me a _chance,_" he told her.

Hermione rubbed at her eyes furiously and tried to say sorry, but her throat was stuck closed. She stepped closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I should have let you finish," she managed. She leaned on his chest, hoping he might respond.

Ron stepped forward and put his arms around her. 

"Yea," he said, his face in her hair.

Hermione looked up. Ron lowered his head and kissed her sweetly. Hermione leaned into the kiss, deepening it a little. She put her arms around his neck and sighed.

"I'm really really sorry" she tried but Ron shushed her kissed the tip of her nose. 

"You'll just have to make it up is all," he told her.

Hermione laughed.

"And how, Mr. Weasley, may I make it up to you?" she asked him.

Ron leaned his forehead against hers.

"Be my girlfriend?" he whispered.

"Absolutely," Hermione whispered back.

***

"You'll just have to make it up is all," he told her.

Hermione laughed.

"And how, Mr. Weasley, may I make it up to you?" she asked him.

Ron leaned his forehead against hers.

"Be my girlfriend?" he whispered.

"Absolutely," Hermione whispered back.

__

Harry stepped back out of the room as slowly and quietly as he could. A smile played across his lips. So they finally sorted all that out_ he thought, making his way back downstairs to wait under the invisibility cloak for a few minutes._


	12. Chapter XII

CHAPTER XII

Flashback:

__

Harry entered the hospital wing. He'd left Ron and Hermione up in the common room, there was too much tension between them. He saw that Ginny was awake. She didn't say anything when he came in. Harry sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the wall.

"How you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine, what great start for my first game as chaser," she said sarcastically.

Harry chuckled.

"Don't feel bad, just think how many times I've ended up in here because of quidditch. You're just taking after me is all." 

Ginny snorted and reached over from her position on the bad to mess up his hair. They sat for a while, in a comfortable silence. Ginny watched Harry's face. He looked tired.

"How about you?" she asked. Harry raised his eyes.

"How about what?" he asked.

"How are you feeling?" she clarified.

Harry looked confused. Ginny sniffed exasperatedly. 

"You look tired Harry," She said. 

"Oh thanks," said Harry jokingly.

Ginny shook her head at him.

"You look tired," she repeated. "You don't eat much either."

Harry looked at her in surprise. He glanced down and fiddled with his sleeve.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Oh don't you?" Ginny raised and elegantly curved eyebrow.

"Don't play stupid Harry, Ron and Hermione may be a little to caught up in all their tension to notice, but I'm not stupid."

"I know," Harry said in a low voice.

"With this new build of yours you should really eat more," she scolded.

Harry mumbled something. Ginny shook her head again.

"What's that?" she asked him.

"I said I just don't have much appetite these days," said Harry a little louder. 

He looked as though he wanted to drop the subject. Ginny let it be for a few minutes. She knew what was wrong, and she thought it would make him feel better if he would just talk about it. He obviously wasn't going to come out and tell her though. He was simply looking down at his bundled invisibility cloak and picking at the peeling paint where the floor met the wall.

"You've been dreaming again?" asked Ginny casually.

Harry jumped visibly, but didn't look up.

"Don't be silly Harry you think I don't understand? Why do you think I needed to learn meditation after the Chamber of Secrets? Because I missed him?" she asked derisively.

Now Harry really was staring at her. He didn't need her to tell him who "he" was.

"I never thought of that," he told her.

Ginny didn't respond.

"I dream about lots of things. Mostly people dying. Because of me, always because of me." Harry's voice was strained. "Sometimes I can see what he's doing. I see Snape even. He's in pain. I almost feel sorry for him," Harry's voice cracked. 

Ginny looked at him with sympathy.

"I don't know how many times people have told you it isn't your fault Harry, but I'm not going to tell you it. Want to know why?" she asked him.

"Why," asked Harry, not really sounding as though he was listening.

"Because it is_ your fault."_

Harry's eyes widened considerably, and he stared at her in shock.

"Because you are here," continued Ginny, "sure, we have lots of trouble. There's no point in denying it. Just try and think how much more trouble we'd all have though, if you weren't here. You've got to stop being so selfish and thinking It's my fault these things happen'. You don't give Voldemort half enough credit. If you weren't here he would have wreaked so much hell over the world we probably wouldn't really have a world anymore." 

Harry stood up abruptly breathing heavily.

"It will _help to talk you know," insisted Ginny._

He looked at her with eyes slightly damp. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from her, walking to the door.

"Maybe I'm not ready to talk yet," he said very quietly. 

When Ginny looked up he was gone.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, all sat in the library one afternoon paging through books and writing down notes. The animagus potions had been put together a few days ago, a long and frustrating process that no one particularily wanted to repeat. They were simmering happily away in the back room of Professor Jeanne's classroom, where she did all her private potion brewing. Professor Dumbledore himself had overseen it, making sure that certain ingredients were added at the exact right time, otherwise any number of bad things could happen. Once that was finished, he had informed them that the potions had to stay like this for a month, and that in the meantime they should research other aspects of animagus transformations until it was time to undergo the second stage of the potion brewing. So that is what they were doing. Harry was pointedly avoiding Ginny's eyes. The conversation the other night was still fresh in his mind. _Concentrate on what you're trying to do Harry,_ he told himself.

"Ooh look here," said Hermione. 

Harry shook himself more thoroughly out of his reverie and leaned over.

"This is interesting: many people do not succeed in a full transformation until up to four years. With outside help however, people have been know to achieve the full form in one year. Barnabus Bartholomew a known scientist, is among the few people who ever accomplished such a feat in less than six months.' I wonder how he did it?" murmured Hermione.

Ginny looked up from a large book she was paging through.

" I suppose he just devoted a lot of his time into it."

Hermione shook her head.

"No, no, there's almost always an answer to things like this, six months is an awfully short time. I'm going to find a book on him and see if there's anything on it."

She got up and disappeared behind the shelves. 

Harry chuckled despite how he was feeling. _Ginny has a point you know, about what Voldemort would have done if he hadn't tried to attack you, _said a small reasonable voice inside him. He pushed it away impatiently.

"Leave it to Hermione," he said. Flipping closed a book and changing to another one. 

Hermione returned, carrying another stack of books. She dumped them on the table and straightened, looking at them with satisfaction. She sat down next to Ron and selected the top book to read. Soon she was flipping pages and muttering to herself. 

Ron sighed and looked at his watch.

"Guys it's getting late and we have school tomorrow. Plus there's another quidditch match next week Harry, we should be resting up." 

Harry nodded in agreement. Relieved to be done with research for the night. He stood up when Ron did. Ginny nodded shortly after as well and closed several books she had spread around her.

"Come on Hermione, the books will all be here when we come back." 

"Fine fine," said Hermione, "but I'm checking this one out, its got some useful information in it." 

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes.

Hermione stood up, and carried the book over to Madam Pince. Who took the book from her while glaring at Ron and Harry every chance she got, making sure they weren't causing trouble. Ron made a rude gesture to her behind her back.

"Ron!" admonished Ginny. 

Ron ignored her, but folded his arms in front of him.

Harry stifled a chuckle and headed turned to the door, waiting a few seconds for them all to catch up.

***

On Halloween, all the students were allowed to go down to Hogsmead for the second time, while up at the school, teachers and house elves were busily decorating for the Halloween feast. Harry had serious doubts as to whether the day would turn out normal. Nothing was ever normal for him on Halloween. With the animagus potions still simmering, and no other success on the mystery of Baranabus Bartholomew, the four teenagers planned to spend the day doing whatever they wanted. 

At the end of the day, the four of them traipsed excitedly back to the castle, Ginny and Hermione both carrying paper wrapped parcels containing dress robes, and Ron and Harry each carrying a bag full of the latest Zonko's tricks and Honeyduke's candy. 

They entered the great hall expectantly, where teachers were just adding the finishing touches. The room was lit by thousands of jack-o-lanterns, grinning down at them from high in the air. Real bats fluttered by, baring little teeth and squeaking, and bowls full of candy in brightly colored wrappers were arranged on the tables. Harry and beckoned to Ron, Hermione and Ginny as he made his way over to join the other Gryffindors. Soon other students were filing in, helping themselves to the candy and waiting for the other food to arrive. They was a collective sigh of approval when finally the feast appeared. Lamb chops, sausages and mashed potatoes and spoon bread with gravy, corn and acorn squash began to disappear quickly into the hungry mouths of the students. It left very little time for Harry to brood. He had the spoon bread half way to his mouth when he felt a twinge in his scar. Out of insinct, he looked over at the staff table to where Dumbledore would be. A familiar looking person, who did not teach at the school, was standing next to Dumbledore's chair talking quickly to him. Dumbledore nodded, raised himself from his chair and spoke briefly with McGonagall. Professor McGonagall looked concerned, but nodded and stayed where she was. Harry turned to his friends.

"Something's up, I'll be right back," he told them.

They all looked about to protest, especially Ginny, so Harry quickly dissaparated.

"I hate it when he does that," grumbled Ron.

"Accio Invisibility cloak," whispered Harry. He caught it as it zoomed towards him and threw it over his shoulders. Looking around, he saw Dumbledore and the man heading around one of the corridors. He tip toed after them keeping a safe distance. They turned corners several more times. Harry was now thoroughly lost. Having a sudden idea, he cast a useful little charm on the strange man. It was a tracking charm, it gave him the ability to hear their conversations in his ear.

"Has the Order been called?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes that's where we're headed now sir," said the man. His voice was fairly deep. Harry recognized him now as Kingsley Shacklebolt. _Uh oh, the order is having an unplanned meeting. Something bad must have happened. _He swallowed; feeling a little worried and continued to track Dumbledore and Shacklebolt. The suddenly stopped at a solid wall. They were in a place Harry had never seen before. He waited expectantly. 

"You are more than welcome to join us in this meeting Harry, but you'll have to remove the cloak," said Dumbledore, turning to face the exact spot where Harry was standing.

Harry laughed and removed the cloak with a flourish.

"Dumbledore you are truly tricky man," he said, walking over to them.

Kingsley was now staring from Harry to Dumbledore in shock.

"Howwhere?" he floundered.

Dumbledore just barely smiled.

"I think you will find Kingsley, that Harry almost never misses anything of importance that goes on in this castle," he paused, " or anywhere else for that matter."

Harry grinned.

"And seeing," Dumbledore continued, " as in the end it all really pertains to him, I find no good reason to stop him. Now let us continue, before the Order gets worried that we have been intercepted by something."

He tapped his wand in a complex dance along the wall.

"But we have been intercepted by something. It was Harry," said Kingsley, smiling slightly.

"Ah yes, my mistake," said Dumbledore as they headed through as opening that had appeared in the wall.

"No you weren't really intercepted by me," said Harry, " I was more coming from in behind rather than perpendicular." 

Kingsley chuckled, Dumbledore smiled. They continued down a little hallway, until they reached a huge old wooden double-door with scene inlaid in brass dancing across it. It showed a phoenix rearing in the sky, spreading huge wings, and behind it were men looking confidently forward. They were facing a huge serpent, who did not look as though he would be easily beaten, and behind him terrible looking creatures leered and bared their teeth, allied by dark hooded figures. The handles were brass phoenix feathers. Dumbledore gripped on handle and pulled. The doors gave way under his touch, and opened voluntarily.

"This is the Great Hall of the Phoenix Harry," said Dumbledore, " This is where the orders meetings have long taken place."

"Why didn't we use this instead of Si" he swallowed painfully" Sirius' place in fifth year."

Dumbledore shook his head.

"The Ministry was keeping a strict eye on Hogwarts, It would have been to much to risk."

As they stepped inside, Harry saw many familiar and unfamiliar people. Obviously the Order.

"Harry!" came a cry. 

Mrs. Weasley came galloping over. Everyone turned at the sound of his name.

"Harry what on earth are you doing here? Albus, this is no place for children!" she admonished him.

Harry felt a rather large spark of irritation. He was certainly not a child anymore. Dumbledore opened his mouth but Harry cut him off.

"I think, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry quietly, " That it is time to stop thinking of me as a child, and more as the person that ultimately will need to make the most use of the information being passed in this room. If you understand my meaning." 

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. She understood that Harry was referring to his inevitable future battle with Voldemort. She swallowed, sniffled, and nodded.

" Yes, yes you're quite right Harry, I was just worried," she told him. Harry felt a pang of guilt. _That's no way to talk to Mrs. Weasley you prat! _His internal voice told him. Harry gave her a brief hug.

"It's good to see you Mrs. Weasley." 

She smiled and turned.

"Everyone, this is Harry Potter, for those who don't know him," she said clearly.

Dumbledore nodded. Several people craned their necks to look at him properly.

"He will be joining our meetings from now on," said Dumbledore. "Let us get to business, everyone sit down, I want reports." He took his seat at the head of the huge table that sat in the middle of the Hall of the Phoenix. Everyone else took their places as well. Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit next to him.

"Kingsley, why don't you tell the order what has happened, for those that have not received the news," stated Dumbledore.

Kingsley cleared his throat.

"Azkaban is no longer under ministry control. The Ministry, as usual, has decided not to release this news to the public yet, but it has been seized by Voldemort." He declared this calmly, as though he were commenting on the weather. People around the table gasped and stared. Harry himself felt sick, but he masked his emotions and maintained a calm face. Dumbledore's face was devoid of emotion, but his eyes flashed. 

"What? How?" asked younger men further down the table that Harry didn't know.

"It is certainly bad news, but unfortunately, not unexpected," said Dumbledore. "Sooner or later the Ministry was bound to lose control of the remaining dementors."

"But what about the prisoners?" asked Mr. Weasley in horror.

"They have undoubtedly joined Voldemort once again," stated Dumbledore. Several people flinched at the sound of the name. _You'd think, _thought Harry, _that after all these years, they'd learn to say his name. _He shook his head.

"We need to develop a proper response," said Dumbledore loudly, steering the conversation towards something more constructive. 

"Well, I say we try and get someone to fly over Azkaban and take a look at what the situation is," said Kingsley. Several people nodded.

"Easier said than done," said someone Harry couldn't see. "I doubt many people would want to fly over Azkaban while death eaters are occupying it." More nodding. Harry had a sudden idea. He stood up and pulled his wand out of his belt. He conjured a fictorpix (a sort of magical camera that resembles a very small spyglass, that displays pictures as holograms that float in the air like a real scene.) and flipped up the collar of his trench coat. 

" Do not even contemplate it Harry," warned Dumbledore.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"It is too dangerous," responded Professor Dumbledore, rising from his chair.

"What's too dangerous?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a panicky voice.

Harry's eyes flashed. 

"Accio thunderbolt," he said with command. The doors to hall burst open, and Harry stuck out his hand. The broom smacked into his palm. "I'll be right back," he told the room quietly and dissapparated.

***

Harry hovered high in the air, amidst the pouring rain, where he had apparated several seconds ago. He pushed back his soaking hair from his forehead and pressed the fictorpix to one eye, twisting it with the other hand until he was focused up close on Azkaban. The death eaters had certainly made changes. Where no walls had been necessary before, they had erected huge stone ones, to keep out any unwanted visitors. Dementors patrolled the outside, resembling huge moving shadows. Harry's aura-sensitive brain registered a sickly green-black aura that surrounded them, writhing and oozing out behind them like a disease. He shuddered, feeling hollow and haunted inside. Mastering his emotion, he took a photo of the wall. The entire building itself looked very similar, except there were four black-cloaked people standing outside, guarding the entrance to the building itself. He took a picture of that, as well as the boats moored to the edge. Taking several more random pictures of various areas, Harry snapped shut the spyglass and stowed in an inside pocket of his coat. His fingers were beginning to get numb.

***

Several people shouted when Harry disappeared. Kingsley was on his feet in an instant, wand out.

"Please remain calm!" said Dumbledore loudly. 

Everyone continued talking and muttering.

"Silence!" shouted Dumbledore. 

Everyone stopped and looked at him with different expressions of shock and worry.

"Harry is perfectly fine I am sure," said Dumbledore, "He has merely gone and done exactly what I told him not to do."

"And what exactly would that be?" asked one old witch tartly.

"He has apparated above Azkaban to take pictures," stated Dumbledore with a slight amount of resignation.

"Impossible!" said one man loudly.

"What??" shrieked Mrs. Weasley. 

"How?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Dumbledore motioned for more silence. He waited several moments before speaking.

"Some of you may not be aware of Harry's escapade over the summer," he told them. " He has drastically enhanced magical powers and the education of someone who has spent their life learning everything they can. His powers allow him to apparate through virtually anything. He also has the ability to perceive magical auras."

Most people gaped, but before they could ask more, Harry reappeared gripping his broom, and creating quite a puddle on the floor. He shook his hair like a dog and walked over.

"Got it," he said breathing loudly. He cast a spell on the factor pix and tossed it high into the air. Everyone watched it fly up, slowing down, as though trying to plow through a think substance that was holding it back. Eventually it froze like a bug in a spider web. The fictorpix began to spin, it whirled faster and faster, shooting out light as it did so. In this way it wove the pictures that Harry Had taken. Everything moved, more like a video rather than a set of pictures.

"That's the wall they've built," said Harry as it showed the first image, wiping his wet face with his slightly less damp sleeve. "It's huge. And there look, It's guarded by dementors. Very pleased dementors."

"How do you know they are pleased?" asked Kingsley.

"Their auras," said Harry in a disturbed voice. "Their auras a very bright. They glow this horribly sick color. It's neither green nor black, sort of both, and it looks like a disease." His voice got progressively more disturbed and his eyes widened. He turned. Everyone one was staring at him.

"I think you've done enough for us tonight Harry," said Dumbledore. "You need to sleep, why don't you head off to the dormitories."

Harry nodded. He suddenly wished he hadn't come. The feeling of those dementors, even from a distance, was taking its toll on him. He refused to show anyone else this however. As usual, he bundled it all inside him, and rearranged his face, masking the emotion. Not caring if it was rude, he grabbed his broom, and dissaparating directly into the Gryffindor common room. He was not surprised to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny, waiting up for him. Harry looked at his watch and was surprised to find that it was already midnight. His friends looked up at him, taking in his soaking and disheveled appearance. They all began to ask questions at once. Harry merely shook his head.

"I'll talk later, I'm going to bed," he said. His eyes looked cheerless.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione watched his retreating back. Ron looked at Hermione.

"I wonder what's up with him," asked Ron in bewilderment. 

Hermione shook her head in confusion. For once, Ginny was surprised with Hermione lack of observation. She felt a stab of anger towards them both. Ginny stood up quickly.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," she said passionately.

Ron frowned.

"What?" he asked her.

"You two," she spat, "So sucked up in your own little relationship your missing everything!" She pointed furiously at where Harry had gone.

"He gets worse every day, the dreams, the newspaper articles, he takes it and just packs it all up inside him and eventually it's just going to boil over." Ginny swiped a fist furiously over her eyes. "He's so good at hiding it. Anyone else would think he's the happiest kid in the world," she sighed and turned towards the dormitories.

"I just thought you guys out of anyone should have been able to spot it early before he closed up entirely," Ginny sniffed and left.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, aghast. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Ron looked down, 

"Damnit," he said quietly.


	13. Chapter XIII

CHAPTER XIII

Author's Note: well, short chapter guys sorry I've just had a ton of stuff to do and not enough time to do it in. I also thought that this chapter was best left where it is. Let me know what you think, more to come!

Miss Zonko

During breakfast several weeks later, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry all sat at the table, no one saying much. Nothing had really be resolved since the night when Ginny had not-so-quietly informed Ron and Hermione about what they were doing wrong. This isn't to say that Hermione at least, had not tried to make things better. Harry was simply not interested in talking. He was quietly irritated with both of them for leaving him "in the dark" about their relationship. They hadn't actually told Harry about their new relationship until almost a week after he had stumbled on them confessing their feelings for each other. Where Harry would have liked nothing better than to speak with his two best friends about his problems a few weeks ago, he found himself wishing they would sometimes leave him alone. He looked up, hearing the familiar flutter of wings that signaled the arrival of the post. His eyes searched the chaos for Hedwig's white feathers. Sure enough, she came swooping in, carrying a newspaper. She dropped the paper in his lap and landed on his shoulder, rubbing her head affectionately with her cheek. Harry smiled in brief moment of contentment and fed her a piece of sausage. She dipped her bill in his glass of pumpkin juice then hooted and took off again. Harry turned his attention the _Daily Prophet_, removing the piece of twine and unfolding it to the front page.

__

AZKABAN ATTACKED

Harry read this first headline and cast the paper aside. He already new what the article would say. He was impressed that some reporter had managed to wrestle it out of the ministry. Hermione picked up the paper, and the color slowly drained from her face.

"Harry?" she asked faintly.

"I already know Hermione," Harry told her.

"How"

"That's where I was on Halloween. At a meeting with the Order," he said quietly, so that no one else could hear but the four of them.

They all looked at him in surprise.

"The Order?" asked Ron a little loudly.

Ginny shushed him.

"The Order? Wait," said Hermione, "Halloween?? You mean this happened three weeks ago?" she asked him incredulously.

Harry nodded.

"But why" she began, but Ron got their first.

"How come you didn't tell us?" asked Ron.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and said nothing, turning back to his porridge. Ron's ears went pink. Ginny glared, Hermione looked worried.

"This is bad, that means all the prisoners are out and everything. It means Voldemort has a nearly impenetrable fortress."

Harry nodded still looking at his bowl.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other worriedly.

"Wait, so you were at a meeting?" whispered Ron.

"Yea, I followed Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt their in the invisibility cloak, but Dumbledore knew I was there and he told me I was welcome if I took off the cloak," Harry told them.

"He knew?" asked Ron wide-eyed.

"Yea," Harry said, smiling slightly. "Sly old man is Dumbledore."

"So what did they say?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged,

"Just talked about it, I took pictures for them," he saw their confused faces and elaborated. " I apparated above Azkaban and used a fictorpix, they needed some images to work with." 

The image of something sickly green and evil filled his mind. It oozed over his brain consuming his senses. Harry felt like he could taste it. He gave a huge shudder. _I need a pensieve,_ he though to himself. It didn't seem like such a bad idea. He'd have to look into it.

"I'm going to go," said Harry, standing up quickly. 

Ginny, Ron and Hermione watched him get up, with hunched shoulders, head down, and hands shoved moodily in his pockets. Ginny shook her head.

"Harry don't go just yet," she said.

Harry stopped.

"I thought I'd just go do some more research on those animagus potions, it's about time for the second stage."

Hermione shook her head,

"Stop changing the subject Harry, obviously things have been bothering you and well"

"Ohhhh, poor little Potty, something's bothering you?" came Malfoy's familiar drawl in a fake baby voice. 

Harry shut his eyes, turning slowly. He really didn't want to have to deal with Malfoy today.

"Did that news in the paper bother you Potter? Are you _scared?" _Malfoy laughed, but it didn't sound much like a laugh. "You should be scared. One day, your mudblood and her friends are all going to die," Harry's fist twitched. The truth was, this was one of his worst fears. His eyes flicked to Ginny involuntarily. Malfoy saw it. By this time most of the hall was watching

"Oh, I see. Potty knows what I'm talking about. Well, once the Dark Lord finds out who you fancy, she'll be the first to go..."

The blood drained out of Harry's face. 

" and then, lets see" said Malfoy's voice in the background.

This was exactly what he'd been thinking, but he wasn't about to let Malfoy get away with the threat.

"Granger'll be next because she looks like a squirrel. Oh, no its because she as Mudblood."

The blood pounded heavily in Harry's ears, he was having trouble keeping calm. 

"You dare," he growled, " to stand in front of everyone, saying things like that, you filthy little brat. You don't even understand what you speak of," by this time, everyone was listening, and Harry's voice was shaking. "I bet you hear daddy talking about it don't you Malfoy?"

Malfoy was getting red in the face.

"I bet your excuse for a father comes home all proud after his nights escapades', but do you have _any idea_ what its like to see someone die, someone _innocent_? _Anyone?_"

Many people gasped, both from the tone of Harry's voice, and his expression. Malfoy's eyes widened for a few seconds, but then they narrowed considerably.

"I dare what I want Potter, how dare _you_ speak about my parents like that!"

"Like what?" asked Harry, loosing control, "Like what they are? Murderers" Harry didn't have much of a chance to finish, because Malfoy had thrown himself at Harry furiously. Unfortunately for Malfoy, Harry knew exactly what he was going to do, before he did it. Harry pivoted around once, getting up a little momentum, before snapping out his foot, catching Malfoy in the stomach, sending him sliding across the polished wooden floors. Malfoy struggled to his feet, and doubled over slightly, threw himself at Harry. Harry bent low, flipping the other boy over his shoulder simultaneously hitting several pressure points, but not letting go of his arm. There was a crack as it dislocated. Harry jerked his knee up and to the side, calmly breaking Malfoy's nose before jerking him to his knees and twisting the good arm behind his back. Malfoy, obviously having a little knowledge of the martial arts himself, used a basic trick to try and escape Harry's grasp. Harry grinned.

"Nice try, but it'll take a little more than that," he said. He had done all this with barely any loss as breath, where as Malfoy was panting furiously. Harry twisted his arm painfully, and bent low, whispering in Malfoy's ear.

"If you ever, _ever_, mouth off about my friends like that again, I swear I'll kill you," Harry's voice was deadly serious. 

Malfoy collapsed, still being held up by his collar, crying like a small child.

"Mr. Potter! What on earth is all this!?" Professor McGonagall was making her way swiftly towards them, an outraged expression on her face. The hall began to whisper with the sounds of many voices. Harry looked up, dropping Malfoy with disgust.

"I was relieving stress Professor," Harry said jerkily, wiping a small about of Malfoy's blood from his arm.

Professor's McGonagalls eyes bulged slightly.

"Stress?"

"Professor, I really do not feel that I should have to explain my actions towards Draco Malfoy. You are no doubt very intelligent, I am sure you have already formed an educated guess as to why I would feel the need to rip him into tiny little pieces," enunciated Harry carefully. 

"You two!" snapped McGonagall at Crabbe and Goyle, "take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wingNOW!" she said loudly when they failed to react. Turning to Harry, she looked as though she was controlling several emotions at once. Ginny noticed she almost looked sympathetic. Harry looked miserable.

"Just give me detention or something," he said harshly. Turning, he walked out of the hall, amidst the stares and the whispers of the other students. At the staff table, Dumbledore had raised himself from his chair and was watching the scene with concern.

Harry sprinted to the doors that led to the Hogwarts grounds. Banging one open he ran out onto the grounds, where the morning was cold and brisk. His breath rose as a vapor into the air. There were footsteps behind him.

"Nice work on Malfoy," said Ron, coming to stand beside him.

Harry snorted. 

"Felt good," he admitted.

Ron chuckled, but then his face grew serious.

"Look mate I'm really sorry about all that with Hermione and I."

Harry shook his head, "It's fine."

"Nah," said Ron. "It's not really fine at all."

He kicked a stone. 

" I wish things could be like they used to," he said wistfully.

Harry sighed and agreed heartily. Ron watched him. 

"You spend too much time thinking Harry," Ron told him.

Harry snorted again. 

"Okay so I know I really can't understand how your feeling," Ron admitted, " but you need to stop beating yourself up about everything. Malfoy deserved what he got" 

Harry opened his mouth to interrupt, but Ron ploughed on.

" No I know that look in your eyes. It's the one that says it was wrong of you to hurt Malfoy, because that makes you no better than him."

Harry was slightly impressed. Ron didn't often show his intuitive side.

"But just shut up okay?" Ron asked him. "Malfoy is in now way shape or form anything like you, just because you beat him up" 

Harry chuckled.

" Yea, just because you beat him up, doesn't make you're like him. Malfoy wouldn't have hesitated to do something like that to anyone smaller than him. I saw you, you were trying to keep your temper. Sometimes, you've just got to throw a few punches." 

Ron slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, smiling slightly.

"Just don't tell Hermione I said that."

Harry grinned.

"You know Ron, it makes sense," he said.

Ron nodded, gazing out onto the lake. 

CRACK!

Harry's fist connected with his jaw loudly. Ron staggered back, gripping his chin.

"Oy! What the HELL was that for?!" He asked, outraged.

Harry laughed.

"That's for not telling me about you and Hermione!" he said.

Ron shook himself and stared. Then he grinned broadly too.

"I told you! Doesn't it help?" 

Harry nodded, chuckling. 

CRACK!

Ron's fist this time connected stolidly with Harry's left cheek. Harry didn't stagger, he was too well trained but it _hurt. _

"Oww!" he complained.

Ron was laughing, wiping a small amount of blood from where his lip had cracked.

"That's for telling us about the Order and all that. And pretty much everything else."

Harry flopped down on the ground still rubbing his cheek. 

"Fair enough," he said. 

Ron flopped down beside him.

"Feel better?"

"Yea."

***

Ginny and Hermione watched in horror from the foot of the Hogwarts steps as Harry and Ron both socked each other.

"Why are they _laughing?_" asked Ginny wonderingly.

They both seemed to be in a perfectly good mood.

"Oh gosh theirs is absolutely no use in understanding those two Ginny," Hermione told her, shaking her head.

Ginny laughed.

They both continued to stare, slightly amazed.

"Must be a guy thing," said Ginny.


	14. Chapter XIV

CHAPTER XVI

The world around Hogwarts was quite different from what it had been a week ago. Snowflakes danced across the windowpanes, and the grounds were coated in white fluff, the bushes resembling great marshmallows. Almost everyone was sound asleep, tucked under the numerous blankets on their beds. Harry was sitting in the library, dressed in jeans and a shirt with a Weasley sweater under his school robes. His nose was buried deep in a book, engrossed in something he happened to have stumbled upon while researching the second stage of the animagus potion making. His potion had turned a deep midnight blue, a sign that it was ready to have the next ingredient added. Ron, Hermione's and Ginny's were not quite yet midnight blue yet, so they would probably another three or four days. The small book Harry was reading was about animagus transformations, and most of it had been written by Barnabus Bartholomew. There were several references to his having achieved an animagus form in six months but nowhere would it hint as to how he'd done it. Harry found himself thinking of Merlin and wondering if he could somehow find a way to write to Merlin to ask him this perplexing question. _Merlin lives in a completely different world though, time there is different,_ thought Harry. He doubted Hedwig would be able to find him, he didn't think she could travel between worlds. Harry's mind screeched to a halt and backtracked furiously. _Time_ Harry thought wonderingly. He got up quickly and went over to one of the shelves, searching for a particular book. Suddenly he knew exactly how Barnabus Bartholomew had done it. When he found the book he was looking for he snatched it up and paged through it furiously. Harry paused at a particular page, excitement building in his chest. Grabbing a scrap of paper from the table he hastily scribbled down some information, and ran out of the library, in search of Ron, Hermione and Ginny. 

***

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all in the common room, about to make their way down to breakfast when Harry burst through the portrait hole, panting slightly with an excited glint in his eyes. 

"I was just in the library" he said grinning and walking quickly over to Hermione. 

He held out a small scrap of paper to her. Hermione looked at him questioningly and took the strip, looking down to read it. She froze, and the paper fluttered the ground as she clapped her hands together and laughed.

"Yes," she said quietly, "Yes I understand now! There isn't actually a way to speed up the animagus process," Harry shook his head to confirm it, "No, all Bartholomew did is _speed up time."_

Ron and Ginny looked as though they were finally catching on. Ron picked up the paper and read it. 

" _dego degere degi_, the Time spell?" he asked.

"Ohhh," said Ginny in comprehension. She grinned, "It's like an aging spell, it passes the time on the object it's cast upon!" but the she paused. "But it seems awfully easy, why hasn't anyone else thought to do it before?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I've read about it, it's really complex, and it's a spell that's controlled strictly by the ministry, sort of like the time turners. It's illegal without special permission."Hermione pursed her lips and thought. "Hmm that's a good point Ginny, what if we're not allowed to use it?"

Harry grinned.

"This Bartholomew guy did it didn't he? Look, what the ministry doesn't know won't hurt them, why do you think Dumbledore hasn't suggested we register with the ministry?" 

They all looked mildly stumped.

"It's because times are too dangerous. Maybe not so much for you guys, but we are all becoming complex magical creatures, and it will be useful to be able to transform and not have people know it's you. Especially if we ever need to hide from people."

The other three nodded, it made sense, although the thought of ever needing to hide like that was slightly scary. Hermione still looked a little worried.

"I don't know," she said. "It's an awfully big rule to break"

Ron interrupted her.

"It's no bigger than you using the time turner illegally to save Buckbeak and" he swallowed, "and Sirius. You could have been seen by anyone."

This seemed to convince Hermione a little more. Harry bounced impatiently, like a little boy.

"Please Hermione?" he pleaded, looking at her with big puppy eyes. 

She glared at him, but nodded. Harry and Ron whooped and exchanged a high five.

***

A couple days later, early in the morning, Harry stood surveying the four cauldrons in Professor Jeanne's back room. The potions were now on the second stage of their brewing, and Hermione had spent the last few days researching how to perform the Time spell. It was difficult, because you had to hold in mind how fast you wanted time to pass by as well as the approximate date that they would normally be finished by, and also concentrate on only the cauldrons so that the spell didn't touch anything else. If all went well, then the spell would remain on the cauldrons for another two months. The potion itself would age as though it had been two years. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had all decided that Harry should cast the spell on all three of the potions because although Hermione was undoubtedly very clever, Harry had the most spell experience and mind capacity. Harry had protested, but in the end he had been beaten down, which is why he now stood, alone, staring at the four cauldrons and thinking carefully. He raised both hands, one holding his wand lightly and the other spread, palm forward. Harry concentrated on the information at hand. Making sure that this thought was organized and firmly in place, he took a deep breath and summoned a considerable amount of raw magic. Playing with Time was a risky business, any number of things could go wrong if the spell wasn't performed properly. Moving to the center of the four cauldrons, he covered each with a little blanket of magic and whispered 

_Dego degere degi' _over and over again, feeling the spell building with each repetition. When he was sure that the spell would hold, he stopped speaking and waited for the energy crackling in the air to fade before lowering his hands. When he looked at the cauldrons, the bubbled and swirled like normal, except it looked as though someone had put them on fast-forward. Wisps of vapor rose out of them fast, forming shapes in the air that were immediately replaced by new ones, while the liquid swirled and glooped frantically. It was fascinating. Harry crossed the room and opened the door, motioning for Ron, Hermione and Ginny to come in and see. They all watched in silent satisfaction for a few minutes. Eventually, they arranged all the potion ingredients, put out the torches on the walls and closed up the room, Hermione locking it with a key that the potions master had given them. They made their way to the great hall, entering with the rest of the students. Harry noticed that Malfoy was lurking in the corner of the doorway. _He must have just been released from the hospital wing_, thought Harry. Next to him, Ron snickered and Ginny and Hermione looked as though they were trying not to do the same. Malfoy had a two whopper black eyes from the broken nose and several splinted fingers, which Madam Pompfrey's Skele-gro was too strong for. He, thankfully, did not look in the mood for another confrontation. Harry walked passed him indifferently and he and Ron, Hermione and Ginny took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. With breakfast, came the post, and the usual _Daily Prophet._ Ron and Ginny also received a letter addressed to both of them. Ron opened it curiously, Ginny reading over his shoulder. Ron's eyes moved from side to side as he read, and his face promptly drained completely of blood, leaving him white as a sheet. There was an almighty crash as Ginny promptly dropped the jug of pumpkin juice she had been holding. It bounced on the bench, and shattered on the floor, orange liquid spilling everywhere. She shrieked and snatched the letter from Ron's limp fingers, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, oh no, no, no, no" she repeated over and over again. Harry reached over and took the letter from her, reading it quickly.

__

To Ron and Ginny Weasley

_Burrow attacked last night. Arthur is in critical condition. Have moved them to safe house, will let you both know details as soon as possible. Do not spread this around. Do not panic. Do not leave the school._

Dumbledore 

Harry handed Hermione the letter and jumped to his feet, looking up at the staff table where, sure enough, Dumbledore was absent. Ron had still said nothing, but Harry thought it was best to get them both to Gryffindor tower, away from prying eyes. Taking the letter from Hermione, he set light to it with the tip of his wand, before speaking to her.

"C'mon, get Ron up, lets take them to the tower."

She nodded and stood up as well.  
"Ron? Ron listen to they'll be just fine, try not to worry. C'mon get up lets go up to the common room." 

With enough coaxing, Ron reluctantly stood up, not talking and still white as a sheet. He leaned on Hermione as though very tired, and they moved to exit the room. Meanwhile, Harry was having no such luck with Ginny. She was stubbornly sitting on the bench, surrounded by shattered glass and wet with pumpkin juice. Her lower lip was trembling. She didn't seem to really hear him.

"C'mon Ginny they're not dead, they're just in hiding, they're going to be just fine. You hear me?" 

Ginny nodded, but she still didn't stand. Harry sighed, and picked her up. Carrying her out of the room. Harry walked back to the common room in silence.

"You think they're okay?" asked Ginny suddenly. Harry told the fat lady the password and hoisted Ginny through.

"I'm positive they'll be fine," said Harry seriously. "I'll make sure they're fine," he added vehemently.

Ginny looked up at him suspiciously. Her eyes were very scared. She got up and went over to sit by Ron, giving him a big hug. Harry backed up, going to stand in the corner where Hermione was biting her lip. He sighed loudly and resisted punching the wall.

"It just keeps getting worse," said Harry so only she could hear.

Hermione looked at him knowingly.

"It's not your fault Harry," she said.

Harry rounded on her.

"How is it not my fault?" he hissed so that Ron and Ginny wouldn't hear. "How could it not be? For goodness sake why else would Voldemort attack the Weasley's without warning? It's to get to _me._" 

Hermione looked slightly alarmed. 

"You think we wouldn't rather be your friend? I mean, look, the Weasley's have had a big part to play in fighting Voldemort. It could have been for some other reason." She argued. Harry didn't answer, partly because he didn't want to and partly because Ron was making his way over to them. He looked tired. Hermione folded him in her arms. He buried his face in her shoulder. Harry backed up a bit, to give them some space. Ron then dragged her upstairs so they could have a little time alone. Harry went over to where Ginny was sitting on the couch, still looking suspicious of him.

"You're not going to do anything rash are you Harry?"

Harry's shoulders hitched once, and he smiled slightly. 

"Worry about your parents, not me, for once." He told her. 

This was obviously not the answer Ginny had been looking for because she stood up quickly, stepping very close to him.

"Harry promise me you won't do anything stupid, I've already got too much to worry about," her voiced cracked slightly, but she continued, "I don't want to have to worry about you as well." 

Harry squared his jaw and looked down at her determinedly. Truth to tell, he _had _been planning to find out where her parents were and get there as soon as possible. Ginny's lip trembled.

"Promise?" she asked.

Harry looked her, and nodded reluctantly. Ginny sighed and leaned on him, pressing her face to his chest. Harry was slightly taken aback, but he responded after a second or two, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"Yes?" came her muffled voice.

"I know this may be the wrong time, but well, we've only got two and a half weeks until." He paused.

Ginny looked up at him questioningly. Secretly her heart was thumping madly, both from the incredible worry about her parents and the feeling of being hugged by Harry.

"I was wondering if you might want to come to the ball will me?" Said Harry in a rush.

Ginny blushed bright red and nodded, looking shyly up at him through thick auburn lashes. Harry bent his head and kissed her carefully on the lips. Ginny leaned into it. Harry felt pure happiness washing through him. _once the Dark Lord finds out who you fancy she'll be the first to go'_ Harry pulled back abruptly, the wash of happiness running cold in his veins. He'd already caused trouble for her parents; he couldn't let anything happen to her.

"II'm sorry I shouldn't haveI can't" Harry said harshly, he pulled away from her.

Ginny looked confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked slowly.

Harry backed up again.

"This can'twe can't" Harry stumbled slightly, biting his lip.

"Why not?" whispered Ginny.

Harry shook his head.

"Just forget about me Ginny, you don't want me," he said unhappily. 

With immense effort, he tore his eyes away from her, and ran up the stairs to his room.

Ginny watched him go painfully. She lowered herself to the couch, staring into the fire, tears spilling over her cheeks, wondering what had gone wrong.

When, at length, Hermione returned from upstairs where she had been talking with Ron, she found Ginny sound asleep on the sofa, curled up, her cheek glittering with tears.

***

The next morning, Harry sat in the great hall alone, he had thought to eating an early breakfast and spending the rest of the time outside until classes. He told himself he just felt like flying, but deep down it was really because he wished to avoid Ginny. Harry shook his head, telling himself not to think about her. _Things are best this way_ he thought firmly, but his heart ached. Standing up, he pulled his trench coat over his sweater. It was charmed for warmth, so he figured it wouldn't be too cold out in the snow. 

The sun shone brightly on the grounds, making the thick blanket of snow glitter and sparkle. Harry headed in the direction of the pitch carving a little track or snow in his wake. He was a few feet forward, however, when he stopped abruptly. A person, with long auburn hair was standing about five yards in front of him. He turned slowly, hoping she wouldn't hear. He was two thirds of the way back when he heard a voice.

"Harry?" Harry winced, but pretended he hadn't heard. He continued walking in a slow carefree fashion, as though he was engrossed in his own thoughts. When he got to the school, he stepped inside and leaned on the door, breathing unevenly. He closed his eyes and let his forehead fall against the hard wood. Life was really crap.


	15. Chapter XV

CHAPTER XV

The day before the end of the term, Harry sat in class restlessly, ready for a long break. The Yule Ball was set for tomorrow, a week before Christmas, so that all students would have the opportunity to attend before going home to their families. Many students would be remaining at Hogwarts anyway, because it was often less dangerous to stay at the school. Harry wasn't particularly excited about the ball; he was still carefully avoiding Ginny, so he doubted going to the ball with her was still an option. There was the clang of the bell. Harry blew out his breath and got up quickly, glad that he didn't have to think about classes for a while. He left the room, following Ron and Hermione out the door.

"Hey I'm going to go check on the potions guys, mine was looking sort of weird last time I checked," he told them.

Hermione looked instantly worried.

"Do you want us to come with you?" she asked anxiously.

Harry shook his head.

"No worries Hermione, on you go. I doubt anything's wrong, It's probably just my imagination."

She nodded and they waved, heading up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry shouldered his way through the throng of students getting out of various classes, looking at the floor as he walked.

WHUMP.

"Oof!" said Harry. Books and quills went flying as he ran into a girl, knocking her over.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't" he froze where he had been crouching to help he gather up her things. "Ginny," he said stupidly.

Ginny blushed and ducked her head, scooping things into her bag hurriedly. Harry came to his senses and helped her with the rest. He handed it all over, feeling very awkward. They both stood up. Harry shifted.

"Sorry about that," he said. 

Ginny glared at him, tucked a piece of hair defiantly behind her ear and pushed passed without a word. Harry kicked the wall angrily and stalked off towards the potions lab.

__

Is it supposed to look like that? Harry wondered. The potions were fine except his, which seemed to have turned a shocking silver black and had midnight blue vapor billowing out of it. It looked sort of like someone had filled a tub of black liquid with mercury. Ginny's was also behaving strangely, instead of being the peaceful midnight blue, it was beginning to display splotches of mahogany brown and black in a sort of marbled pattern. The splotches would appear and then sink back into the midnight blue, but they were getting continuously clearer. Reaching onto the shelf, he pulled the animagus book off the shelf and flipped to the recipe.

__

When your potion is ready, it will take on the colors of the animals that you will become. For example: someone who becomes a calico cat will have swirls of yellow, white, brown and black in their potion. There should also be a strong cloud of midnight blue vapor floating above. This is what is left over from the first and second stages of brewing.

Harry looked up at his potion. Black like a shadowcat, silver like a silverwing. It was _ready_? Ginny's looked like it was getting there as well. How strange. He continued reading.

__

Ladle the entire potion into a porcelain bowl and let cool for five minutes. Perform animagus spell and wait another five minutes. Drink all of the potion at once. Resist any urge to stop and take a breath; otherwise the spell will be broken.

Harry was slightly uncertain, because his potion had not been brewing for very long, but it showed all the signs of being ready. He wondered if he should go tell Ron and Hermione. _For what? Theirs isn't ready yet, and they'd have to leave the room anyway, _he said to himself. Harry stared at his potion for a few seconds. He didn't know whether it would be good for it to leave is simmering when it was ready. _May as well start_ he thought. Getting down the large porcelain bowl from the shelf, that had been there for when the potions were ready, Harry set it on the table. He extinguished the flame under his cauldron, and poised his ladle over it. _Here goes nothing,_ he thought a little recklessly. He dipped the ladle in and began to scoop the entire contents of the cauldron into the bowl. It continued to steam. Harry set it on the table, waiting for it to cool. He spent the five minutes with the book in his hands, reviewing the spell. Hermione had insisted that they hold special sessions to learn the spell, because it was incredibly long. Harry had not been so appreciative then, but now he couldn't be gladder as he paced around the room, practicing the flicks and twirls of his wand, and muttering certain parts of the spell. The words came easily to his mouth, and he was confident that he knew it, but he still felt nervous. He checked his watch. One minute to go. Harry closed the book and put it back on the shelf. He went over, locked the door so that there would be no disturbances, and took a deep breath, staring at the watch. _Ten, nine, eight_ Harry pulled out his wand _three, two _he raised it and pointed it at himself _one. _He took a deep breath, and began to speak the words that would give him the ability to change into an animal.

" _nigresco nigrescere nigru_"

__

It was a very peculiar sensation, he felt as though someone was alternating pouring hot and cold water on him. As he spoke words of the spell, he felt a very strange magic course through his veins, infiltrating his senses

__

"vigesco felis furvene commisocio"

Images of claws and feathers flashed through his mind and embedded themselves in his memory

"_ acalanthim argentus coagmentatio aevum facultas metamorphosis."_

Harry felt himself begin to sweat.

" _Nigresco nigrescere nigru, vigesco felis furvene commisiocio, acalanthim argentus coagmentatio aevum facultas metamophosis_." 

He repeated this once more before reciting the phrase that would seal the magic.

" _Adnexui fugurae ipse adsugno effectus."_

When, at length, the spell was finished, Harry set his wand down with shaking fingers, his body brimming with a foreign magic. He picked up the bowl and put it to his lips, swallowing one gulp after another. It was just about the most disgusting thing he'd ever tasted. He suppressed his gag reflex and continued to drink, desperate to take a breath but knowing he couldn't. When he had downed the last drop, he put down the cup, swaying slightly. He felt drunk. With difficulty, Harry kept himself upright and reached for the book on the shelf, falling to the floor just as he grabbed it.

Harry lay face down on the floor, admiring how pretty the smooth gray stone was. _Pretty? _He asked himself. Harry lifted his head slightly. His forehead ached where it had struck the stone. What had happened? He wondered if Ron had convinced him to have a little too much to drink. He didn't remember a party or anything. Harry rolled over and pushed himself up so he was leaning against the wall. His stomach rolled.

"Uhg."

Harry looked around. He was sitting in Professor Jeanne's back room. Seeing the three steaming cauldrons, and one empty one, he suddenly remembered why he was here. Picking up the book that was sprawled on the floor next to him, he opened it up to where he had left off. It took him several minutes before his eyes would focus properly. 

__

The potion will take at least half an hour to settle. Be sure to drink lots of fluids, and do not attempt a transformation for at least one hour. Wooziness, headaches, nausea, a chills are common side-effects but if anything seemingly unusual occurs, or if a fever develops, seek medical attention.

Harry left the book on the floor and got to his feet slowly. He went over to the sink and drank from the faucet, feeling immediately better. Once he had recovered slightly, the sick feeling began to be replaced by glee. He was having difficulty believing that in an hour or so he would be capable of transforming into two animagus forms. He didn't quite understand how his potion had come to be ready so soon. _This is going to weird, explaining this to Ron and Hermione, _he thought. _And Ginny, _he added. Harry swayed again, this was definitely not an experience to repeat. Gripping the counter for balance, he drank from the faucet again and hobbled to pick up the book on the floor. He figured he should go and find Ron and Hermione before they got worried. He was shocked when he saw that he had been in there for an hour. Putting away everything, he exited the room laboriously, and locked the door.

Soaring, swooping, diving, dipping, skimming the grass with his wings, the little merlin continued to perform a set of astonishing aerobatics. If you were to look closely, you would see bright silver wingtips and flashed as they sliced through the air. He fluttered high, and then let himself drop, laying his wings flat to his sides, diving recklessly. _This is almost better than broomsticks, _thought Harry, thrilling in the adrenaline running through his feathered body. He spread his flight feathers and back-winged to almost a complete halt before rocketing back upwards. Almost everyone was in their dormitories getting dressed for the ball, but Harry had seized the opportunity to try his wings out because he hadn't gotten the chance to the day before. It was getting late, however, so he soared down to the ground and transformed into a huge black cat, trotting happily across the grass, tail held out behind him jauntily. When he reached the doorway, he stepped into the shadows and vanished into them, becoming shadow-matter and traveling silently down the corridors.

***

Ginny and Hermione giggled happily as they, and Parvarti and Lavender put their dresses on. They had spent the last few hours showering, then arranging each other's hair carefully, and applying make-up. Ginny was trying very hard to ignore her the ache in her chest. She _should_ be going with Harry, but it looked like that was not to be. She had discussed it with Hermione earlier, who had been confused, but looked as though she had and idea what Harry was thinking. Ginny slipped the silky material of her robes over her head.

***

Hermione watched Ginny sigh and felt sorry for her. She knew what Harry had been thinking when he suddenly broke off any potential relationship with Ginny. He was trying to protect her. _Idiot_, she thought to herself.

***

Harry pattered down the halls with a towel rapped around his waist, his hair dripping. When he entered the dormitory he rubbed the towel through his hair and started to dress, putting on his crisp white collared shirt and buttoning it up, leaving the top button unclasped open. He tucked it into his black slacks and stood in front of the mirror. He figured he looked all right. He'd bought a very modern style of dress robes this year. They were long sleeved, but you left them unclasped in the front like a sort of coat. They were straight cut, designed to sit on the shoulders and be more slimming rather than draping. His appeared black, but they were really a very dark red, in the light you could see a touch of deep red colored material. It contrasted nicely with his white shirt. Harry mussed a hand through his hair. It was still slightly damp from his shower; everything was about three inches, laying all over his head. It gave his naturally wild hair a controlled chaos sort of look. It was forever falling in his eyes, where he would brush it to the side, giving him, as many of the Hogwarts girls commented, a "model" look. Harry shrugged and slipped on his boots. They were black and smooth enough to pass for dress shoes when all you could see was the bottom. He laced them up, and made his way reluctantly downstairs to greet Ron, who was nervously awaiting Hermione. Harry chuckled, and Ron glared. He noticed Parvarti and Lavender were eyeing Harry with considerable interest. 

"You look nice Harry," he said.

"Thanks, you do too," Harry returned. 

Ron really did. He was wearing the same style robes as Harry, but a very navy blue. Underneath he had a very light gray shirt, and dark gray slacks, almost black. 

Down in the great hall, Harry waited patiently for Ron and Hermione as students began to trickle in. Harry turned to the Lavender and Parvarti. The both looked very pretty. Parvarti was wearing some draping smoky grey robes; with a feathery light scarf resting lightly on her shoulders. Lavender had on black robes with sparkles at the low v-neck and the hem.

"You two look nice," he commented.

They both preened and giggled. 

"Where are your dates?" he asked.

"Oh we're meeting them here," giggled Parvarti.

Harry flashed them a half-smile without any real interest, because his eyes were drawn to a slightly more appealing sight. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had chosen this time to make an entrance. Hermione was looking positively radiant in a deep blue that began at the low square neck of her dress and gradually faded into a lighter blue until it reached the hem. The skirt of her robes was wide and had a small train, while the straps about an inch wide that crossed in the back. Harry smiled at her, but the expression was swept completely off his face as he looked at the sight behind her. Ginny was wearing robes of wine red silk that clung to her like water and draped in all the right places. The skirt flared lightly at the knees and fell to the ground, trailing behind her, accentuating her small waist. Harry's breath hitched as she turned slightly, innocently adjusting the strap of an elegant black stiletto heel. The back dipped low, cutting barely below the small of her back, exposing a creamy expanse of skin. She had left her auburn hair down, flowing over her shoulder in waves. She wore very little makeup, just enough to draw attention to her lips and eyes. Harry tore his eyes away from her and tried not look back. He went to get himself a drink to distract himself. 

***

Harry sat, watching moodily as Ginny and Colin Creevy strolled out of the hall to the garden. He hadn't done much the entire night. He'd had a dance with Hermione and several other girls that had asked him, some of which he didn't know very well. He had barely spoken with Ginny. Just a polite word here and there when he asked her to pass him something at dinner and things like that. He wanted very much to ask her to dance, but he had come up with the idea that he couldn't show any affection beyond light friendship with Ginny, lest he put her in danger. Hermione, who had noticed this, was silently damning him for being so ridiculously noble. Anyone could see that Ginny was unhappy. Harry eyes followed them out. He hesitated, but against his perhaps better judgement stood up, and stepped into a corner shadow. He morphed into his shadowcat form, simultaneously dispersing into the shadows. He drifted silently through the walls of the castle until at last he emerged behind a bush on the grounds, his paws perfectly silent on the ground.

"keeping busy. I've had a lot of work lately," came Ginny's soft voice.

Harry heard her walk by, and picked up a faint smell of perfume. He sighed.

"Hmm, me too," agreed Colin. "They say it gets harder."

There was a scuffling noise, but Harry ignored it, intent on listening to their conversation.

"Urg, don't remind me," groaned Ginny. "I am so glad we have some time off for right now."

Colin made a sound of agreement.

"Are you going home for break?" he asked casually. There was a blank silence.

"My parents aren'tavailable," said Ginny at last, in a slightly strained voice.

Colin began to apologize for prying, but words were replaced by a yell, promptly followed by a terrified scream from Ginny. Harry cursed, and leapt out of the bushes in human shape to find Colin unconscious on the ground and Ginny struggling in the arms of two black hooded figures. Several others circled them. Harry yelled and exploded into action, aiming practices kicks and punches a selected people. He shoved a death-eater, casting a banished charm to send him shooting over the grass. He jumped and whirled, sticking out a leg and knocking two others over and hearing another scream. But by the time he landed those that weren't unconscious had disappeared.

"NO!" Harry shouted. Two of the three deatheaters were regaining conciousness. Harry grabbed one by the collar, shaking him violently.

"Tell me where they took her! _TELL ME," _he said in a scary voice. The hooded man whimpered. Harry shoved him roughly to the ground, but he scrambled up again, grabbed his conscious companion and pressed a trigger at his belt. They both portkeyed away promptly. Harry's heart was thumping hard. Harry felt his throat constrict. He transformed back into a cat giving a feral growl. Clasping his jaws around the throat of the unconscious deatheater he melted away through the walls, galloping as fast as he could toward the great hall, and Dumbledore, while dragging a full grown man. It wasn't particularily difficult. He was easily as big as the man, and much stronger.

***

Several people screamed very loud as a gigantic black panther drifted through the stone walls, dragging a black cloaked person by the throat. The screams soon drew the attention of everyone, including the staff. It trotted into the room, slowly taking the form of a man as it went.

"DUMBLEDORE!" shouted Harry, dropping the death-eater roughly. He was beginning to revive, so Harry obliterated his portkey with a spell.

"_Bindus corpus,"_ he whispered. Metal chains, instead of ropes, burst from his palm, wrapping themselves tightly around the half awake deatheater. Dumbledore parted the crowd, walking up to Harry with a horrified expression, one that the calm face barely ever portrayed. Harry eyes were tearing.

"Ron" he croaked, looking around for his friend. 

"I'm here Harry," came Ron's voice from behind him, looking shocked.

"I'm _so sorry_ Ron," Harry choked, "I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't" he faltered.

"Couldn't what Harry?" asked Ron in a worried voice.

"She's gone," whispered Harry turning, as though confused. "She's gone and it's all my fault" Harry looked down to where the deatheater struggling on the ground. 

"all my fault," whispered. 

He threw himself at the black-cloaked figure lying on the ground.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER?" he shook the man like a rag doll. "_Tell me"_ but before he finished he felt several restraining hands pulling him back.

"Calm down Harry!" shouted Ron. "Who's gone? 

"Ginny! Ginny's gone," he said desperately. "They came and took her away!" he said, wiping a hand furiously across his eyes. The deatheater on the floor groaned. Harry whirled and pulled out his want. He sank to the ground next to the black covered figure.

"Harry don't" came Dumbledore's commanding voice, but Harry simply raised a hand. He pressed his wand hard at the deatheater's throat gripping him roughly by the collar.

"_Tell me where they took her." _He ripped off the deatheater's mask, "Or so help me, _I'll kill you," _he said dangerously.

"Of course I'll tell you where they took her you stupid boy," wheezed a familiar voice, "But get your hands off me damnit!" said Severus Snape.


	16. Chapter XVI

CHAPTER XVI

Harry paced up and down in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore observed him from behind his desk, his faced masked in calm. Ron and Hermione sat anxiously in chairs on one end of the room, and Snape was reclining on the armchair in Dumbledore's office, applying an herb soaked cloth to his neck, where Harry's teeth had left several marks. As usual, he was scowling. 

"I was beginning to wonder, Severus, whether or not I should send a rescue team in for you," Dumbledore told him. "We lost contact there for, how long was it?"

"Sixth months," supplied Snape, in a hoarse voice. 

Harry almost felt sorry for him. Six months in the presence of that many deatheaters. Harry focused his magical vision on the pale man. He detected a thick deposit of malevolence coating Snape's body: the remnants of too much cruciatus curse. Harry shook his head.

"I'll be right back," he said. He disappeared and reappeared in Professor Jeanne's office. She looked up from grading papers.

"Not at the ball Professor?" asked Harry jokingly.

"No, I am not very fond of zees kinds of gazerings," she told him. "May I help you?"

Harry nodded. 

"Uh yes, do you happen to have any concrucia root? And maybe peppermint leaf?" he asked hopefully.

Professor Jeanne looked at him curiously. She put down her pen, and stood up, walking over to her back storeroom. She unlocked it, and entered, walking to the far end of the room and rummaging over a few shelves. When she returned, she help out two little bundles wrapped in dragon hide and tied with twine. 

"Zees two are very powerful togezzer Mr. Potter, I would use caution," she told him slowly.

Harry nodded.

"I'm familiar with the effects," he told her. "I won't use them improperly."

Professor Jeanne nodded.

"I am not accustomed, Mr. Potter," she pinned him with her beautiful stare, "to seemply dispensing my rarest, most eexpenseeve, and most dangerous eengredients." She clasped her hands in front of her. "I give zese to you because I trust you and your potion-making capabilities, I hope you won't take advantage of zat trust," she stated.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"You have make thanks," he told her.

She nodded. Harry returned the gesture, and vanished.

When he reappeared, Snape looked not in the least bit surprised. Harry assumed Dumbledore had already informed him about everything. He didn't ask where Harry had gone either. Ron and Hermione, however, were shifting in their seats, looking as though they were trying very hard to restrain from bombarding him with questions. Harry walked over to Dumbledore's fireplace, and took the kettle sitting on a stand next to it. He whispered a spell, filling it with water, and hung it on a hook over the flames. Dumbledore watched curiously, but did not comment. 

"I guess I should have told you guys about the animagus stuff," stated Harry.

"Damn right you should have," came Ron's voice. 

Hermione tutted (although Ron was sure she was thinking the same thing), Snape glared, but Dumbledore merely looked as though he was repressing a smile. Harry took an empty seat and placed his elbows on the arms, steepling his fingers.

"The potion was ready much earlier than I had expected," he told them. "I really have no idea how that came to be, but I assumed that it would not be a good idea to leave it cooking when it was ready, so I performed the spell and drank it." 

He grimaced, "It is possibly the most vile thing I've ever tasted."

Dumbledore chuckled, but his face then became serious.

"As much as I'm sure you have many other questions for Harry," he said to Ron and Hermione, "I'm afraid we should address the matter at hand."

Harry felt his heart drop into his stomach and sink there. To keep himself from brooding, he got up and went to stoke the fire to heat the kettle faster. He pulled the packets of herbs out of his pocket.

"Dumbledore, you don't for some strange reason, happen to have a mortar and pestle in here? If not I'll have to go borrow one from the potions master."

Snape perked up slightly at the name potion's master', then scowled, and leaned back in his chair gritting his teeth in pain as he did so. 

"As a matter of fact, I do Harry. You'll find it in that cupboard over their," said Dumbledore sincerely, as though is wasn't perfectly normal to store such utensils in your office. Harry grinned, and crossed the room, pulling out a small black one from the cupboard. He placed it on a side-table, and emptied half the contents of each packet into it. He set about grinding it into a fine powder while listening to Snape speak. With difficulty, the man related to them, the happenings of the past six months. How he had been informed of the plan to kidnap the Weasley's to provoke Harry, and how displeased Voldemort had been with this failure.

"By this time, I was considered one of the inner circle again. He trusts me as completely as he trusts anyone," he told Dumbledore in a scratchy voice. 

"I was chosen to accompany the party to kidnap Ginny Weasley. Voldemort had received word that this would be an effective way to grab Potter's attention."

Harry almost growled, and ground at the herbs harder. Ron's eyes narrowed just barely, but Hermione saw it, and pinched him hard. He yelped. Snape gave him a peculiar look before continuing.

"I planned to pretend to be unconscious in the case of a fight, or find a reason to stay behind after they had taken then girl, and thus help you, while giving the impression that I had been taken hostage" his nostrils flared. "As it is," he glared at Harry, "I need not have pretended. Boy you have always been my least favorite student, and I resent that right hook of yours."

Harry paused in mashing his herbs. Had Snape just made a _joke?_ He turned around and looked incredulously at the frail man sitting in the armchair. His face was impossible to read. Harry shook his head, not responding, and took the fine powder he had created over to the fireplace, where the water was now boiling. He conjured a wooden bowl, and dumped the powder into it. Levitating the kettle (there was no oven mitt available, Harry doubted that Dumbledore was _that_ domestic) he poured the boiling water into the bowl, over the herbs. I instantly turned a benevolent canary yellow, the color that made you happy to look at it. Harry picked up the bowl and blew on it carefully letting it steam for a few seconds. He then carried it over to Snape, who was regarding him with a certain amount of suspicion. 

"Drink that," Harry said. "I promise it will make you feel much better." 

Snape accepted the bowl, but did not drink. He eyed it with trepidation. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Snape, you think I can't tell that they've been torturing you non-stop for the past twelve months?" Snape came as close to looking shocked as his face, long hardened from showing lack of emotion, was capable of displaying on suck short notice. Harry continued.

"The marks are all over your body, your seething with it and the light is blinding me, so drink the damn tea. You'll thank me later."

The man obeyed.

He drank, and an expression of respite crossed his features. This was the reason that Professor Jeanne had warned him. The potion was incredibly strong and provided almost complete relief in the most dire of circumstances. It therefore was very tempting to people, and too much would be fatal. Snape sighed. His posture relaxed, the tension in his face faded, and Harry could see that the remnants of the crutacious were dispersing. 

"That's a nice little trick Harry," said Hermione, "What is it?"

Harry smiled, taking the bowl from Snape and placing it down by the fire. 

"It's concrucia root, and peppermint leaf. The concrucia counters the lasting effects of the cruciatus curse, but not for effects so large as Snape's here. The peppermint masks its bad taste, and reacts with it. It increasing the potency of the tea."

Hermione looked impressed.

"Look enough talk," Ron broke in desperately, "can we start talking about my sister now?" 

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Why don't you tell us what you know Snape," he said.

***

Ginny woke up, with her face pressed against hard cold stone. She pushed herself up. It was pitch black, not a ray of light anywhere, and there was a faint sound of dripping water. She felt groggy and disoriented, groping around the walls with her hands. When she swept a hand over the stone, it would come back wet with some sort of muck stuck to it. Ginny coughed. _Where the hell am I? _She didn't remember very well what had happened. She'd been walking with Colinbut why? An image of the great hall, filled with students in dress robes flashed through her mind. _The Ball!_

__

"Oh I've been keeping busy. I've had a lot of work lately," Ginny said.

She walked beside Colin, the train of her dress whispering along the ground. Colin could smell a light flowery scent. His heart pounded.

"Hmm, me too," agreed Colin. "They say it gets harder."

There was a scuffling noise, but Ginny and Colin dismissed it for an animal, or another student hiding in the bushes.

"Urg, don't remind me," groaned Ginny.

Colin made a sound of agreement.

"Are you going home for break?" he asked casually. There was a blank silence. Ginny grimaced painfully and didn't answer for several seconds.

"My parents aren'tavailable," said Ginny at last, in a slightly strained voice.

Colin began to apologize for prying, but words were replaced by a yell, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Ginny whirled, to find that she was completely surrounded by sinister looking people in black clothing. She screamed with all her might and tried to run, but one of them grabbed her arms and twisted the sharply behind her back. She yelped. There was a yell, and someone exploded from the bushes, knocking down death eaters in a furious frenzy, moving so fast she could barely perceive who it was. The next second she felt a tug behind her navel, and she was rushing to a different place

She couldn't remember anything past that. Ginny scratched at a bite on her arm. She shivered. Her shoulders were uncovered, except for the thin silk straps that help up her dress. It was probably filthy by now. Ginny found herself not really caring. Her brain was still frozen up in a daze, and she was having trouble thinking clearly. Her head _ached._ Ginny coughed, the room was musky and damp and slimy under her fingers as she crawled over to a corner, trying to figure out what shape the room was. She made a complete tour of the room, leaving a stone in the spot she had started so she knew when she was back in her original place. The room seemed to be hexagonal in shape. She had found one corner with a small patch of moss growing out of a crack. Ginny curled up in the corner, resting her head on the moss, and cried.

***

Harry stood in the dormitory, throwing things moodily into a military looking bag. It was waterproof, and resistant to pretty much anything. In went some tough jeans, two clean shirts, socks, invisibility cloak, and dark detector and other necessities. He was packing as lightly as possible for a long trek through muddy wilderness. The second Harry had listened to Snape's account of the situation he had left and headed straight for Gryffindor tower. No one would know about this until it was too late, except Ron. Harry had told him, leaving him as substitute captain of the Quidditch team, with the responsibility of training up the reserve seeker Jill Green, and reserve chaser Tina Thorton. School wasn't a problem, he already knew everything that they had been learning all year. Harry slipped into his trench coat and pulled on his boots. He stuck his wand through it's holder.

***

Ron had been just as reluctant as anyone would have been if they knew, but he also was desperately worried about his sister, and her knew that Harry would be the best person to rescue her. He didn't think auror's had enough subtlety for this kind of mission. They would try and storm Azkaban, and Ginny would be dead before they breached the first wall. Harry planned to do the whole thing without being seen for as long as possible. He shook his head and watched his friend sling his bag over his shoulder. 

"Right," said Harry quietly.

Ron looked at him. He held out a hand. Harry gripped it, and pulled him into a brief hug.

"Bring her home for me mate," said Ron.

Harry knew that Ron was irritated that he couldn't come with. He nodded.

"I promise."

Harry smiled, and dissaparated away from Hogwarts.


	17. Chapter XVII

CHAPTER XVII

A figure in a long black coat, with a worn black army back slung over his shoulder appeared mysteriously in a back alleyway of Hogsmead. Some kids that were hanging out late sat on upturned trashcans near him. They regarded his broad stature apprehensively as he strolled in their direction. When he reached them he nodded and continued along the muddy street. Behind him, the kids looked questioningly at each other and shrugged. They continued to watch the strange mans progress with interest. When he reached the end of the alleyway, where it met the main street, another dark figure stepped out from where he had been hidden in a doorway. This one was cloaked and hooded in black. The kids shivered, this one looked too much like a death eater. He wore no mask however. He slipped off his hood, revealing black hair, and exchanged a few brief words with the other man. The one carrying the bag looked displeased, but in the end he pressed his lips in a firm line and jerked his head in the direction he was heading. The black-cloaked man nodded, and they both set off up the main street. The kids jumped of their trashcans and scrambled home to report the news of two strange figures who had passed through. 

***

Madam Rosmerta stood in the back room of the Three Broomsticks, grinding up coffee beans and getting breakfast ingredients out.

" morning Rosmerta!" called Tommy as he passed by the open window. Tommy was the young boy that delivered fresh vegetables and other groceries every morning. Rosmerta turned off the tap and wiped her hands on a dishtowel. She went over to the back door to let him in.

" Good morning," she said cheerfully, "Just put them over their Tommy." 

He nodded.

"Hear bout the kids last night?" he asked conversationally in his unrefined country-boy brogue.

Rosmerta frowned. 

"No," she asked worriedly, "did something happen?"

Tommy shrugged.

"Not much, some kids out late last night saw these to strangers walk through town. They was both wearing all black. Sounds t'me a little creepy, specially what with all the trouble goin' on round these days."

Rosmerta felt a little shiver. She began to worry that there would be trouble soon. She smiled, not letting on the anxiety.

"How interesting," she said, "Well thanks Tommy for the groceries."

She pulled out a few sickles from her apron pocket and deposited them in Tommy's grubby extended fingers. He gave her a little grin, tipped his hat, and left through the door. When he'd left, Rosmerta crossed to the room, to one of the counter drawers. Pulling out a scrap of parchment and a quill, she scribbled a note. 

Dumbledore, 

I have just heard a rumor of two suspicious figures in all black that passed through here last night. Thought you ought to know. 

~Rosmerta

Folding the note, she tucked it in her pocket to send when the owl came to deliver the newspaper.

***

The Hogsmead delivery owl swooped into the great hall, high above the chatting students, to land dangerously on the rim of Dumbledore's huge goblet. It dropped the letter in his lap, and then sat staring at him. Dumbledore smiled, and tossed it a few bacon rinds. It gave a muffled sort of hoot, before launching off the golden cup, sloshing pumpkin juice onto the white tablecloth. As it flapped away, Dumbledore picked up the letter, unfolding the unsealed paper. When he had read it he smiled. If one had been observant, they would have seen a sparkle of satisfaction in his aged gaze. Flipping over the note, he scribbled a quick message on the back using a muggle ball tip pen that he carried in the pocket of his robes. 

***

Hermione looked up from her breakfast plate at Ron, who was (as usual) inhaling his food.

"Ron, do you know where Harry is? He hasn't come down yet."

Ron's ears, for the first time in his life, did not go red. He was immensely pleased at himself. He shrugged casually.

"I think he was still sleeping. He was awfully tired after last night, no worries mione it's the holidays."

Hermione nodded. Ron silently let out a breath. He though it would be better if Hermione didn't find out about this until Harry had a little more time to get further away. He looked up at the staff table, and was surprised to see that Snape was not sitting there. _Then again, _he thought, _everyone might get kind of suspicious if he just showed up all of a sudden. _He was probably having breakfast in Dumbledore's office. Ron looked at Dumbledore, who was receiving an owl. It was an unusually reddish brown, with white under the wings. He took the letter, fed the owl some bacon rinds, and slit it open smartly with his thumb. Removing the small slip of paper, he unfolded it, and read. His eyes then lifted and went straight to the Gryffindor table. He nodded to himself. Ron watched all this with curiosity. 

"Ron," said Hermione voice. "Ron, eat up your eggs are getting cold."

She was looking at him suspiciously. Ron grinned and went back to inhaling his food. There was a flutter above his head. Ron looked up to see an owl, with familiar reddish brown plumage, and white under the wings. It dropped a piece of paper on Ron's lap and fluttered off. Ron picked it up and read:

_Tell Miss Granger about Harry before she begins to worry; he is far enough on his way._

Ron choked slightly. How did Dumbledore know? Then he grinned, _nothing gets passed Dumbledore you dolt_, he told himself. 

"What's that Ron?" asked Hermione with interest.

Ron looked at her uncomfortably.

"Come on show me," she insisted, "I want to know."

Ron sighed and handed her the scrap of paper.

When she looked up, she definitely looked worried.

"He left?" she asked in a slightly dangerous voice.

Ron sighed. 

"I knew it," he said. "I _knew _you were going to blame me for this if I told you."

"Well how could I not blame you?" she asked shrilly.

Ron was genuinely surprised. He wouldn't have thought Hermione would actually hold him responsible.

"Oh I don't know," he said sarcastically, "maybe because it was him that decided it on his own? I mean, come on, its not like I forced him to! Hell I didn't even think of it!"

"You should have stopped him!" Hermione stubbornly, she looked very angry, although Ron didn't quite know if it was at him, Harry, or herself. 

"I'm his bloody _best mate_ Hermione! He trusted me to keep it quiet! Hell! If I knew as much about magic I'd be skipping school and going with him," Hermione glared at him. He could tell she didn't think his argument was very convincing. Ron gritted his teeth.

"How about this," he said. "I want to hear you say, truthfully, that he's not the only one who has even a remote chance of succeeding," Ron laughed. "You think those crappy excuses for aurors working under Fudge at the ministry would be able to do it?"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Ron cut her off.

"You do?" he said incredulously. "Well your wrong, I'll tell you what they'd do, and don't bother arguing, because you know I'm right. They'd mass up enough people to take down a country, storm Azkaban, and Ginny would be _dead,_" Hermione flinched, "before they'd even gotten through the first wall," Ron finished hoarsely. He wasn't even bothering to keep his voice down.

Hermione looked slightly teary eyed.

"Now tell me," said Ron, "that you don't believe me."

Hermione didn't say anything. Her eyes welled up, and she looked down at her hands where they were folded in her lap. Ron leaned over a kissed her cheek. She leaned on his shoulder and sniffled.

"He's going to be _just fine_," said Ron vehemently. 

"I can't believe," whispered Hermione, "that Dumbledore is just sitting back and watching as Harry walks right into the middle of Voldemort's circle."

Ron winced.

"It's something that would have to happen eventually. I think Dumbledore knows when to let go. I think he thinks Harry is ready to be let go," he said.

Hermione looked up at him. Ron hardly ever showed this intuitive side. It was happening more and more lately. Ron nodded in the direction of the door. 

"Come on, lets go play chess or something," he said.

Hermione smiled.

***

As soon as Draco finished his breakfast he went to his dormitory and sat down on the bed. He figured he should right to his father, warning him that Potter was on his way. His stomach twisted oddly. He ignored it, and grabbed a sheet of parchment and a quill.

__

Word at the school says that Potter's headed your way, 

Draco paused. He didn't know why, but he didn't really feel like writing this note. He picked it up and crumpled it. Father would be here in a few days to take him to get initiated, he could tell him about it then. Yea, that was it, no need to write a note when you could tell him in person. 

***

"Lucius."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Perhaps it is time to fetch your son. He is seventeen is he not?"

"Yes, my Lord."

There was a low chuckle.

"Good, bring him here tomorrow, we will see if he is deatheater material."

"I assure you he will not disappoint you my Lord."

"I'll decide that for myself," hissed Voldemort.

***

Ginny woke to the screech of the metal door being opened. Footsteps echoed in the empty room. She pretended to be asleep.

"You know the orders," said a authoritice female voice, quietly but sharply. 

"She's to be given a proper bed and bath, now stop dawdling and pick her up, and _no unnecessary contact_" she hissed. 

"You should be careful Adria, people might think your going soft," said a man's voice. There was a muffled _wump_, and a groan.

"Don't speak to me like that, you'll find you won't survive the experience next time," said Adria. "Now pick her up before you get the same treatment at him," she said to the second man. Ginny felt herself being lifted. Her skin crawled at the close contact with a deatheater. She stirred slightly, as though she was waking. 

"She's waking up," said the man holding her.

"Good, take her down the hall, and you," she kicked the man doubled over on the floor. "Go start a bath."

***

"Well if you insist on tagging along," said Harry in irritation, "then make yourself useful and tell me the best place to apparate to."

Severus gritted his teeth. The boy was too cocky. 

"They've got death eaters up and down the coast for ten miles out. We'll have to apparate outside the forest and hike in, otherwise their apparition detectors will pick us up."

Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure you're up to the hike?" 

Snape's nostrils flared.

"Don't patronize me boy I've been doing this sort of thing since you were in diapers."

Harry merely smirked, which irritated Severus even further. He waved his wand in the air angrily, and behind it, a picture appeared.

"That's where you want to apparate. And try to be quiet," he barked.

Harry shrugged infuriatingly and disappeared with a pop. Severus followed him quickly; wanting to make sure the boy didn't try to lose him.

***

Draco stood in the damp corner of wherever it was that his father had taken him. He was blindfolded, and could here voices ahead of him. 

"Don't worry about the girl now," said a man. "Potter will come or he won't, we have other matters to attend to."

"Such as the initiation of my _son_," hissed Lucius Malfoy'svoice.

Draco had a sudden urge to be accepted. No one had ever accepted him. He suddenly wished very strongly to become a deatheater, to impress these other death eaters.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Potter not coming," he said from his corner. 

There was silence.

"Silence boy!" came his father's voice, "do not speak of things you don't understand." 

Draco clenched his teeth.

"On the contrary _father_," he spat. " You would be happy to know that Potter is on his way." 

He did not feel the need to speak very respectfully towards his father. Lucius didn't care about him, and to Draco he was just a man who happened to have lived with him for his entire life. Draco smiled in the direction he thought they were. Someone gripped his shoulders.

"_What?_" growled a voice.

"Oh yes," said Draco. "He's coming here, alone."

There were hisses of satisfaction. The three men Draco could not see promptly began to bicker about who would bring the Dark Lord the good news.

"Perhaps," he interrupted loudly, "I should be the one to bring it to him, seeing as how it was my news." 

More silence.

"Don't be ridiculous boy," said his father. "No one see's the Dark Lord unless they are a deatheater."

The three men began to bicker childishly again. Draco's lips curved upward in a smile. He wasn't going to let these cowardly men get the better of him. He slowly raised his tied wrists, and slipped up the blindfold. Backing into the shadows, he depended on he smaller frame, and black clothing to camouflage him. He quietly walked across the room, against the wall, until he reached the obsidian-gilded door that he suspected led to the Dark Lord's throne room. Unobserved, he reached out a hand and grasped the door knob, feeling the thrill of cold fear drenching his body. Despite the sweat beginning to cover his brow, he pushed it resolutely forward. He would show them. He would not show fear. He would defy the man who lived in his house and claimed his mother as his wife. Draco had no great love for his father. In fact, he would love nothing better than to see him fail, and he wanted to be the one to make Lucius Malfoy do so.

***

Tom Riddle gazed, through transformed red eyes, at the small, weak boy that had so bravely entered his throne room uninvited. He would have to pay for this mistake. The boy did not stop, but strode purposefully closer, displaying a surprising amount daring. Voldemort could sense the fear in him, and smiled. Interested despite himself, he decided to wait, and see what the foolish child would do next. It was his own cruel sort of amusement. He eyed the boy. He was thin, blonde, with chiseled, cruelly handsome features and calculating eyes that came from being raised by deatheaters. He was obviously 17, and obviously considered himself a man. Voldemort did not doubt that this was Lucius' son. He hoped the similarity between the two did not go further than physical appearance. Lucius was faithful, but he was interested in his own welfare, and he was a coward. Voldemort was pleased when the boy continued forward, kneeling very low and kissing his robes. He failed to notice Draco hesitate barely.

***

Draco felt his abdomen clench alarmingly as he drew closer to Voldemort. He would gladly have pinched himself if he thought it would wake him for some kind of nightmare. Swallowing to reopen his throat, he continued forward. He knelt as low as possible, hesitating almost invisibly, before pressing his lips to the buttery soft fabric of the Dark Lords robe.

"I have some good news for you my Lord," he said in a barely audible voice.

Voldemort regarded him coldly.

"Tell then, it might just save you after placing yourself in my presence without permission."

Draco trembled. He suddenly felt as though this was a very bad idea.

"Potter is on his way as we speak," he said, relieved to hear his voice come out steady. He kept his head bent, staring at the fabric of the Dark Lords robes out of respect and hearing his heart thump hard. 

"Stand up," commanded the terrible voice. "And look into my eyes."

Draco would have gladly done anything except what he had just been commanded at that moment. He raised himself very slowly and paused briefly. Squaring his jaw, he forced his head up, and stared boldly at the terrifying eyes in front of him.

"What good news," came the whisper, from the slit of a mouth.

There was a blinding flash of strangely _dark_ green light. Just before it hit him, Draco thought dimly that he should have run when he had the chance.

"I am very pleased," came the terrible voice again.


	18. Chapter XVIII

CHAPTER XVIII

A few leaves drifted harmlessly to the ground as a rustle came from up in the canopy. Two black robed sentries watched them fall, then looked up into the trees.

"What was that?" asked one in a deep voice. He was taller, and broader shouldered than the other.

"No idea, probably just a bird," said the other. This one sounded nasal and irritated.

The larger man drew his wand slowly, his eyes scanning the dense foliage above his head. There was another rustle, and he caught a glimpse of brown feathers, before there came an animal cry, and the bird launched itself from its perch and disappeared into the trees.

"Told you," said the smaller death eater.

The other grunted, but did not respond.

***

Harry landed a ways away, transforming back into a human as he touched the ground. Looking around to make sure no one was around, he ducked down and slid himself through a small gap between a huge fallen log, and the ground. The log had long since rotted away on the inside, leaving an empty shell surrounded by plants under which you could remain unseen. Inside, his old potions master sat next to a smokeless bluebell flame, eating some bread and salted ham, a scowling. As usual.

"It's no use," said Harry, brushing some dirt off his shoulder. "They've got the entire forest filled with sentries and camps. The whole thing is so thick with detection spells it's like walking through a bog. I'm still seeing spots from all the magic." 

He rubbed a hand over his eyes and blinked rapidly. Snape chewed his bread thoughtfully. He seemed to have been suppressing his bad manners lately, something Harry found amusing and grateful for. 

"You're sure there's no way we can get through?" he asked civilly.

Harry shook his head.

"You'd be as successful if you decided to blow a foghorn in every ear for 5 miles around."

Snape grimaced.

"We'll have to split up," he said, looking torn between joy and reluctance to break his promise to Dumbledore.

Harry nodded.

"If you show up there, all you have to do is find an excuse as to how you escaped and you're back in the clan. I'll have to slip by as a merlin" he said.

Snape shifted and reached over for his pack.

"Alright fine," he said irritably. He slipped his wand from his sleeve and waved it, forming a picture in midair. With little glowing X's he indicated where Harry should go. 

"Fly to the west side of Azkaban, to the place where the wall has crumbled away. It's completely caved in and sealed off, but in your shadowcat form you should be able to pass through. There is an old drainage pipe that used to gather rainwater from the roof and run it straight into the ground," he circled his wand around the approximate spot, "but since the cave in, it's been split open. It leads straight down to the cells, where I suspect they're keeping the girl. You should be small enough as a merlin to fit through. From there you'll have to check each cell yourself."

Harry stared at him incredulously.

"How on earth do you know all that?" he asked.

Snape smirked.

"Merely observation Potter," he said in response. " Now listen carefully. Once you find Weasley you'll have to move fast. There is a hidden tunnel that leads straight under the water to the shore, its entrance begins just below the hall that leads to the Dark Lords throne room, take that." 

Harry nodded briskly.

"I'll hang around to make sure everything goes alright with you."

Snape looked less than pleased, but didn't argue.

"You could always try and slip through the camp with me in the invisibility cloak." He suggested as well.

Harry shook his head, meanwhile part of him was silently shocked at this entirely decent conversation he was having with the man he hated.

"Too risky, I'll do it your way."

Snape, as though remembering he wasn't supposed to be acting decent towards Harry, merely nodded with an air of disinterest. He reached into his pack, and to Harry's surprise, pulled out three weapons, one of which was much to long to fit in any ordinary pack. They were rapped in cloth. Snape laid them out over the ground.

"Dumbledore gave these to give to you if you needed them. They were passed down from your mother I believe. The belong with the coat and belt." 

Harry looked at him, puzzled. He reached over, for the longest object, which looked to be a sword, and unwrapped it. It was indeed a work of art. The pommel was wrapped expertly in black dragon hide_Looks like hydraskin_, Harry thought with wonder. The hilt itself was fashioned of a strange silvery black metal and carved with an elegant, yet simple geometric design. It looked familiar. The sheath was also covered in the black material. It had two little silver clips on the flat of it, just at the top, where Harry assumed you attached it your belt. When he flipped it over, he found, on the other side in the same spot as the clips would be, a silvery black insignia, in the form of a merlin, talons outstretched and wings spread as though ready to capture it's prey. A merlinHarry had a sudden realization where he'd seen this metal before. He pulled aside part of his trench coat and looked at his belt. The buckle and the little metal grommets and loops were all fashioned and carved in the same way from the same metal. It all made sense now. Harry recalled something Merlin had told him once. _She, and therefore you, is a direct descendant of me.' _Merlin had been referring to his mother, which explained why the weapons had been passed down to her. They must have stuck in the family, while the coat and the belt and the boots must have remained with Merlin. Harry looked at his belt again, seeing for the first time, several other loops. He slid his sheathed sword through one perfect sized loop, and clipped it on. He picked up the second object. It was also a blade of some kind, but a strange length.

"It's a medieval dagger," supplied Snape. "They made them longer at the time." 

Harry nodded. It was about a foot and three inches long, and matched the sword. As Harry expected, one of the loops he had previously not know the use for fitted the dagger perfectly, although he spent several seconds fiddling with it until it lay right. The last blade, as Harry had expected, was a hunting knife. It sat comfortably just at his hip, just in reach of his fingers for short notice.

"I'll put the rest of your things in my bag," said Snape, interrupting his thoughts. Harry nodded. He got up on his knees and slid through the opening of the log, checking first to make sure the coast was clear. He beckoned, and climbed out more fully. When Snape was fully out, with his pack slung over his shoulder, Harry transformed into a merlin and flew into the trees. 

***

Severus slipped through the dense forest, quiet as a snake, and eyed the death eater camp in front of him. One more step and their detection spells would raise the alarm. He stopped, tied on the black mask the exposed only his eyes and forehead, and then raised his hood. Pulling out his wand, he continued forward without any sign of hesitation. Shouts rang among the trees and there was the sound of running feet. Pulling down his hood and mask, he gazed calmly at the death eaters that had converged in around him.

"Severus Snape," said one.

"He was captured at Hogwarts," one said suspiciously, "how do we know it's really him?" 

A smile crept across Severus' lips. 

"You doubt that it is really me McNair?"

"Yes," hissed the other, "I do," more bravely than he should have when talking to someone of higher rank. 

Snape gave a mirthless laugh, ringing unpleasantly through the area they stood in.

"Well then allow me to convince you," he said. 

"_Crucio._"

***

Harry watched with a sort of unsurprised horror as Snape transformed completely from what he had been minutes ago, into an unfeeling, cold, terrifying character. At least there was no question as to his safety. Harry stayed long enough to hear Snape say he was to be taken to the Master, and then launched himself into the sky for the flight out to Azkaban, wings beating quick strong strokes. In a few seconds he was rocketing a long at a terrifying pace, exulting in the feel of the wind along his aerodynamic body. When he saw the coast ahead of him, he changed his direction slightly, heading directly out over the water.

***

Draco Malfoy woke up very abruptly at the sharp pain in his side as he rolled over on a rock. He was not, as he hade expected, in a bed at home, but rather lying on cold hard stone, and something cold was dripping down to his upper lip. He licked his lips, and realized his nose was bleeding slightly. He sat up, every muscle and joint screaming in protest and dabbed delicately at his nose. It didn't seem broken, although the rest of his body did. Draco looked around at his surroundings. It felt like he'd been asleep for years. His eyes traveled over the inlaid walls, with carvings on them, to the stone floor and then to the stairs at the top of which he seemed to be sitting. He turned and caught sight of soft looked black robes. His heart dropped into his bowels and he shivered. Everything gushed back into his head alarmingly, making it pound harder. He reached over, to brace himself on the floor and stood up, hissing as he did so. He clutched his forearm as he rose, gritting his teeth. It hurt more than anything he was accustomed to. As though someone had branded him. At this thought, his mind furiously backtracked through all of what he could remember. He threw back his sleeve hastily, confirming what he had wanted for so long, and strangely, what hewhat was it? Dread? Anger? No, that wasn't possible. This is what he'd wanted since he was old enough to understand what his father did. He wanted nothing more than to prove he could do it. And now he had. Draco bowed low to the horrible face in front of him and murmured,

"Master."

Voldemort extended a skeletal arm, and beckoned to him. Draco stepped closer. He was grabbed by the sleeve, which his new master threw back to examine to examine what was underneath. He trailed his fingers lightly, but nevertheless painfully over the burn and hissed in satisfaction.

"You are now one of us, Draco Malfoy," He stated. "And perhaps you will not be as irritating to me as your father. As for the news you so graciously bestowed on me while those imbeciles bickered outside about it, you are to be rewarded. And they will be punished."

Draco smiled, not feeling the least bit sorry.

***

Severus thanked whatever force was behind his luck as the deatheaters immediately cleared aside after his little demonstration. _So far so good, _he thought, knowing Voldemort would not be so impressed with something like that. He would no doubt want a good explanation as to how he, Snape, had managed to slip out of Hogwarts. He walked a step behind the sentry leading him to the safe apparition point in their camp. In a matter of seconds he would have to stick himself back into the middle of the setting he had been longing to escape from for so long. It was, unfortunately, also his job. He grimaced, an expression coming more and more easily to him lately. He noticed the people around him thought nothing of it. Positive expressions were rarely shown in a place like this. Snape scanned their respectfully downcast glances. He was willing to bet more than a few of them were regretting the decision they had made in joining this group. He hoped, in his hard heart, that they would come to their senses before it was too late. They reached a small clearing a few paces outside the edge of the camp. Little chips in the bark on the trees surrounding it marked the spot, and there was a shimmering barrier that separated it from anyone wanting to apparate. The sentry pulled out his want and murmured a little incantation, and the barriers fell, dissipating on impact in ripples, like water poured into a pond. Severus stepped impassively into the circle, accompanied by McNair, who had been following closely behind him. He clutched his side lightly and kept his nasty looks for when he thought Snape wasn't looking. The sentry outside the circle put the wards back up and signaled them to go ahead. Severus nodded, and disappeared with a pop. 

It was some strange form of guided apparition, he felt as though he had been stuck into a tube and was pelting along inside of it in a direction that was not exactly what he'd intended. In an instant, he was inside Azkaban. However not where he'd though he would be. Instead of the apparition chamber, they were directly in Voldemort's throne room, a precaution, Severus guessed, against unwanted intruders. He looked up, beholding the source of his hatred in life, but also, something that surprised him: Draco Malfoy. Severus resisted shaking his head in regret, _damn boy, _he thought.

"Severus," came the familiar hiss, in a dangerous tone. "You have returned to us. How did you manage to _escape _this time?" he emphasized the last word, a his voice tinted with doubt. 

Severus cringed inwardly, noticing Voldemort hand his wand in hand. 

"Dumbledore released me, my lord," he said briefly.

"Ah, yes," responded the Dark Lord, this time his voice thick with hatred. "Dumbledore, the man who continuously thwarts me. But not for long, he released you, I believe, because he thinks you to be on his side, does he not?"

"Yes my Lord," responded Severus.

Voldemort caressed his wand with his stickly fingers, before lowering it and tapping the arm of his chair thoughtfully.

"And this is not true, is it Severus."

"Never, my Lord." _Not._

"Good," he said slowly. "I would hate to lose by best potion brewer, especially when I will be needing you so soon." 

__

What is that supposed to mean? Though Severus.

"Draco, I believe you father is looking for you, why don't you find him, and bring him to me, and you Severus, you will have plenty to do soon enough, I will summon you when you are needed."

This was a dismissal, Severus bowed low, and backed away a few steps out of respect before turning his back on the Dark Lord. He heard Draco Malfoy followed silently behind him, wondering what this job was that Voldemort spoke of, and wondering if the boy knew what he had gotten himself into.

***

Harry landed gingerly on a sharp piece of rock poking out of the ground. Similar pieces lay scattered all over, where the wall had collapsed somewhat forcefully some time ago. Changing into a cat, he found a good piece of shadow behind a large stone, and walked through the rubble in shadow matter form. He emerged onto the other side in a small room with one wall tumbled over and the cave-in at his back. He changed back into a merlin, and cast a sharp eye around for the drainage pipe Snape had spoken of. It came down through the roof in the corner, and when it was intact, would have continued down through the floor, but now there was a large chunk ripped out of the middle, plenty of room for Harry to fit through. He fluttered over and perched on the edge of the metal, casting one dubious eye down into the pitch-blackness of the tube. _Here goes nothing_, he thought vaguely, and pitched himself headfirst into it, hurtling downwards at breakneck speed, and wondering how exactly he was going to slow himself down.


	19. Chapter XIX

CHAPTER XIX

"Ron…"

Ron grumbled and batted at whatever was holding his shoulder.

"…Ron, wake up your family's here," said a quiet voice.

He rolled over, exhaling.

"What?" he asked sleepily. He knew there was something he was supposed to be worried about but he couldn't quite remember what. In a matter of seconds, the fog of sleep cleared and he everything came gushing back. Ron coughed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

"What time is it?" he asked, then frowned, looking up at Hermione. "Why are you in the boys dormitory?"

Hermione blushed slightly but propped her hands on her hips.

"Grow up Ron," she glared at him. "And hurry up, I told you, your family is here. It's six o'clock, you took a long nap."

Ron rubbed his eyes. _Six_. 

"Five days," he said.

"Five days what?" she asked.

"It's been five days," he said unhappily. "It's almost Christmas."

Hermione looked at him sadly. She bent over and kissed his cheek. 

"I know," she whispered, then straightened, and because there was nothing else she could say, made her way back down to the common room. Standing, Ron sighed heavily, and followed her.

***

Snape gritted his teeth and gripped his arm, where a white hot pain had flared suddenly. He was being called. He grabbed his wand and dissaparated immediately, appearing at the feet of his master.

"Severus," came a hiss.

"My Lord," he said, bowing.

"I have a job for you Severus," said Voldemort. "You will make me a potion."

"Of course, my Lord," replied Severus.

"It has no name, I devised it myself."

Voldemort began to list off ingredients. As he listened, Snape's first reaction was confusion, which promptly turned to horror. _A love potion?_ he'd thought incredulously at first, but then his master had mentioned bark of the copula tree, whose fibers were used to make magical rope, because it's natural magic was to create a strong bond between two things, combined with turpific essence, which corrupted any magic it was combined with. Snape stared at the stones to hide his fear. This was no potion to meddle with, and he had a good guess as to what it was going to be used for. He was ordered to begin immediately and cringed, knowing that this particular combination of ingredients unfortunately would take very little time to become an effective potion.

***

Draco was torn between gratitude to Voldemort for removing him from the bad treatment of his father and hatred of his new master for fulfilling the same role his father had been in. He was beginning to seriously regret ever having made the decision to become a deatheater, although he would never have admitted it to anyone, much less himself. Despite his upbringing Draco was beginning to understand to force that drove people to do good or heroic things. Of course, he was completely unaware of this miniscule tranformation in him. That was the way Draco's mind worked. One half fought hard to maintain what he had been taught while the half that knew to think for itself was generally beaten back. He shrugged to himself, strapping his dagger to his waist. This life was better this way, he told himself.

***

Harry watched anxiously as two deatheaters entered the room in which Ginny was being kept. She lay on the cot, staring at the ceiling, but jumped off when they came in. One grabbed her arm. 

"He wants to see you," he growled.

She struggled, a glimmer of fear in her eyes, but then they changed abruptly.

"Let me go!" she shouted vainly, bravely. One of them grabbed her hair, and she yelled. There was a snap, and a little silver necklace she was wearing was flung to the ground, sparkling in the torchlight. It skittered over the stones, and fell through a crack in the floor. No one noticed, as there was a loud howl from one deatheater who's hand Ginny had sunk her teeth into. The other one picked her up roughly from behind and tossed her towards the door, where she fell in a little heap, sniffling. Harry felt his heart wrench. He leaped forward intent on saving her there and then, regardless the consequences of being caught, only to find his feet bound to the stone floor by some invisible force. He threw himself against the barrier vainly. His desperation mounted as the two deatheaters bore Ginny roughly down the stone tunnel, Ginny kicking and screaming like a small child, more to irritate her escorts that out of fear. One of them pulled out his wand, and something red began to glow at it's tip. Harry knew what was about to happen, but before he could think about it, the world dissolved. Harry sat up abruptly, his coat falling from his chest, his breath coming in heaving gasps. He looked around frantically, to find himself in the same chamber he had slept in for the night after finding his way inside Azkaban. The dream had seemed incredibly real. Harry put his head in his hands, thinking. If the dream was real, he needed to find Ginny before something bad happened to her, but he had no idea where to go. From his birds eye view, Azkaban was apparently huge, and he was pretty sure he was down somewhere at the very bottom. It could take him forever. _Better get started_, he thought. He stood up, picking he coat up from the floor. Something jingled as he put it on. Harry frowned,. He reached into the front one curiously, feeling something cold and a thin against his fingers. He drew it out, lifting it up to the sparse moonlight coming through a small hole in the wall. It was a simple silver locket hanging from a chain. It looked familiar, gleaming as it swung to and fro in the beam of light. This triggered something in Harry's memory.

_There was a snap, and a little silver necklace she was wearing was flung to the ground, sparkling in the torchlight._

This was the necklace in his dream, the one Ginny had lost! But how on earth had it come to rest in his pocket? Had someone put it there? And why? Harry looked at the necklace again, having a sudden idea. Ginny wore this often, it came in contact with her often. _Perfect,_ he thought. He could use this as a focus, something that would lead him straight to her. He held the locket in his palm and muttered a spell.

***

Ginny continued to struggle right up to the point where she was thrown at Voldemort's feet. She was shaking with anger and a fear, which was understandable, considering she was only several feet a way from the most dreaded wizard of all time. A skeletal hand extended into her range of view and gripped her chin, pulling her to her feet, so that she stared directly into his horrifying face. 

"Pretty," he murmured, in a disinterested tone of voice. "I can see why he cares for you."

Ginny looked at him with disgust.

"Pity it will kill him," said Voldemort, looking anything but regretful. He was looking particularly gleeful in fact.

_Good greif, he's pratically drooling, _thought Ginny, wondering how she was managing to be sarcastic at a time like this.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly, bile rising in her throat. She wanted to spit on him for having such a smugly superior look on his face. Suddenly Ginny wasn't remotely fearful. She knew this man, better that one would think. He had told her his secrets. Things about himself before he had become what he was now. The fact that he did not know who she was gave her strength.

Voldemort laughed. The several deatheaters present shuddered.

"Severus!" Voldemort's voice rang across the room.

Severus Snape emerged from behind a few other men. Ginny stared at him in alarm. Snape?

"Where is my potion Severus?" asked Voldemort.

"Almost ready my lord, an hour or so."

Voldemort laughed again, reminding Ginny of nails on a chalkboard. She winced.

"Good" he whispered, turning back to Ginny.

"Severus is making you a potion," he told her. "It's my own variation of a love potion."

Terrible images filled Ginny's mind, of being forced to fall in love with some horrible deatheater, of being raped and mistreated and finally killed, of never seeing her family again. Some of these thoughts must have registered on her face. Voldemort smiled cruelly. 

"It does not function as a regular love potion would, because you are already in love with the person towards whom its effects it will be directed."

Ginny was confused. She didn't want to know what was going to happen next.

"Do you know what the uses for copula bark are, Miss Weasley?" he asked in a false professor voice.

Ginny nodded slowly, not wanting to speak.

"And the turpific mushroom?"

Another nod.

Ginny, was naturally good with potions. She could see where this was going, and the thought filled her with dread. He was going to solidify the bond between her and Harry (hence the copula bark), that would channel their emotions for eachother directly, love feelings specifically. 

Voldemort observed this young woman with satisfaction. He knew that she was beginning to understand.

"You wonder about the purpose of the turpific essence," he stated. 

Ginny lifted her gaze to his face, eyes wide with confusion, mouth slighlty open, in contemplation.

"It is a poison of course, but not a physical one. I believe Dumbledore once said that Harry was saved when he was a baby by the love his mother had left branded in his skin. Emotions often do create a bond it's true. But Dumbledore is a fool. He thinks love will conquer all," he gave a low chuckly, "but I am going to prove him wrong."

Ginny stared at him, wondering where this was leading.

"When you drink the potion," he said, "and you _will_ drink it, the turpific will begin to take affect. It will infiltrate your system, corrupt your emotions, and anyone bonded to you will feel the effects of your thoughts towards them."

Ginny closed her eyes, she wanted to block out his voice. 

"No," she whispered.

Voldemort smiled cruelly.

"Oh yes. Every time you think of him, it will kill him a little more, because this is not a poison that can be drawn from the system or countered with an antidote. After all, it is merely your emotions that are doing the damage."

Ginny's eyes filled. This wasn't happening.

"Dumbledore was wrong," stated Voldemort again, looking immensely pleased. "Love did not save Harry Potter. It killed him."

Then he looked at Ginny again, admiring her beautiful face coldly.

"It will kill you too, when it has finished its work," he told her.

***

Harry watched with apprehension as he listened to what Voldemort was telling Ginny. He had performed a spell on her locket, to reveal her location, and now he was watching what was happening through the little cloud in the air that had been created when the spell took effect. When he was certain that the important part of the conversation was over, he waved his wand and the cloud disappeared. He needed to get to Ginny before they gave her the potion. Harry hoped Snape would take as long as humanly possible. He transformed into his shadowcat form, and disappeared, galloping through walls at a furious pace.

***

Severus was stalling. If he could, he would find a way to not brew this potion at all, but that seemed out of the question. Where the _hell_ was Harry. He must have gotten lost. _Damn_, thought Severus,_ there's going to be trouble if he doesn't hurry up_. He stirred the cauldron slowly. Peter Pettigrew came up to watch, his beady little eyes shifting nervously. There was sweat on his upper lip. Pettigrew always looked like he was going to pee his pants. It was a reflex after spending so many years with so many menacing deatheaters. Severus saw his chance. He picked up the bottle of essence of turpific and balanced it delicately on the edge of the cauldron, just as Pettigrew reached the same edge. Sure enough, there was a tinkle and a crash, and down went the vial, the smell of poisonous mushrooms filling the room. Snape roared, and backhanded Pettigrew.

"Damn you Pettigrew!" he shouted, "You've just cost us another goodness knows how many hours of work!"

Inside he was cheering.

"What's this?" came a dangerous hiss from across the room. The dark lord drifted over, his eyes glowing red. He kicked a piece of broken glass, nostrils flaring as the smell reached them.

"Lucius!" he barked, "Get yourself down to Knockturn alley and find us some more."

Malfoy bowed looking less than pleased.

"You have ten minutes," added Voldemort.

Malfoy swept angrily out of the room.

Severus waved his wand, cleaning up the mess.

"Pettigrew," hissed Voldemort. "_Crucio._"

***

Ginny closed her eyes, thanking Pettigrew fervently for being so clumsy. It bought her a little more time. Although she didn't know exactly how that helped her considering her hands were bound and she didn't know of any close exits.

***

Harry ran faster, judging by what he'd seen, it would take him a while to get where he was going. Azkaban was a ridiculous maze of corridors and tunnels that usually had very few doors. You had to run to the very end of one and go from there, no shortcuts. Even in shadowcat form, there was only so far you could go before hitting a dead end. He ploughed on.

***

Lucius Malfoy stalked angrily down the cobbled street of Knockturn alley, his black hood up. Theifs and crooks eyed him apprehensively, knowing full well what that black cloak meant. He was not a messenger or errand runner, thought Lucius righteously. He was a high ranking deatheater, this was a job for someone like Draco, who was new. He stepped into the doorway of a brothel, and murmured something to the scarcely dressed woman who opened the door and was eyeing him suggestively. Her face fell when she heard what he said though. She turned, and marched off down a hall, where she led him to another doorway. She pounded on it, then stood aside when it opened, revealing another store not accessible from the street that sold illegal substances.

***

Draco entered the room where the rest of the deatheaters were, seeing Ginny Weasly, barefooted and still wearing her figure flattering Yule ball gown. He had been informed of the plan a little earlier by the Dark Lord himself, and was called to watch. Draco's heart was thumping strangly. He couldn't tell why. He looked at his old potions master stirring the cauldron, and then back at Weasley. He felt almost worried. _Get a hold of yourself, _he told himself angrily.

***

Severus resisted looking regretful when Lucius appeared twenty minutes later holding the desired vial of essence of turpific, and an extra. They were taking no chances this time. Severus sighed. There was no getting out of it. He accepted the small bottle from the other man, ignoring him, and uncorked it. He emptied the contents into the cauldron and stirred slowly. He nodded to his master; it was ready. Severus put out the flame, and watched, his face deceptively impassive as Ginny was dragged over, struggling violently. This was bad.

***

Harry burst through the wall to the throne room, skidding to a halt to find the room filled with black-cloaked people. Luckily no one was too close and all of their backs were turned. He looked around himself to find, to his dismay, that he stood just beneath a row a lit torches, banishing all shadow from his side of the room. He was standing in plain view, and something felt wrong. His eyes scanned the backs of all the figures in the room, seeing that Ginny was being dragged over to a cauldron where Snape stood. He had to move quickly, his eyes finished their tour of the room, promptly finding the source of his uneasiness. Not _everyone_ had their backs turned. No, of all people, Draco Malfoy, who stood in the corner near him, and a little apart from everyone else, was staring wide eyed at the strange sight before him.

***

Draco wondered if he was going insane. A huge black cat had just rocketed through the back wall. And now it was looking straight at him. Draco looked around, wondering if anyone else could see it. No one was watching. He looked back at the beast, wondering if he should shout, or get someone. He opened his mouth, but then snapped it shut again. The animal was bearing its teeth, and moving his head from side to side, a movement that looked uncannily like it was shaking its head as if to forbid him. He stared at it in confusion, and his eyes narrowed. It had startlingly emerald eyes. Familiar emerald eyes. And then it did something impossible.

***

Harry froze as Malfoy opened his mouth to shout. _No!_ He thought. He should his head vigorously. Malfoy's eyes widened, and he stared in confusion, which changed to suspicious look. _To hell with it_, thought Harry, _I'll transform and knock him out before he says anything._ Harry changed. Malfoy's eyes widened even more, and his jaw dropped.

***

Draco looked around frantically. _Why isn't anyone turning around?_ He thought desperately, but then his mental tone of voice changed. Why wasn't he shouting by now? He wondered about himself. Harry, a few meters away, was wondering the same thing. Draco turned and looked at Harry again, feeling torn. This was the boy he hated, he should be jumping on the chance to get him caught. But Draco knew it would be more than caught. It would be killed. For the first time in his life Draco was forming conclusions for himself. He found that he wasn't thrilled at the concept of the Dark Lord taking over the world despite all his misconstrued impressions of power and all that he'd known. For the second time in his life, Draco came to a conclusion on his own. He turned to Harry, nodded, then made his way into the group of deatheaters.

***

Harry watched apprehensively as Malfoy headed towards the deatheaters. _Damn, he's going to get help. _This was the last thing he needed. He tensed, ready to spring into action. Time was running out. Snape was putting something in a bowl that looked as though is was for Ginny, Harry was ready to sprint across the room to save her, knowing he had no escape plan. But on the contrary, Malfoy did not speak to the first person he came to, but walked past many of them, weaving his way through the crowd to the other end of the room. Harry sighed in relief, using the several spare seconds to rack his brain for something that would save his ass. He felt a cold pressure against his throat, mistaking it for anxiety until he realized it was a physical feeling. His hand flew to his neck, where he felt a leather rope and a small, smooth surface. The talisman! Merlin had told him it was designed to be forgotten about until it was needed!

"That'll activate when hold it in one hand and state your destination. It's an elfish talisman, it'll get you out of sticky situations when you least expect it…"

A shout rang out across the room. Harry closed his eyes. That was Malfoy's voice; he was finished.

"My Lord!" came the voice from opposite him. He could not see his classmate, too many people in that way. Everyone's attention was fixed on the wall farthest away from him.

"My Lord!" shouted Malfoy again, "Someone is over here!" 

There was a roar of voices as everyone rushed to where he stood. Leaving Harry a clear path to Ginny, where she was being held only by Snape. Voldemort, standing on the elevated platform near his throne, had his attention fixed on Malfoy. Harry couldn't belief his senses. Malfoy was creating a diversion. He wasted no time, he _sprinted_ in human form, knowing he would need his spare two hands and not paws to clasp the talisman and grab Ginny.

***

Snape and Ginny both saw a man with black hair and green eyes sprinting towards them at the same time. Snape shoved Ginny in his direction and kicked hard at the cauldron of acid green liquid, sending it and its contents flying, chucked the bowl he was holding into the crowd of deatheaters and fired a few unforgivables to start a free-for-all. The more chaos, the less chance Voldemort would have of reaching Harry before he escaped. Snape hoped Harry had a plan, because he sure as hell didn't.

***

Ginny scrambled to her feet weakly and ran towards Harry. He was clasping something around his neck and beckoning to her. It all happened as if in slow motion. Harry reached out his hand and wrapped his arm around her waist as soon as he could. Several curses whizzed by his ears and he knew that they knew he was here. He saw the green light just in time, and did something incredibly stupid. He hugged Ginny tightly to his chest, and swung her directly out of the line of fire, so his back faced the killing curse hurtling towards him. It hit him like a steam engine, there were several almighty _CRACKS _on impact. Through a haze of pane, nausea and adrenalin, Harry released Ginny and found his wand. He used the very last of any strength he possessed on one last spell, then pressed the talisman into Ginny's hand. "Hogwarts grounds," he whispered pointing his wand at her. There was a gigantic explosion and Harry slipped from her desperate grasp, feeling a huge sense of relief knowing Ginny was safe, before he expelled one last breath.

***

The re was a huge blast of light as Ginny disappeared that left everyone momentarily blinded. Severus blinked several times. He was standing in the middle of the throng of deatheaters, right next to Draco Malfoy. Everyone stopped firing curses, staring at a sight on the floor. There was a hiss. Severus looked at what they were staring at, and felt as though he had been socked in the stomach. The wind went out of him, he could not breath, and his eyes misted over. The hope Severus had been clinging to for the past ten years left his body in seconds. The Dark Lord walked to Harry's body. He kicked it, then bent, and pressed his fingers to the cold flesh under Harry's chin. He began to laugh, terribly, sickeningly, wringing the dead boy's neck and shaking him, spittle clinging to his chin. He looked terrifying. He looked completely insane. Finally, at length, the laughing stopped, the silence broken periodically by small, mad chuckles. He lifted his head, red eyes gleaming, the smile fading from his face

"Severus," came a dangerous whisper, which traveled nevertheless through the entire room. Everyone knew what is meant, and they were all so petrified by his previous display that they backed away. Voldemort took no notice.

"Draco you have been in my service less than forty-eight hours and already I smell _TREATCHERY!_" the last word ended in a bellow. Voldemort let out a long, incoherent roar. Several deatheaters fell to the ground, unconscious, having received a blast of raw magic emitted by the Dark Lord in his rapid change of emotion.

Draco and Severus turned back-to-back, wands extended at the deatheaters circling them menacingly.

"Can you apparate boy?" asked Severus in a whispered in a cracked voice

"Yes," replied Draco, not being insolent, for once in his life, his own throat seemed obstructed by something.

"Take this ring," Severys extended his extra one, it would allow them to breach Hogwarts wards, "and apparate to Dumbledore's office now, there is no stopping _Him_ anymore." 

Snape dissapparated, and Draco did what he was told, and followed.


	20. Chapter XX

CHAPTER XX

Ginny woke up slowly, feeling the ache in all her muscles. She lay in some sort of muck for a while, not knowing where she was or what she was doing there. Eventually, she forced herself to lift her head and look around. It was a forest of some kind. She was lying in the shallows of a small creek. Light shone through breaks in the canopy, and red and purple dragonflies zipped by, skimming the water and picking up smaller insects. Ginny thought she must be in paradise. She lifted her hand and wiped the hair from her face, finding the small blue stone Harry had handed her at the last second clutched in it. She examined its pretty sheen. _Harry_. He'd been hit with a killing curse trying to save her. She remembered it all of a sudden, and the way Snape had helped her, knocking her towards him and spilling the cauldron. This little stone had saved her life. Ginny sniffled, feeling hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She put her head back down on the damp riverbed sand, and cried herself to sleep, the little talisman clutched tight to her cheek.

***

Ron and Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office, with the rest of the Weasley family, Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks. They were all discussing some serious concerns, mainly Harry and Ginny, but also the dissapearence of Draco Malfoy when after his father had not returned him. One could imagine their dismay, when one of the spoken three, as well as Severus Snape, appeared in the room with a loud bang, covered in blood, dirt and curse marks. Draco promptly fell to the floor with exhaustion and relief. Dumbledore was on his feet immediately. He was worried; Severus had a much worse expression on his face than he was accustomed to seeing in the emotionless potions master. Something must be terribly wrong. Several of the others in the room seemed to have noticed the same thing. Remus steadied Severus as he swayed, and guided him to a chair, where Snape promptly sat down, put his head in his hands, and to everyone's shock, began to shake. 

"What happened Severus?" asked Dumbledore urgently. Everyone waited, with baited breath, disturbed by this blatant display of out of character behavior, but Severus did not speak. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, and was gripping his forearm, rhythmically clutching then relaxing his hand, and gritting his teeth. Someone cleared their throat. Everyone turned, jumpy, except Albus who, as usual, remained fairly calm. Draco stood in the corner leaning on the wall slightly. His eyes were glazed over, as though the full impact of something he had not thought about just registered. He too was gripping his forearm, rubbing it. He didn't seem to realize he was doing it. Draco spoke, but when he opened his mouth, it cracked. He cleared his throat.

"We were inside Azkaban," he told them thickly.

Molly clutched at her husband.

Ron and Hermione stared. Malfoy did not look remotely like the young arrogant ass-hole they were used to. His eyes shifted to them, they filled. For the third time in his life, Draco came to a conclusion all by himself. These people were on his side; there was nothing wrong with speaking to them decently.

"I'm sorry," he said, still looking at Ron and Hermione.

Draco was not accustomed to apologizing, in fact, he never had apologized to anyone, but it felt like something he was supposed to do. 

The two students stared at him with anxiety. What was he ranting about? 

"Harry…"

There was suddenly a very heavy atmosphere in the room

"Harry is…he isn't…"

Ron sat down heavily, knowing what he was about to hear.

"Harry isn't alive anymore," Malfoy managed. He leaned completely agains the wall and slid to the ground as well.

Hermione screamed. Everyone would have thought it would be Ron who got angry, that it would be Ron who pinned blame, but not today. She ran across the room and kicked his sorry blonde face with all her might. He fell over, spitting blood.

"NO!" shouted Malfoy, as loud as he could, trying to fend off her attack. "STOP! I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS _HIM!_" 

He batted her away again.

"It was Vol-Voldemort! The killing curse…Harry was trying to save Ginny…" he finished weakly. Hermione fell down next to him, crying like a small child.

Molly froze.

"Ginny…Ginny!" she said in a panicked voice. "Where's Ginny?" she demanded. 

Malfoy shook his head and spat out more blood. 

"I don't know. Harry gave her something. Like a portkey but different, before he died…" Ron, across the room, made a weak sound of protest, "…she disappeared. She's not in Azkaban anymore. I don't know where she is," he said weakly.

Dumbledore looked weary. He strode to the fireplace and tossed some powder in the flames.

"MADAM POMPFREY!" he roared.

The hospital matron appeared promptly. She conjured to stretchers and magicked the two men on one each, strapping them in.

"What happened?" she asked, busily checking vital signs. 

"They've been in Azkaban," said Dumbledore.

Her hands faltered slightly, but Madam Pompfrey had been hired for her no-nonsense, dependable, do-whatever-it-takes attitude and she stuck to it.

She nodded, a look of grim unease on her face as she marched out of the office, the two stretchers trailing behind her. She stopped in the doorway and turned.

"Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. Madam Pompfrey nodded slowly, and turned again, leaving through the office door. Everyone stared at the headmaster, looking for guidance.

"Kingsley, Tonks, I need you to alert the Order."

They looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry," he told them, "But we cannot all fall to our knees and give up. Time is of the essence, grief _must_ come later," he emphasized. Kingsley nodded, Tonks wiped her eyes, and they both disapparated. Dumbledore turned to everyone else. Remus at least, saw the pain the old man was feeling. He did not deserve to always have to help everyone else.

"I think everyone needs some time alone," said Lupin. "There is nothing Dumbledore can do immediately. Let him some time for his own grief."

Everyone, except Hermione, who still lay in a heap on the floor, and Ron who was not listening, had the grace to look briefly ashamed. They all moved slowly to the door. Ron stood up, and went over to Hermione. He kissed her tear-stained cheek, and picked her up effortlessly, following his family. Remus layed a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder, and gripped it. Albus was grateful for the comfort.

***

When Ginny woke again, the water had sunk slightly, and she no longer lay in it. She had no food, but she drank from the stream, and pulled herself up, holding onto a tree trunk. She wasn't injured, just sad. She also had no idea where she was, so she began to walk. Ginny didn't know if this was going to help her at all, but it was a way to pass the time. When it was night she slept, and when it was day she walked, and after a few days of this tedious routine, she lost complete track of the date and the time, and new only to find what food she could, and to survive. Back at Hogwarts, her family did something similar, except for Molly and Arthur, who had been through a little more, a dealt marginally better, worrying about they're daughter while searchers were out looking for her, hoping she was alive. 

Ginny was definitely alive, she knew that as much, but not for long if she didn't have a little more to eat. A few mushrooms, thankfully not poisonous, and some grubs was all she'd had in the past couple of days. Her steps were unsteady and her vision blurred. She ran her tongue over her cracked, dry and bleeding lips, and clutched and the stone she had kept with her. She stumbled on something, cursing, looking down to see what it was. It was an orange… a lovely ripe orange. Ginny picked it up, hungrily peeling it, and looking around. The trees were full of them; she'd stumbled into some sort of orchard. Ginny looked up and her knees trembled as she stared at the sight in front of her, not trusting her eyes. This was impossible. A house. A log cabin, with smoke billowing from its chimney. Not possible. Ginny stumbled forward frantically, hoping to any god existing that she wasn't about to walk straight into the hands of some deatheaters. She reached the stone steps and half walked, half crawled up them, reaching a sturdy wood front door, which she banged on with all her might. Ginny waited hopefully for several painful seconds before the door opened. A middle-aged woman who reminded her or her mother stood in the doorway.

"Could I have something to eat?" asked Ginny hopefully. She didn't even get to hear the answer, because she was already unconcious.

***

Harry was damning himself for not having held onto Ginny tighter when he said the location and gripped the talisman, because she was quite clearly not with him and he was quite clearly not on the grounds of Hogwarts. He hoped she at least, had arrived safely. He knew three things. One, that at least three of his ribs were broken. Two, that no one was coming after him, and three, that he doubted that if they were coming after him they'd know where to find him because he sure the hell had no idea himself. That was the extent of his knowledge. He was completely unable to transform to animagus form and was limited to only the smallest spells, as his magic had been sucked completely dry when he was hit with the killing curse. The only thing the hydraskin seemed to have repelled was the primary effects of avada kedavra; death. Any secondary effects definitely lingered, and so he limped, very carefully and very slowly through the forest in the direction that his instincts were leading him. It was a painful experience. He had been surviving the last few days he'd been in the forest on berries and mushrooms, but was hoping that he'd be well enough soon to start catching rabbits as a shadowcat, his stomach grumbled for a little more food. He was hoping that somehow someone would think to send out a search party, but he didn't know whether that was going to happen. The kedavra spell he'd cast was pretty strong, it was a variation of avada kedavra, except instead of killing someone, it merely created a dead body. It had been so strong actually that it had taken what was left out of him. He was almost positive that the copy of his dead body was good enough to convince everyone in Azkaban.

***

Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley family sat, once again, in Dumbledore's office. This time they were discussing Ginny.

"I have aurors officially and member of the Order unofficially searching for her everywhere we can think of," Dumbledore was saying. He looked old and tired. The knews of Harry's death had hit him just as hard. Hermione admired him. She so far hadn't been able to bring herself to speak much more than please and thankyou at the dinner table.

"If she's out there, we'll find her eventually," he said.

"But what if she starves? What if we can't reach her in time? It's already been three days!" said Mrs. Weasley desperately. Everyone knew it was a bit of a useless question.

"We'll just have to hope they _do _find her in time Molly," said Arthur gently.

"Try not to worry, if anyone can find her it's the order."

"Harry could have found her faster," broke in Hermione. She knew it was a pointless thing to say but she knew everyone was thinking it. 

Ron rubbed her back sympathetically. No one replied. The students were beginning to return to Hogwarts from the Christmas holidays, and soon Dumbledore would have to announce the bad news. The funeral was set for two days from now, when everyone would be back. They were going to build Harry a little monument in his honor. That at least, Hermione was grateful for. No one would forget him for a while.

***

Matilda Applebury watched the fiery haired young woman who had appeared on her doorstep a few days ago, as she thrashed in her bed sheets, dreaming something terrible. Matilda went over to her, stroking her hair from her eyes and gently shaking her awake. 

"It's okay," she murmured to the girl, "only a dream, only a dream."

The girls breathing slowed, and she opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my house, in Orange Grove Forest, a ways outside London."

The girl's eyes widened.

"London?" she repeated breathlessly. She sat up, surveying the room around her.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," she told Matilda.

"Matilda Applebury," replied her host. "Can you stand?" 

Ginny nodded, getting out of bed slowly. Matilda saw her fully for the first time. 

"Oh my dear! What is that you're wearing?" 

Ginny looked down at herself, having trouble remembering. She was still in her dress robes, although they were dirty, torn, and one of the filmy silk straps had snapped.

"I wore these to the Yule ball at my school," replied Ginny quietly.

"How on earth did you…" Matilda trailed off mother-like, but seeing the look on the girls face, she decided not to pry too much. She patted Ginny's arm.

"Well don't you worry, I have some old clothes from my daughter, I'll get you some of those, and then you can come on out and have something to eat."

At the mention of food, Ginny's mouth began to water. Any thoughts of getting out of here quickly and finding her family were banished from her mind. Matilda brought her a clean set of clothes, a clean towel, and a bar of soap, and bustled her off to the bathtub to have a soak. Ginny washed and rinsed her hair three times, and refilled the bath-tub twice, scrubbing until her skin was pink, trying to get as much of the Azkaban filth off as possible. When she was satisfied as to her cleanliness, she emerged from the bathtub, donning a rose wool ankle length skirt and a white three- quarter blouse. The clothes were old-fashioned, and Ginny realized that Matilda was much older than she had originally thought, probably in her late sixties. She padded barefoot through the cosy long hallway, until she found the dining room. It was painted all white, with wooden furniture of the palest color, yellow curtains, and sunflowers sitting in the middle of the table. There were stacks of toast, a plate of sausages, eggs, grilled tomatoes, orange juice, tea, and fresh picked oranges arranged on it. It reminded Ginny of home. Matilda came bustling in, wearing a starched lacy apron, and holding a pan of fresh baked muffins with her oven-mitted hands. 

"Thank you so much…" Ginny began.

"Oh no, don't you worry about any of this, It's nice to have someone knew to speak to," interrupted Matilda. 

Ginny smiled gratefully.

"Do you live alone?" she asked.

Matilda nodded.

"Family comes to visit quite often but my husband passed away a few years ago and I stayed here by myself," she said.

Ginny nodded sympathetically. She eyed the table.

"So much food!" she exclaimed.

Matilda smiled happily.

"You just go ahead and eat as much as you want!" she told Ginny imperiously. 

Ginny sat obediently and began serving herself a little bit of everything.

Matilda sat across the table from her and poured herself some tea. Ginny watched her. She was a dainty little woman, the essence of maternal warmth, and she seemed anxious to ensure Ginny was comfortable. There was one problem. Ginny had no idea whether she was a witch or not. She so far had not gotten a chance to see if the little old lady did magic or not. Ginny wanted to ask if she was connected to the floo, but if she was muggle that would be a strange question obviously, so she opted to wait a little so she could think of a good way to ask it. Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Matilda rose quickly.

"That'll be Hilary," she told her guest.

"Hilary?" Ginny asked.

"She's my daughter," Matilda said going to the door, "She's brought her son as well."

Ginny nodded and stood up, tea in hand. When the door opened Ginny smiled at the nice looking middle aged woman in the door way. She stepped inside smiling and Ginny's heart gave a huge painful thump. There was a boy standing in the doorway, he looked about seventeen. At first, Ginny could have sworn it was Harry, but his eyes were blue and now that she really looked at him, there were differences in face structure and build. This guy was less toned than Harry, and not as broad in the shoulder. She closed her eyes, fighting back tears. 

"Hilary this is Ginny, I have to tell you, it's the most extraordinary thing…" burbled Matilda, speaking of how Ginny had appeared on her doorstep. Ginny shook herself out of her own thoughts and plastered a smile on her face. She went over and shook hands with Matilda's daughter, and then with her grandson, trying to avoid his eyes. He was painful to look at. Matilda turned and hugged her grandson.

"Hello grandma," he said to her hugging her back. His voice was deeper than Ginny would have expected. She was pretty sure they were all muggles, they were dressed as muggles and there was not a wand in sight. They all went back to the dining table and served themselves breakfast. No one summoned the teapot, no one salted their eggs using magic. Breakfast passed quietly, with small burst of light-hearted conversation that Ginny did not take part in. She kept her eyes averted from Ethan and concentrated on her muffins. It kept her from bursting into tears.

"Could you get us some more orange juice Ethan? It's in the refrigerator," Matilda told him.

_So his name's Ethan_, thought Ginny.

Ethan did something surprising.

He pulled a slender stick of wood from his pocket and exclaimed, "_Accio_ orange juice!"

The orange juice jug soared into the room and he caught it in his hand and put it on the table before he realized his mistake. Hilary and Matilda were staring apprehensively at Ginny, and then when Ethan discovered what he'd done, he too stared at her anxiously. Ginny realized they thought she was a muggle, and they were panicking because someone had just done magic in front of her. A huge wave of relief swept over her and she jumped to her feet. Everyone flinched thinking she was going to run away.

"You're a wizard?" she asked him incredulously, and then began to laugh. They stared at her curiously. 

"For goodness sake I've been sitting here racking my brains on how to ask you all what I want to know without scaring you because _I_ thought _you_ were all muggles," she laughed again. "I'm a witch!" she told them, making sure they understood. Matilda clapped her hands and Ethan blew out a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was going to get carted in to the Ministry," he said.

Ginny shook her head.

"But listen," she said, knowing she could ask now. "Are you connected to the floo?" she asked Matilda hopefully. Maltida shook her head. 

"I'm afraid not, but Hilary is, they live a couple hours from here," she said. Ginny sighed in frustration.

"You don't understand I have to get home!" she said desperately. "Know one knows about…" and she trailed off, realizing she'd just dug herself into a hole. What if these people were the kind of wizards who refused to accept Voldemort's return? What if they didn't believe her, and refused to help once she told them? Ginny began to worry. Despite the fact that Voldemort had been active for two years, many people were still in denial. Ethan seemed to understand the look on her face.

"You've had some sort of confrontation with deatheaters havn't you?" he asked boldy.

"Ethan!" his mother hissed, but to her dismay, Ginny nodded, looking relieved. She knew she'd have to tell them now. 

"Where do you go to school?" she asked Ethan.

"Private school, near my hometown."

"Not Hogwarts?" she asked.

Ethan shook his head.

"I go to Hogwarts," she told them. "I had a bit of a relationship with someone Voldemort…" everyone flinched "…someone you-know-who wanted. So I was kidnapped."

Matilda looked horrified. Ginny felt like she was going to cry.

"He…My friend came after me…" she said, her voice thick with tears. She sniffed and paused, trying to continue without breaking down.

"They…" she blew out a breath, "they killed him, he gave me something that took me away from Azkaban, where they'd taken me. Like a portkey only different." 

She showed them the little talisman around her neck, lower lip trembling. Everyone seemed at a loss for words.

"Who was this friend of yours?" Ethan asked gently.

Ginny began to cry fully now.

"I have to get back to Hogwarts," she told them, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"My friend they killed, it was Harry."

Everyone snapped to attention.

"Harry who?" asked Hilary quietly.

"Harry Potter," Ginny choked.

Ethan looked concerned. Ginny looked at him.

"You look so much like him you know," she whispered.

***

Harry trudged on unsteadily. If he didn't get up in the air and find out where he was soon he was going to be so royally lost he'd die in the middle of nowhere. Unfortunately, he was still sucked dry. He'd barely managed a lumos spell at night without collapsing. Harry kept walking in the general direction he thought he should be going. He'd observed the sunrise and sunset, trying to get his bearings, and had concluded that he needed to travel vaguely in the north direction if he was going to get anywhere. He hoped he wasn't completely wrong.

***

Hilary was busy making a port key. This is how they had decided to get Ginny home. Hilary's house was too far away and Ginny could not apparate. Ginny had no idea why she had the authorization, because the ministry controlled making portkeys strictly, but Hilary seemed to have a license. It made Ginny vaguely suspicious.

"Your part of the Order aren't you," she said, taking a wild guess.

Hilary's gaze snapped to her.

"How do you know about the Order?" she asked slowly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and put her hands on her hips. From across the room, Ethan looked on interestedly.

"My last name is Weasley," she said with exasperation. "Surely you know my parents, they're in the Order as well."

Hilary's eyes widened. She had received orders from Dumbledore to begin a sweep of Orange Grove forest. There had been a girl missing who was called Ginny. No one had actually told her why or who this girl was.

"Molly and Arthur's daughter?" she said in surprise.

Ginny nodded. Hilary began to fill with dread. At first, when she'd heard this girl's story, she had been inclined to think that half of it was made up. How could Harry Potter possibly be dead? But now that she knew who this girl was, she began to worry. What if he really was dead? That would mean literally the end of the world. Her mind couldn't even fathom it. She busied herself with setting anti-interception spells on the portkey. She straightened.

"Alright, it's done," she announced.

Ginny could barely contain her impatience.

"It'll take me straight to Hogwarts?"

"Straight to Hogwarts…or Hogwarts grounds really, Dumbledore has set up extra wards because of the current situation," she clarified.

Ginny nodded. She turned the Ethan.

"Thank you for being so sympathetic," she told him gratefully.

Ethan shrugged and smiled. Ginny's stomach twisted, but she passed it off for nervousness.

"It was nothing" he told her.

Ginny smiled back and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, perhaps a little too close to be passed off as friendly. Ginny chose not to notice it. She turned away from him and went into the kitchen to say her farewells to Matilda, who was doing the washing up from breakfast.

"Thank you so much for having me," said Ginny.

Matilda dried her wrinkled hands on a dishtowel and patted her shoulder.

"It was no trouble dear. Come and visit me when everything's calmed down a bit why don't you."

Ginny nodded.

"I promise," she said.

She gave the old woman a hug and a kiss oh the cheek. And then left the kitchen.

"Go now, the portkey is made for one person, it'll expire if you leave this too long."

Ginny nodded, taking one last look around at the cozy little cottage. There was a crash of breaking glass from the kitchen.

"Mum?" called Hilary. "Are you alright?"

No response. Hilary moved to the kitchen doorway, and yelled. A blue spell shot passed her ear and she dove out of sight into the kitchen. Ethan ran to see what was up and was promptly caught in the crossfire and knocked unconscious, being propelled backwards and slumping against a wall. Ginny screamed, knowing she had no wand, but not wanting to leave her friends.

"GO GINNY!" shouted Hilary from the kitchen. "GO AND GET HELP, NOW!" 

Ginny picked up the portkey and activated it with a click of button, feeling the familiar tug behind her navel as she whizzed away from Orange Grove forest. Seconds later, she was falling several feet in the air, where the portkey had left her. _Hilary must have made a mistake in the arrival location when she made, _thought Ginny vaguely as she fell. There was a white hot pain and a snap as her foot came in contact with the ground and her ankle broke. She screamed. Every student on the grounds heard it. Ginny tried to stand, knowing she had to get to Dumbledore so someone could help Hilary but she collapsed back on the ground. 

"SOMEONE GET DUMBLEDORE, _HURRY!" _she yelled and the top of her lungs. "Hurry please!" she shouted. Several students dropped what they were doing and sprinted. She sighed, hoping they wouldn't take too long.


	21. Chapter XXI

CHAPTER XXI

**Note from author: I received a very good review the other day, with some great corrections. In the previous chapter I wrote "knew" instead of "new", I promise I'm not stupid that was just a typing error. Also _technically_**** oranges cannot apparently grow near London but its "magic" right? :0) Oh yes, and for clarification, Ginny and Harry were accidentally transported to completely different areas because the talisman was only meant for one person. Ginny landed close­-ish to London and got to Hogwarts by portkey, I know she could not have walked there on her own. If that was confusing it was probably my bad editing because I did make some changes before posting. Anyways thanks a bundle to David for all this useful information, I'm glad that you are enjoying it. Keep reviewing everyone!**

Harry's entire torso was almost completely numb, except where his ribs were broken. His abdomen was riddled with gigantic, ugly black and yellow bruises, where the constant movement on the broken bones was damaging tissue inside. His shirt was almost completely torn; Harry ripped off the useless scraps and threw them on the ground. His coat looked dirty but undamaged, and his jeans were holding up. He'd had given up on his shoes a while back, they had been so soaked and muddy that they were slowing him down, so he was forced to walk barefoot. Harry sat down on a rock, breathing heavily. He had reached an area of green rolling hills, decorated sparsely with huge oak trees, and he had just climbed the largest hill he could find to see if he could get a view of anything. Off in the distance, a long way away was a structure of some sort, although he could not make out any details. His vision was particularly bad, considering his glasses, which had miraculously survived, were permanently smeared and muddy. Harry turned in a circle, surveying the landscape. His eyes caught site of something else. There was a long, dark line, winding across the countryside, taking squiggly turns and bends around the hills. His eyes followed it further along, until it passed him and continued off in the direction of the building he could see way off in the distance. It was then that Harry realized the line was actually train tracks. Train tracks leading to Hogwarts? Harry began his descent back down the huge hill, taking the shortest possible path, hoping he was on the right track. Harry chuckled to himself. _No pun intented,_ he thought.

***

Hilary blew out a breath of relief when, _finally, _help had arrived. Six or so aurors, members of the Order, or both, appeared with several loud pops in the middle of the kitchen, and immediately began to fight of the group of deatheaters that had stormed Matilda's cottage, undoubtedly looking for trouble. Hilary figured they knew she or Ginny was at the house and had decided to make chaos for no reason. They seemed to be getting much more confident now that…she didn't even want to think about it. There was a shout and the deatheaters began to retreat through that back door. She spat after them.

"And don't come back!" she shouted, shaking her fist. Ethan, over in the corner groaned, just regaining consciousness. She went to him, kneeling to make sure he was alright.

"How's the head?" she asked.

Ethan dabbed at the back of his head delicately, where there was a little bit of blood. He grimaced.

"I'll be fine," he said. "Ginny?"

Hilary shook her head.

"She went and got help at Hogwarts. Poor girl didn't have her wand."

Ethan nodded. Several members of the Order came over, one supporting Matilda, who looked completely terrified, but otherwise unharmed. 

"You okay mum?" asked Hilary. The old woman nodded feebly, wobbling slightly.

Hilary smiled.

"Come on then, let's get you to my house."

***

"O Spirit, you who are the lord of mercies and the essence of all comfort; look with compassion, we pray, upon all gathered here now, that our minds and hearts shall be at rest. Grant that this service of comfort, which we now hold in the name of the forces of nature, may bring to all a sense of peace and great trust in the world around us. And may the peace of Mother Nature, even the peace that passes all understanding, abide with us and rest upon all these dear ones…"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione listened tearfully to the sermon being given by one of their divination professors Firenze. His deep, rich voice rang through the crowd of students and teachers, and members of the Order. The funeral was taking place the last day before the new term started, and none of the three were looking forward to going back to work. Ginny in particular wanted to crawl up in bed and never talk to anyone for the rest of her life. Her mother had assured her this feeling would pass with time, but she was unconvinced. Nothing would ever be the same without Harry. Ginny shifted uncomfortably, biting her lip in pain. Her ankle had been broken in the fall, and once she had been rushed to the hospital wing, Madam Pompfrey had tutted, and told her she wanted it to heal naturally, seeing as how the skele-gro potion would be bad for her nutrition starved body. So she was forced to limp around on crutches, with all her brothers hovering worriedly around her at all times of the day, as if afraid she would disappear into thin air. It did nothing but add to her foul mood. She had already barked angrily at them several times, saying she may be a cripple, but that didn't stop her from kicking their asses. They'd only backed down for about a day or so, but right now, these worries were the farthest from her mind. She couldn't help thinking that something wasn't right. She remembered quite clearly, the feeling of being transported out of Azkaban, and for several seconds there, she had felt as though someone was there with her, until the presence had drifted away, as if being caught in a different air current that veered in a different direction. Ginny shook her head, she must have been imagining it. After all, Professor Snape and Malfoy had seen his dead body. Ginny pinched herself, stopping the torrent of thoughts, and concentrated on listening to Firenze's speech.

***

Something nudged Harry gently, but nevertheless painfully in ribs. He tried his best to inch away from his assailant but failed miserably. He was too weak. He had no magic, an empty stomach, he was seriously dehydrated, and his knees had finally given up when he reached the train tracks. His head was spinning, and he opened his eyes slowly, having forgotten everything. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. A giant, white nose, was centimeters away from he face. It snuffled soothingly against his forehead and nudged him again. Harry opened his mouth to groan, but his throat was entirely stuck together with dryness. He swallowed, but it would not un-stick. It made it very hard to breath. Harry opened his eyes a little wider, and tilted his head so the big, white muzzle no longer obscured his vision. It was a huge white horse, with a flowing mane and tail that gleamed iridescently in the glaring sun. Harry felt completely confused. The horse lowered itself gently to its knees and poked him again with its snout. It was only then Harry realized there was a gigantic horn poking from the middle of its forehead. _A Unicorn._ Harry rolled over gingerly, realizing it wanted him to mount it although he couldn't fathom why. It was just a feeling he had. He only just managed to roll onto the gigantic thing when it stood up roughly. He cried out in pain, his throat un-sticking painfully, as his torso was jostled. Just as he felt himself slipping out of consciousness, their came a deep, regal voice, from somewhere in his head. _It is not your time to die _yet_, heir of Merlin._

***

There was a strange silence in the great hall at breakfast. There was hardly any conversation. Hermione would have thought the entire school would be gossiping, but then again, maybe they had finally grasped the gravity of the situation, she thought to herself. The students were beginning to get a little frightened as well. Dumbledore knew that the deatheaters would be making their move soon, and he had determined that prime targets were the ministry headquarters and Hogwarts. Those were the two places that would strike the most terror throughout if they were captured. Aurors guarded traffic through Hogwarts' front gates and members of the Order patrolled the halls at night. No one was allowed out past eight, and you were only allowed out on the grounds in full daylight in groups of five or more, with an adult supervisor. Security was tighter than ever. Draco Malfoy no longer constantly terrorized the younger students. In fact he didn't speak to anyone. Professor Snape, on the other hand, had become even more of a grouch and was inclined to remove house points from people for "walking too loudly," or "having a scratchy quill". Hermione looked around at the people sitting at the Gryffindor table. No one looked up, everyone had their heads buried in their porridge or cereal. Hermione sighed in frustration. She got up to get more porridge from the other end of the table, knowing if she asked someone to pass it, they'd be so busy moping about things they couldn't relate too that they wouldn't even acknowledge her voice. She got to the other end and reached for the bowl just as a sixth year she didn't know did the same. The younger girl glared at her and snatched the bowl out from under her fingers, giving her a look that said, "I'm too upset to be bothered being polite with you so shove off". Hermione's control snapped. She snatched the bowl from the girls hand and exploded, showing absolutely no restraint in her choice of words.

"You know _what?!_" she asked loudly, talking to everyone at the table, not just the shocked girl staring at her.

"FUCK YOU, _ALL _OF YOU!" she chucked the bowl across the room, feeling a huge sense of satisfaction when it crashed and splattered all over everyone's shoes. 

"You all sit around here moping about! As though it's the END OF THE WORLD, SHOWING ABSOLUTELY NO HELP TO ANYONE BUT YOURSELVES!" she began to cry. "MOST OF YOU KNOW _NOTHING_ OF GREIF, AND YET YOU ACT LIKE YOU CAN TREAT THE REST OF THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU HORRIBLY BECAUSE BEING SAD GIVES YOU AN EXCUSE TO BE RUDE!"

She swept a hand across the room. And began ticking off on her fingers

"ALL OF YOU WERE THE FIRST TO JUMP ON HARRY'S BACK WHEN YOU WANTED SOMEONE TO BLAME FOR THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS, FOR THE ATTACK OF SIRIUS BLACK, FOR CEDRICS DEATH. You all called him a _lunatic," _she said more quietly.

Hermione pointed at Dumbledore. 

"YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GREIVE FOR HIM! IF YOU'RE ALL EXPECTING TO SURVIVE THIS FUCKING WAR WITHOUT HARRY, THEN YOU BETTER STOP WAITING FOR DUMBLEDORE TO DO IT FOR YOU AND START WORKING TOGETHER. THAT IS THE _ONLY_ WAY WE CAN WIN. SO GET OFF YOUR _USELESS_ ARSES, AND START EXIBITING SOME _CONSTRUCTIVE_ BEHAVIOUR _GOD DAMMIT!_" Hermione swept a fist furiously across her eyes, trying to clear her vision. Everyone was staring at her with varying degrees of horror, shame, and in some cases anger. _Well that seems to have all gone to hell, _she thought angrily. She didn't want to look at their faces anymore, so she turned, and ran.

***

Harry woke to the steady rise and fall on the unicorns lope. He looked around him, not recognizing the area. _Where the hell are we?_ He wondered.

Harry patted to unicorns neck.

"Where are we boy? Eh?"

He felt silly, talking to it as though it could respond.

_I'm not a farm animal you know,_ came a cynical voice. Harry looked around.

"Who said that?" he asked.

_Me._

There it was again.

_I believe you refer to me as "boy"._

Harry froze. He looked at the animal he was sitting astride. It's ears were pricked back, towards him.

"A unicorn that speaks English," he said wonderingly.

_Young people these days._ Came the disdainful voice.

_You really know nothing. I speak every language you could possibly think of. I am the Lord of the Anhyrn, and I have lived longer than the oldest tree. My kind has been here since the beginning._

It occurred to Harry that his companion was a bit of a snob. 

"What's your name?" he asked nicely.

_My kind call me Dryhten._

"So why save me?" he asked, "Why save me if I am so…_ beneath_ you."

_You are the key to the survival of the world. The Anhyrn have long had a prophecy about you. It is essential that I maintain it._

"If you're the Lord of the…what do you call them?"

_The Anhyrn._

"…The Anhyrn, then why not send someone else to help me?" Harry asked. "Surely you have better things to do."

_The Anhyrn are bound by their powers to help those who are in need of it. It is why our blood will save someone, no matter who they are. I am the only one of my kind whose powers can match yours. We cannot help those whose powers are too strong to let us._

Harry grimaced. 

"So can you do something about my ribs?" he asked painfully. 

_I have tried. Your magic will not let me; your body has its own intrusion alarm. It's a very rare trait in humans, it helps against hostile spells. _Harry sighed disappointedly.

"Pity, where are we?" he asked.

_Nearing Hogwarts. We are making much better time than you would have on your own._

Harry poked out his tongue childishly at the haughtiness of his ride.

_I saw that._

***

Hermione was lying face down on her bed with her head in the pillow when there was a knock on the door. She didn't answer, it was probably Parvarti or someone come to tell her she was a bitch. She really couldn't care less. The door opened slowly. Hermione rolled over curiously.

"Hermione?" came a male voice. It was Ron.

Hermione sniffled. She didn't want him to think she'd been crying. He stepped inside and closed the door, coming over to her. 

"That was really brave of you to stand up to everyone like that," he told her, sitting down next to her on the bed.

She snorted derisively. 

"Not like it did any good," she said.

"Oh I don't know about that," he corrected, stroking her hair. "People seemed pretty convinced, anyway no one's moping about anymore. They're all trying to be cheerful."

_Good_, she thought.

Ron kissed her cheek. Feeling the dampness.

"You've been crying," he whispered.

Hermione shook her head, and Ron chuckled.

"That's the spirit," he said. "Blatant denial, it's always works for me."

Hermione giggled. Ron's heart swelled. This was the Hermione he remembered. He tickled her. She squealed and wriggled away from him, but he pinned her down, holding her hands above her head with one hand and tickling her with his other. She screamed and kicked at him, but he dodged her, planting a firm kiss on her lips. Hermione stopped moving, and smiled.

"You should smile more," said Ron quietly. Her released her hands and kissed her nose. 

"It makes me happy."

He leaned down and kissed her a little more passionately this time, one hand on her cheek, the other on her little waist. Hermione sighed against his lips and kissed him back, her hands holding his head closer. They were just contemplating going a little further when a horrible scream of an alarm rang through the castle. Dumbledore's voice rumbled through every room.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF. THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK. ALL STUDENTS REMAIN CALM AND MOVE QUICKLY TO THE GREAT HALL, WHERE A MEMBER OF THE STAFF WILL BE WITH YOU SHORTLY. ALL TEACHERS REPORT TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM IMMEDIATELY."

Hermione and Ron stared at each other, horrified. They both scrambled off the bed quickly, and hurried down the dormitory stairs to the common room, where many other Gryffindors were filing through the portrait hole to the great hall as well. Many of the younger girls were whimpering pathetically and generally getting in everyone's way as they bumbled about in panic. Ron grabbed two girls by the back of their collars, one in each of his massive hands, and steered them forcefully to the exit. Hermione followed his example, although she was more discreet. She directed confused first years and patted a few backs. When they entered the great hall themselves, absolute chaos met their eyes. _Isn't there a level-headed student in the lot of them?_ Hermione wondered frustratedly.

"We're all going to die!" shouted someone. Hermione rolled her eyes. _How constructive. _ She grabbed Ron's arm.

"Hey!" he said. 

"Come on," she told him, nodding towards the staff table. She set off, weaving through the students until she got to the head of the room, where she climbed on top of the table and yelled for silence. No one heard her over the uproar. Her kicked a waterglass in irritation.

"You've gotten awfully intolerant lately," Ron whispered jokingly in her ear. 

"Oh come off it Ron look at this mess," she told him irritably, pointing at the panicked throng.

She waved her wand, muttering a spell, and a huge BANG issued from the tip of it. Everyone went deadly silent, looking at her.

"_Finally!" _Hermione said.

"Now, do you all honestly think that running around like chickens with their heads cut off screaming "We're all going to die!" is going to help us _AT ALL?_" the last part ended in a shout. Everyone looked slightly scared. Those that knew Hermione looked at her in wonder. Ron stepped in.

"Honestly!" he said loudly.

Several people snickered, despite the situation. Hermione glared at him.

"Now," she said loudly. "Why don't you all sit down calmly, and show a manner a behavior that does not contribute badly to the current situation!"

Ron nodded. 

"She means sit down and _shut up_!" he said. 

Surprisingly, many people obeyed. Luckily, at that moment, Dumbledore entered, striding quickly. He was eyeing all the quiet students curiously. When he reached the staff table, he saw Hermione standing on top of it, and seemed to understand. He reached up gentleman-like, and helped her down from the table. Hermione thanked him politely and sat down in Professor McGonagall's seat to listen.

"Thank you all for listening quietly," Dumbledore told them. "It is my duty to inform you all that Hogwarts will be under full siege in a matter of minutes, when Voldemorts forces to reach our gates. It is for that reason that Professor Sprout is waiting outside the great hall to take all students to the dungeons to the safe-room, where they will be hardest to reach . All students please move quietly to the door now. I must ask all sixth and seventh year students to remain with me for a few moments."

There was a scramble to the door as every fifth year and down got up and exited the great hall. When it was completely empty, except for the sixth and seventh years, Dumbledore spoke.

"I have been ordered to inform anyone who is seventeen years of age or older, that the ministry is issuing a temporary draft, stating any of the mentioned people in Hogwarts are strongly recommended to lend aid to the forces outside Hogwarts."

"Strongly recommended?" asked Hermione loudly.

Dumbledore looked at her slightly sadly. 

"Essentially them mean required, unless you are injured or physically unfit, such as someone with asthma, or very bad eye-sight."

There was a murmur throughout the room. Several people had gone very pale.

"Also anyone in sixth year that can produce a corporeal patronus is asked to volunteer," said Dumbledore flatly, and though he really didn't feel this was necessary. Two students stepped forward. Hermione guessed they were the only ones in sixth year that even _could_ produce a corporeal patronus.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Thank you, the rest of you may proceed to the dungeons." 

Most of the sixth years, and one or two seventh years left the room. 

"Everyone else please come with me."

***

Harry stared excitedly at the view of Hogwarts at the top of the hill. They would be there in no time. He hadn't had anything to eat in three days, only water. White, as he had taken to calling his companion because his name was too difficult to pronounce, had found a few streams to drink from luckily. There was a loud boom and smoke billowed up ahead. The smiled was wiped from Harry's face instantly.

_Hogwarts is under attack!_ Said White.

White never actually spoke out loud, he communicated telepathically with people.

"How do you know?" ask Harry quickly.

_My scout, in the forest; there is a whole clan that lives there._

Harry rubbed his face tiredly.

"We better get down there," he said, "I can still fight with a sword, even if I'm drained.""

_You have much more magic in reserve than you know, boy. You should be more than fine._

Before Harry could ask any questions, White bolted, galloping down the hill at full pace, heading directly for the back end of the forbidden forest. Harry shook his head determinedly, ignoring the ache in his side, and drew his blade.

***

Ron felt completely out of his league, he didn't know how to fight like this. You just finished heading off some death eater and in come three others from behind. He wondered how Harry had done it. _Practice I guess. _Ron yelled, and charged towards a deatheater that was stalking Hermione menacingly. The students had been put at the back, not in the center of the real fighting. Their job was to fight anything that broke through the front line. The entire outer wall that surrounded the Hogwarts grounds had been demolished in several places, leaving access for the enemies. There were a lot more of them than Ron had expected. He didn't even realize there _were_ that many deatheaters, and that was only the start of it. There were legions of dementors, and hordes of trolls and vampires. Ron knew they were drastically outnumbered. _This is bad_, he thought.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled at an unseeing deatheater. 

The man's wand flew out of his hand and he was blasted backwards, bowling over a troll. The Auror who had been fighting it waved gratefully, blood pouring from a wound on his forehead. He wiped it out of his eyes and turned to another deatheater. _How does he do that?_ Ron wondered, before turning quickly to head off another assailant, grimly. The terror had left him shortly after being shoved into the thick of things, and he was now over come with adrenaline. It kept him from running away every time someone came at him. He had no practiced skill in fighting and tended to just charge straight at people blindly but it seemed o be working well enough, he had a few nicks and cuts and one curse burn that stung painfully, but nothing serious. Then again, he _was_ in the very back. There was the huge crash and rumble of rolling stones and another part of the wall came down on top of a group of aurors, in stormed more trolls, wading through the chaos and wacking at people with huge clubs. 

"Everyone available to the front lines," came a tiny copy of Professor Snape's voice in his ear. He ducked a trolls club and looked around to see if anyone else could hear it. Many students had a hand to their ears curiously. _Must be some kind of charm_, Ron thought.

"I repeat, every available person the front lines, we are outnumbered, everyone to the front lines!" came the voice again, this time more urgently. Ron fired a conjunctivitis spell in the troll's eyes and ducked between his legs, running forward. _I'm going to die_, he thought grimly, his mind feeling strangely detached from his body.

***

Harry eyed the grim scene only a few feet ahead of him worriedly. The defenders were grossly outnumbered. His eyes scanned the crowd.

"Fuck!" he shouted. "They've got the students fighting!"

White's voice was determined. 

_We should get in there and help, otherwise they will all die._

Harry nodded. Though he would never admit it to himself (Harry was much too modest), his fighting was worth that of fifty well-trained aurors. His reflexes were so fast they could not be followed with the human eye. White had lived longer than ever imaginable and he had considerable practice in fights like these. Harry turned to the clan of unicorns behind him and nodded. White charged, his powerful hind legs bunching, then springing into action. Harry yelled as loud as he could and leveled his sword with White's body, parallel to the ground. They galloped out of the forest full speed, heading full-on into the fray. He hacked and sliced with one hand and twirled his dagger like a baton in the other, catching deatheaters and trolls in pressure points and weak spots in the armor with the sharp tip. His scar didn't ache. Voldemort wasn't here.

_Coward,_ thought Harry.

_Quite so,_ came White's voice in his head. He impailed a vampire through the chest with his razor sharp horn and jerked his head back violently, sending the dead creature flying over Harry's head. Harry chopped and hacked in a frenzy, barely noticing his ribs and he swung he arms expertly this way and that.

_Behind you!_ came and urgent voice. Harry was gripped White's sides with his knees as the unicorn whirled hurriedly. Harry flung himself back flat onto White's flanks as a small throwing axe zipped through the air grazing a long shallow gash on his naked chest. Harry had forgotten that his shirt had disintegrated a while back, and had not thought to close the lapel of his coat. He jerked forward again and bent low on White's back, ramming his shoulder into a huge troll that was tall enough reach him at eyelevel. He backhanded the creature with his sword and followed up by stabbing his dagger in its forehead. It expelled a breath of air and fell forward, crushing a deatheater.

"Keep fighting!" shouted Harry to his steed. "I'm going to get off, I'll get at more people that way!"

_As you wish, shout if you hit trouble._

Harry nodded, knowing White would know even if wasn't facing him, and vaulted of the white back into the middle of a throng of deatheaters. He grinned maniacally at all of them, standing there dumbly, looking at the boy they thought was dead.

"Remember me?" he shouted at them. He jumped and spun in the air, spreading his sword and dagger so they sliced around him in a ring. Four men were down at once. There was a loud scream voiced somewhere. It sounded instantly familiar. He swung around, bowling over three goblins and sprinted in its direction.

***

Ron heard Hermione scream and fell back from the deatheater he was fighting immediately. He whirled, eyes scanning the grounds, until they locked on her lying on the ground gripping her side and scrambling backwards away from a vampire wielding a two handed great-sword. He ran as hard as he could firing the first spell that came to his head as he neared them. The spell flew towards the vampire and ricocheted harmlessly off him. _Shit, _Ron thought. He watched as though in slow motion as the vampire lifted his sword high. Ron started ran harder, knowing he wouldn't get there in time. He looked on in despair as the gigantic sword came sweeping down towards Hermione…down…

"NOOO…" Ron bellowed, but he had barely finished these words went there was a whistle of another sword traveling lightening fast threw the air, and it intercepted the great-sword with and almighty _CRASH. _The vampires weapon shattered into dangerously sharp shards that scattered everywhere, and a tall, bare-chested man with black hair roared, and drove his sword threw Hermione's attacker with the force of a steam engine. The vampire died instantly, crumbling to the ground, it's body evaporating a few seconds later. The man stood, panting and staring at the spot where the vampire had died. Ron could perceive angry purple bruises all down his side. His long black coat hung off one shoulder, he did not move. Ron went over to Hermione quickly.

"Are you alright?" he asked anxiously, kneeling near her. Her side was bleeding. Hermione shook her head, breathing in heaving gasps. The wound leaked more blood.

"Shit," Ron said. He bent down, pulling a scrap of her ripped shirt aside, to get a better look. It was fairly deep, and an angry red around the edges. Someone else's hands came into view.

"Here," the person said, bending down and pressing a scrap of cloth on the wound.

"Hold in down to stop the bleeding."

Ron nodded and looked up at Hermione's saviour. His head was bent, concentrating on the gash, affording Ron only a look of some messy black hair. Ron stared curiously, feeling an emotion welling up in his stomach. The man removed his long black trench coat and wrapped it around Hermione. _I know that coat,_ thought Ron. _I know that hair._ Suddenly everything clicked. He threw himself backwards with a yell. This wasn't happening. The black haired man lifted his head, looking straight at Ron with heavy emotion in his shockingly green eyes.

"Get her to Madam Pompfrey Ron," he said, and then jumped up and threw himself back into the crowd.

Ron lifted Hermione, feeling tears on his cheeks. He was imagining things. 

"He's dead damnit!" he shouted to himself.

"Ron…what are you…" Hermione murmured blearily.

Ron shook his head and sniffed.

"No worries Hermione, just rest, I'm taking you to the hospital wing."

Hermione nodded, and her eyes drifted shut.

***

Harry shook his head and tried not to think about his friends. He needed to get anyone on his side into Hogwarts, and fast. He looked up, scanning the towers. _There!_ Harry thought. Dumbledore was at the top of the astronomy, directing aurors. Harry waved his wand, casting a speech spell by sheer force of will, drawing on the pool of reserve magic that White had told him was there.

"Dumbledore," said Harry in a normal voice, knowing the headmaster would hear him. "Dumbledore call all men back, get everyone inside the castle, _Please!"_ he said urgently. He knew the deatheaters were conjuring a spell that would level Hogwarts in one explosion. He could feel it the magic in the air, and he needed to stop them before they finished.

"They're starting an earthquake spell Dumbledore," Harry said louder, "hurry!"

He looked at the astronomy tower and felt Dumbledore's gaze piercing into him. He knew the old man knew who he was. He stared back. Seconds later, Dumbledore turned away, pointing here and there and gesturing quickly. There was aloud siren and a voice echoed through the grounds.

"ALL MEN RETREAT INTO THE CASTLE, I REPEAT, EVERYONE RETREAT INTO HOGWARTS, NO EXCEPTION. RETREAT IMMEDIATELY." 

Aurors everywhere around Harry looked confused, but their training held, and they all began to hack their way through the mess of creatures back to the castle. Harry did the same, except he was aiming for the center of the grounds. He amplified his speech charm when he knew everyone was inside the castle, so that it would infiltrate every crack and stone in Hogwarts.

"EVERYONE TO THE DUNGEONS _NOW! _THAT INCLUDES ALL INJURED PEOPLE IN THE HOSPITAL WING, MOVE!" he commanded, hoping they would listen. 

***

Ron was carrying Hermione as fast as he could to the dungeons. He didn't know who it was that was telling them to do this, but everyone was obeying. He entered the biggest room under Hogwarts to find the entire school, and every other man at Hogwarts hurrying into through the same door

. The last man sprinted through, and several aurors bolted huge metal doors shut. Ron laid Hermione down gently in the corner where all the other injured lay on stretchers. The room was huge, but it barely held the huge number of people.

"I need silence please!" came a strong voice. It was Dumbledore, standing on a podium at the head of the room. Everyone quieted. Dumbledore waved his wand, and a scene appeared in the air above them. It was a view of what was happening outside. The view rushed forward past enemies of all kind until in centered in on one lone figure standing in the middle of everything. A man with black messy hair, no shirt, and green eyes. He had a sword and his wand drawn and two other blades at his hip. The room went deathly quiet. Everyone recognized Harry, but know could believe what they saw. Suddenly, he sheathed his blade. Everyone gasped. How could he fight without his weapon? He put his wand away too, and then straightened, staring calmly at the deatheaters and dementors advancing on him. Something very strange was happening, the air was beginning to crackle and shimmer and everyone saw strange ripples in it, like you do when it gets extremely hot outside, except the temperature around them was the same. It was even happening inside Hogwarts. Several spells came rocketing Harry's way, but they seemed to veer around him at the last minute, as though slipping on an oily surface. He crouched low, an expression of extreme concentration on his face… and the world exploded.


	22. Chapter XXII

CHAPTER XXII

Ginny, got up blearily from where the explosion had blasted her into a corner. Everyone was doing the same, scattered across various parts of the room, except Dumbledore, who had of course, remained standing. The scene above her head had disappeared with the explosion.

Harry… 

"Harry!" she shouted. She scrambled to her feet and was off sprinting through the doors that had been broken open, even though they were made of metal. When she reached the doors to the grounds she flipped the lock, and tugged them open with some difficulty considering they were huge and solid oak. Behind her, there was the pounding of feet as other students climbed the stairs and followed her to see what had happened. Ginny was completely floored by the scene that met her eyes. The other students and her brothers were stepping outside as well, shocked into silence. The ground was riddled with dead deatheaters and other creatures; it looked like a surreal battlefield out of some huge painting. Off near the forbidden forest, the remaining unicorns paced restlessly. The sky was cloudy and the air was cold. Ginny's eyes scanned across the blood-splattered grass, flinching at every gory detail, until her gaze reached what she was looking for. In the middle of it all stood one figure, torn, bloody, and sagging slightly. He turned, hands hanging limply at his sides and looked at everyone filing out onto the ground. Ginny didn't move, she seemed stuck in one place. He moved to head towards them, stumbled forward onto his knees, coughing. Ron pushed passed her and ran across the grounds, weaving through everything else to his friend and caught him up before he fell over completely.

***

"Thanks," Harry managed, leaning on Ron fully for support. 

"You're alive," Ron replied breathlessly.

Harry nodded, he was a complete mess. He was bleeding from gashes everywhere, and his side was scarily caved in slightly, where his abdomen had given up supporting the broken ribs. He was barefoot, shirtless, dirty, and covered in everyone else's blood as well as his own. His hair was slick with grime and his glasses had disappeared somewhere. He was also completely incapable of walking on his own. Ron slung one limp arm over his shoulder and wrapped his free hand around Harry's waist. Harry yelled loudly, and ended his outburst with a fit of coughing. Ron lifted his hand quickly; irked because his hand had sunk in when he had put pressure on Harry's side.

"Bugger, Harry what the hell did you do?" he asked incredulously, eyeing the injured side.

"Something very stupid," said Harry, clearing his torn throat. 

"Like what?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Stood in front of a Killing Curse."

Ron almost dropped his friend.

Harry saw the look.

"She was in danger alright?" he said defensively, tasting blood. He spat some out. 

Ron shook his head, not quite believing his ears and began to help him forward, seeing Hermione and Ginny sprinting towards them a stretcher trailing complacently behind them. He lifted his hand slightly to tell them to be careful when the neared.

"I doubt he's got a solid bone left," he told them.

The mix of emotions on their faces was unexplainable. 

"Oh Harry you look terrible!" Hermione exclaimed, eyes teary.

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically.

"Or course he looks terrible!" exclaimed Ron, "He took a bloody killing curse that was aimed at Ginny!"

The two girls stared in astonishment. Ginny felt a wave of guilt, she hadn't realized. 

"Can we leave it 'till later?" Harry asked. He was breathing heavily, and finally he stopped and collapsed completely.

"Shit," Ron said, trying to support him.

Hermione waved her wand quickly and levitated him onto the stretcher. At that point half the staff had made it to where they stood and had immediately taken charge of the situation. Harry was whisked away to the hospital wing and Ron, Ginny and Hermione followed. The aurors turned into a sort of clean up crew and began clearing the dead off the grounds. Students were ushered back inside, many of them white-faced and nauseous from all the blood. Everyone was wondering what had happened, but questions would have to wait until Harry was awake once again.

***

Several days later, Hogwarts was bustling with work. Builders from the ministry were working on repair work and Saint Mungo's healers scurried around the hospital wing, which had been magically enlarged to accommodate all the injured. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had returned to the Burrow, but the Weasley brothers had all decided to remain a little longer and help until Harry woke. Ginny refused to leave his bedside, eating and sleeping only when she was forced. Madam Pomfrey had examined him thoroughly head to toe and declared it was a miracle he had survived. Four broken ribs, internal bleeding from them going untended for so long, considerable muscle and tissue damage all over his body, a fractured femur, strained spinal column and several nasty cuts all over his torso, and those were only the serious injuries. 

"Its as if he walked straight through a tornado full of flying heavy objects and shards of glass," she'd told them exasperatedly.

"That may not be very far from the truth," Dumbledore had murmured, his eyes twinkling. 

"He doesn't seem to have eaten for about five days, he's completely dehydrated, I cannot even begin to understand where he found enough magic to perform that spell," she said indignantly, as though saying Harry had no right to be able to accomplish such a feat considering his condition. "And what's _more_," she continued loudly, "I'm told he survived yet _another_ killing curse. It drained _all_ of his magic, and it's responsible for almost all his injuries. He received only two of the serious ones in the actual battle!" she said, glaring at Dumbledore as though it was his fault. "He's been carrying these injuries around for goodness knows how long! Does anyone know how difficult to heal this makes everything?" she'd wanted to know angrily.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny had only smiled, feeling glad that he was alive regardless.

Ginny watched Harry sleep; munching a sandwich that Hermione had brought her. He'd been out for a week. She was impatient to hear the sound of his voice again.

"Ginny?"

Ginny nearly fell out of her seat; she had not heard anyone come in. She turned. It was Bill.

"Good grief Bill you nearly gave me a heart attack," she said panting.

Bill came over and smoothed her hair, smiling.

"Your jumpy and exhausted Gin," he said looking at her red-rimmed eyes. "Why don't you go try and get some rest?"

Ginny shook her head stubbornly.

"No," she said, "I want to be here when…" A yawn interrupted what she was saying, and she swayed slightly.

Bill chuckled.

"See?" he said, "You're only proving my point, now off with you."

Ginny grumbled but stopped arguing. She got up and looked back at Harry.

Bill pushed her gently in the direction of the door.

"Go on," he said. She left, and he followed her, pausing before he closed the door.

"There you go mate, some peace and quiet," he said to Harry's sleeping form. 

He closed the door quietly.

"Poor bloke."

***

Harry woke up feeling very stiff, and all he could see was white. His first thought was that he'd gone blind, but when he turned his head he realized it was only the hospital wing, except about two times larger. He looked around, seeing that the room was empty except for one or two sleeping patients. Harry sat up painfully. Someone had changed him into white cotton hospital pants, and a white button up shirt that was left open owing to the huge bandage that wrapped completely around his torso, beginning at the top of his ribcage, down past his belly button. Harry swung his bare feet over the edge of the bed very slowly and gingerly lowered them to the ground, flinching when the touched the cold tile floor. He really wanted to see his friends, and most of all Ginny. He wanted to talk to her, and he figured there wasn't a part of his body that didn't already hurt so he didn't need to worry about injuring himself any more. The only obstacle appeared to standing up. After several tries, Harry was beginning to think he'd have to give up and lie back down, but on the fifth try he made it, gripping the headboard of the bed for balance. With lots of effort he managed to then get himself out the door, but once he had loosened up a bit, walking wasn't so hard. His muscled had been cramped in one position before, but now there was only the pain of everything else. Judging by the light in the windows, it was morning, so Harry made his way slowly towards the great hall, thinking either everyone would be at breakfast, or he could get something to eat himself.

***

Ginny, reached the hospital wing feeling much better after having slept. She opened the door; letting herself in, and heading for Harry's bedside. When she saw the vacant sheets her mind filled with terrible visions of him being, kidnapped and killed for real this time and how she would have to relive all the feelings. As the terrible thoughts swirled through her head she rushed out of the hospital wing, checking any open door as she hurried around, looking for any sign of him. When she reached the great hall she poked her head through the door, and saw a figure standing in the middle of the large room. It was Harry, clad in hospital clothing, looking up at the clouds drifting lazily across the ceiling.

"Harry!" she said loudly. He turned, looking at the source of the voice, and a huge smile split his face. Ginny ran to him, ready to jump on him, when she remembered his fragile state. She stopped abruptly a foot away from him, looking hesitant. Harry, still smiling, stepped forward carefully and put his arms around her. Ginny couldn't help herself: she began to cry. She sobbed her heart out, harder than she had any time in the past month, tears soaking through the thin cotton of his shirt and onto his skin.

***

Harry rested his head on hers and inhaled the flowery scent in her hair, and help her close, ignoring any pain.

"Hey," he said, laughing slightly. "Shh, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere," he told her.

Ginny looked up at him, sniffling, tears still rolling down her cheeks every now and then.

"You damn well better not," she said, her voice thick.

Harry examined her face, trailing his thumb over her cheeks softly.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked almost inaudibly.

Ginny nodded and leaned in as he bent down, his lips meeting hers ever-so softly. She sighed. Harry heard it, and smiled. His eyes traveled to her throat. 

"You've still got the talisman," he said, delighted.

Ginny realized he was talking about the little blue stone. She nodded.

"It didn't work though," she told him, "It took me all the way out near London a while from this old lady's house."

Harry looked concerned. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry It probably wasn't meant for two people," he said, mumbling on about being so sorry that she'd had even more to deal with, and how it must have sent them awry which is why they ended up in two different places. Ginny interrupted him.

"Wait what are you talking about?" she asked. "Snape and Malfoy saw your body, you were in Azkaban. Everyone thought you were dead," she said, looking upset. 

Harry hugged her closer, hoping she wasn't going to cry again.

"Nah that wasn't me," he said. "I conjured a body and left with you, but it looks like the talisman wasn't meant for two people."

Ginny stared up at him, mouth slightly open.

"But…" she said

Harry silenced her with another kiss, this time a more passionate one. His hands cupped her face gently, thumbs stroking her cheeks. Ginny smiled against his lips. Maybe things were looking up.

***

Ron and Hermione skidded into the great hall panting. They had just been to the hospital wing to find Harry missing. Ron sighed in relief when he saw Harry and Ginny in the middle of the room…his mind backtracked immediately.

"What the…" he said loudly.

Hermione clapped a hand over his mouth and shushed him, then grabbed his arm with her other hand and dragged him back out of the room.

"Hermione wait I want to…"

"Let's leave them alone for a few minutes, why don't we?" she told him firmly, dragging him in the opposite direction.

Ron looked at her indignantly, pointing at the great hall.

"But they're k…"

"Yea, they are," said Hermione loudly. "Is there a problem?" 

She planted her hands on her hips and stared at him tight lipped. Ron contemplated his answer.

"No but…"

"Good!" Hermione said and grabbed his arm again, dragging him farther away. 

When she had successfully gotten him all the way onto the grounds she stopped. Ron removed his wrist from her hand, scowling and rubbing it. 

"Jeez Hermione you didn't have to drag all the way to bloody nowhere."

Hermione glared at him.

"Of course I did, Harry hasn't been up longer than half an hour and your already ready to go hounding after him about your little sister!"

Ron looked hurt.

"I was only trying to see if he was okay," he said. "Ginny was hugging him right around the middle, last time I touched him there he practically fainted so excuse me," he said indignantly, "for wanting to help!"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"And I wasn't about to go off about him dating my little sister, I got enough hell for not telling him when you and I started dating."

He whirled a marched back into Hogwarts.

"Wait what about us?" Hermione called after him, hurrying to keep up.

Ron shook his head. Hermione growled in frustration. They entered the great hall again to find Ginny supporting Harry, who was half lying on the floor. She had a cup of water to his lips, but looked up when she heard pounding feet. 

"He's alright he just shouldn't have been out of bed," she told them when they came over looking concerned.

Harry waved a hand weakly.

"I collapsed on Ginny, it's a miracle that ankle of hers didn't break again."

Hermione knelt, taking his pulse professionally.

"Harry you havn't had a square meal since before Azkaban, your about fifteen pounds underweight I doubt Ginny is hurt at all," she said.

"She was there too!" he protested.

Hermione tutted and made sure his bandage was secure. At that moment Madam Pomfrey, Remus Lupin and Dumbledore came hurrying in. When Madam Pomfrey saw him she went berserk, ranting on about how sick patients shouldn't be allowed to leave the hospital wing, much less be crowded by students all the time and why was Mr. Potter lying on the ground? And did anyone think to give him something to eat or drink? The three students barely had time to explain before Harry was whisked back to the hospital wing, the hospital matron muttering furiously to herself, heels clicking quickly across the floor as she followed the stretcher. Dumbledore and Lupin remained, smiling slightly.

"He came out on his own I promise!" Ginny explained.

Lupin patted her back.

"We believe you," he said quietly.

"And where have _you_ been all year?" Hermione asked indignantly. "We havn't had a _word _from you since last year!"

Lupin smiled mysteriously. 

"I've been busy," he said.

Hermione planted one hand firmly on her hip and cocked an eyebrow skeptically. Lupin pretended not to notice. Ron slipped his hand around his nosy girlfriend and whispered something in her ear about going back to the common room. Hermione blushed furiously, but went, Ron leading her. Just before the exited, Ron turned and winked and everyone and then grinned.

"He is _so_ bad," Ginny whispered to the two men next to her.

They chuckled. 

"Why don't you go eat some breakfast Ms. Weasley? Now that Harry is awake I'm sure everyone will be wanting some explanations."

***

That evening at dinner, everyone sat around gossiping, now that the news that Harry was awake had spread. Ginny was quietly consuming her second bowl of lentil soup and listening idly to the chatter. One of the huge doors that led to the great hall creaked open slowly. Ginny looked up eagerly. It was Harry looking tired, but clean and dressed in a loose red polo shirt and jeans. _He may be underweight_, _but he sure is still attractive, _thought Ginny, admiring his dark toned arms. He was walking with the aid of Lupin, who was gripping him under the arms with one hand and was holding Harry's arm slung over his shoulder with the other. Not many students looked up when the door opened, but those that did spread the word quickly, and everyone else looked up eagerly, especially those who had not gotten a very clear view of him after the battle. Harry had a small half-smile on his lips, and he looked relieved to be out of the hospital wing. Lupin was helping him slowly to the Gryffindor table, speaking to him quietly and smiling because the Gryffindors were smiling. Harry grinned and waved weakly at them. This seemed to prompt all of them because one by one, they all began to clap and then cheer, and in several moments the entire school, except for many of the Slytherins had followed them. The hall rang with applause, and Harry blushed deeply, looking at the floor and biting his lip. Several girls around Ginny sighed heavily and started giggling. She felt a stab of irritation, which she suppressed. When Lupin reached the bench she, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on, Ginny scooted over to leave a space between her and Ron. Harry eased himself slowly into the seat and reached for his plate, but Hermione was already serving him a little bit of everything.

"Thanks," Harry began. Hermione waved the mashed potatoes spoon at him and told him to eat up. Ron chuckled and slipped his arm around his girlfriend. Dinner was chaos at the Gryffindor table, everyone clamoring to hear how he'd defeated an entire dark army and everyone trying to get their word in. Harry managed to answer everyone meanwhile completely avoiding giving out any real information about the situation. Ginny was silently impressed. Hermione had assumed the role of Harry's manager, and would shoot glares at anyone who's question was too daring or would interrupt when things got too noisy.

"Thank you," Harry mouthed to her fervently when no one was looking.

Hermione mimed strangling Parvarti Patil behind her back, who had been swooning over Harry all night. They both started laughing, Harry clutching his side painfully. He was also confused though. Ron and Hermione seemed to be trying extra hard to please him tonight, but they looked as though they were hiding something; they kept shooting secretive glances at each other and smiling. Ginny too seemed in on it, although she was more discrete. Harry shook his head, thinking it was probably just them being in a good mood. He was about to find out.

There was the cling of Dumbledore tapping his glass for attention, and the hall went gradually silent. When he had everyone's attention, Dumbledore stood up.

"Thank you for your attention," he said to everyone. "I have several things to say, some good and some bad," he began. "For the sake of the mood I will begin with the good. As most of you undoubtedly know, we are pleased to welcome back Mr. Harry Potter from his recent escapades." Dumbledore smiled as everyone applauded again. Ron and Hermione grinned at each other.

"What?" asked Harry, but the only shook their heads. 

"You'll see," whispered Ginny.

"I would also like to say that the Ministry of Magic has recently registered three more animagi. And not just regular animagi, but magical animagi."

Everyone quieted, listening interestedly. Harry stared at his friends

"We would like to congratulate Ms. Ginny Weasley, Mr. Ron Weasley, and Ms Hermione Granger on this achievement. They were working on it along with Mr. Potter, whom you have all already seen in one of his forms."

Everyone nodded fervently, remembering the night of the Yule Ball. Harry looked at his feet. 

"You guys took the potions?" he whispered to them. 

Hermione nodded happily.

"We did it while you were gone. They're not supposed to be left when they're ready, so we had to. I put a time-stopping charm on Ginny's when you had both disappeared though, so hers didn't go bad." She whispered back.

Harry was pleased for his friends. Dumbledore's face turned grave, and the mood changed slightly.

"As most of you already know, the damage to Hogwarts during the recent events, and the fatalities or casualties as well have been considerable,"

Several people sniffled around the room.

"Many parents have already made the decision to remove their children from Hogwarts for as long as necessary. It is my duty, though I regret it, to inform you all that although it has only been a week and a half since the beginning of the new term, Hogwarts will be shutting down. The news of Harry Potter's survival will have undoubtedly reached other ears besides our own…" everyone knew who he was talking about, "…and the school advisors and I have determined the risk to great to run. It is for this reason that until further notice, the activity at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy has been suspended. Please extend my deepest apologies to your families, and know that I hope very much to reopen the school within six months time. You may contact any of the teachers in this school for private, or perhaps group tutoring. Also all seventh years who wish to take their Newts on time, the ministry is providing a special course that will take up where we have left off. Portkeys will be made to return you all to you homes during the next two days. Thank you."

Dumbledore stepped down, looking sad. Harry looked at his friends. He was disappointed that Hogwarts was shutting down, and more than a little sorry for all the other students who were right in the middle of their studies. He couldn't help but think…

"Harry Potter I know that look on your face," Hermione interrupted his thoughts tersely. Ron and Ginny looked on with a similar expression.

"What?" asked Harry defensively.

"You're blaming yourself. Well, don't even _think_ about it."

Harry frowned and looked away. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Harry stop…" Ginny began, but Harry interrupted her.

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" he asked, looking at all three of them. He got up and walked from the room as quickly as he could, needing some time to himself. He knew he wasn't the only one suffering, everyone seemed to have forgotten about Ginny's kidnapping, and that at least, he knew he could blame himself for. If he hadn't alienated her completely, if he'd been there for her, if he hadn't been such a complete idiot then he would have been the one walking beside her the night the deatheaters came to try and take her away. He would have held them off, Harry thought defiantly. 

Several hours later, Harry found himself sitting moodily in Dumbledore's office with Ron, Hermione and Ginny and Lupin sitting around in various chairs. He had discovered the others had already heard Ginny's account of what had happened to her in Azkaban and they wanted to hear his story as well.

"I am particularly interested," Dumbledore told him, "In how you found Ms. Weasley once you were _in_ Azkaban. I know personally that it is no easy place to find one's way through."

"I had a focus," Harry told the room.

Dumbledore raised his white eyebrows.

"Something of Ms. Weasley's?" he asked. 

"Wait you had something of mine?" asked Ginny in surprise. "But I never gave you anything, where'd you get it from?" 

Harry shrugged. 

"Yes that's something of a mystery in itself," he said to her. 

"I don't exactly know how I got it. One minute I was wondering how on earth I was going to find you and the next there was this necklace, jingling in my pocket."

Dumbledore looked intrigued.

"How peculiar," Hermione murmured.

"I've heard of clothing that can be charmed to retrieve lost or stolen items," Remus put in. "The charm is woven into the pockets."

"A necklace?" Ginny asked breathlessly. She looked hopeful. "What did it look like? Do you have it?"

Harry reached up a unclasped the small silver chain from around his neck, where he had put it for safe keeping. He held the necklace out to Ginny. She looked extremely relieved. 

"I thought I'd lost this. I was so disappointed," she said. "Mum and Dad gave it to me, it's the only really nice jewelry I own."

She fastened it around her own neck smiling happily. Harry's mood lightened slightly.

"Anyway," said Harry, "That's how I found her, and then I went off looking, because the spell I used allowed me a brief look into the present. I saw Voldemort's plans towards me."

Dumbledore nodded wisely.

"A truly ingenious potion," he said.

Harry shrugged. 

"Wait…where is Draco Malfoy?"

"Being held at the ministry until his trial, why?" Dumbledore looked interested to know.

Harry straightened in alarm.

"What? Why?" he asked.

Ron stared at him as though he'd gone mad.

"Harry you prat he's a criminal!" he said in surprise.

Harry spun and pointed at Ron.

"No, he's not, he's a bastard but he's _not_ a criminal. Gosh I hadn't even thought about it!" Harry added to himself.

"He's not a criminal! He practically saved my life! He created a diversion so I could get to Ginny, and at on his own damn head as well," Harry said quickly. 

He looked at Dumbledore.

"Professor you've got to warn the ministry, the deatheaters will be out for his blood! He was the prime reason why I got away, tell them I'll bear witness, that's got to count for something."

"Bugger Harry you're acting like you're about to become best friends with the wanker," Ron said ungraciously.

"Will you stop Ron?" Hermione asked him. "Give the boy some credit, he may be a complete git but if he helped Harry that's got to count for something. At least he's got some good in him."

Ron glared but did not answer.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had moved to the fireplace and was conversing silently with a ministry official. The couple stopped fighting in time to hear a bit of the conversation. 

"Yes Mr. Potter is prepared to bear witness in court," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Alright but…what? Harry _Potter_ did you say? Well of course, whatever you ask Mr. Dumbledore… _Harry Potter_, at the Malfoy trial of all things…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned at Harry. He poked his tongue out at her, feeling pleased that he could be so carefree. And then he remember something, something he had not had a chance to think about, because he had only woken up a day and a half ago.

"Bugger! …" He trailed off. Harry concentrated, not knowing whether he should be doing any serious magic in his condition. Ignoring that caution he balled up his magic inside him, and then threw it out like a net over the Hogwarts grounds.

White…White? White are you there? 

_I am here, heir of Merlin._

_Why do you call me that?_

_It is what you are, is it not?_

_Well yea but…_

_What do you seek, Harry Potter?_

_I wanted to thank you, for all your help…you and your clan._

_It is our natures to help those who are in need…_

_White?_

_Yes?_

_Shut up and accept the thank you._

_…_

_I'm leaving tomorrow._

_I know. I have foreseen it._

_Come visit me sometime at Privet Drive. I'll give you some carrots._

_How amusing, but you will not be with your relatives._

_How do you…_

_It is not my place to say, the wolf man will tell you. Go now, your friends are calling you._

_But will you come?_

_Perhaps…_

_White?_

_…_

_White?_

"Harry?"

…

Ron grabbed his shoulder, shaking gently.

"Earth to Harry…Hello?"

Harry looked up abruptly.

"Wha…?" he voiced confusedly.

"We lost you for a second," put in Ginny.

Harry shook his head. 

"Sorry…I was talking to…"

"To Dryhten, lord of the unicorns no less," said Dumbledore in surprise.

"Hang on, what's this about unicorns?" Ron asked, confused.

"I'd like to know that myself," put in Lupin.

"And I," said Dumbledore.

"He found me," Harry told them. "Found me and saved my life when I couldn't walk on my own."

He sighed. 

"I was thanking him," he said vaguely, and then looked up at Remus. 

"What's this about me not staying at the Dursley's?" he asked curiously.

Remus looked astonished.

"How did you…?"

"I believe we can thank Dryhten or 'White' as Harry affectionately calls him for that."

"Oh yes, affectionate, because he's certainly a loveable character," Harry muttered sarcastically. "So?" he reminded Lupin.

Lupin scratched his head.

"Yes well, you see Harry you're seventeen now," he said.

Harry nodded, as though to a small child. He was only joking though.

"The protection on the Dursley's house is somewhat lessened now that you are magically an adult, able to take care of yourself. Albus and I think it's best if you stay at…well somewhere else. Somewhere that Voldemort will never _think_ to look."

Harry filled with dread. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looked worried as well.

"It's not Grimmauld Place is it?" he asked desperately. Having to live with Sirius's memory hovering over his head terrified him.

"No no," Remus said. "It's a bit of a surprise."

Harry blew out a huge sigh of relief. Then he began to feel happy.

"So it's not the Dursley's and it's not Grimmauld Place," he said. "Can't be terrible then."

Lupin smiled genuinely.

"No, no it can't."


	23. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

**Hey guys, I had Prologue as the title before because I'm an idiot and I had a major brain lapse…Oh well!**

"Ow! Watch it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry mate," Ron replied, sniggering. 

"Remind me again why _I_ have to blindfolded even though Ron and Hermione and Ginny don't know where we're going either?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Because it's _your_ surprise Harry," Lupin replied.

Ginny giggled off somewhere to his left.

"Well I say someone else leads me, Ron keeps dragging me over all these rocks. Why didn't we just apparate?"

"Harry you know Madam Pomfrey doesn't want you apparating until you're fully recovered," Hermione admonished.

"Yea and since when can you apparate blindfolded?" Ginny asked with laughter in her voice.

Harry grinned. 

"Hey! It's _me_," he told them.

There was a scuffled off somewhere to his right.

"No Ron don't hit him he's injured," came Hermione's voice.

Ron laughed.

"Just because he's injured doesn't give him the right to be cocky!"

"I was kidding!" Harry said defensively.

"Shhh," said Remus, "We're almost their children," he said patronizingly.

"Children!" Ron exclaimed. 

Harry sniggered.

"I bet Hermione's rolling her eyes!" he yelled, he couldn't see anything.

Everyone laughed.

"I was not!" Hermione protested,

"Yes you were!" Ginny and Ron yelled in unison, sniggering.

They had portkeyed somewhere, Harry had been blindfolded then as well so he had no idea, and now they were walking up a hill somewhere else. That was the extent of his knowledge. There was the sound of clicking metal and then a long squeak that ended in a bonk against another hard object. To Harry it sounded like a gate swinging open. 

"Watch your step," Ron said, "There're two stairs here."

Harry climbed them slowly and stepped onto some soft ground, probably grass.

"Oh!" came Hermione's voice breathlessly. "Remus you did this?" 

"Well not the actual building, but the finishing touches and some interior decorating, and some landscaping," came his voice from somewhere up ahead.

Harry was tired of waiting, he broke away from Ron and pushed the blindfold up onto his forehead. He felt like he was in a dream. It was a beautiful old Victorian style house, with a big white front door and pillars holding up the porch in the front, with simple designs at their tops and bottoms. On one side, at a back corner it looked at though one of the rooms was circular, giving the look of a tower. It had wide, arched windows and shutters that swung out. The roof was sloped and the back of the house continued further out into a little grove of big, leafy trees on the right. To the left, the hill that the house sat on sloped down and if you walked over, you could look even further down onto a large expanse of rolling hills speckled with little groups of trees. A stream ran through the landscape and sections of it were chopped into large squares with white country fences. Harry assumed the land was used for cattle grazing, because there were several farm-houses and red barns at the edges of different properties. The front lawn itself was fairly large and over grown, with dandy-lions springing from the grass and vines and hedges growing up and around the white fence that surrounded the property. The wild look was somewhat endearing, it was unlike the common, perfectly sculptured gardens that typically came with a beautiful house. Wildflowers spilled through the white slats in the fence and tangled with thistles on long grasses. Harry walked behind the house, admiring it from all sides. It was larger than he had first thought, continuing away from the front door. He walked around to the side that was not in the trees, seeing that the hill stopped sloping in the back yard and continued levelly for a while before dropping rather drastically again right over a lake. When he came back, Remus was standing and waiting, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny were also exploring. They tumbled out of the grove of trees beaming.

"It's like a landlord's house," Harry said. "It sits on the hill and overlooks all the farmland."

Remus nodded.

"You got a letter a month after your seventeenth birthday didn't you?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded, and suddenly remembered something he hadn't paid much attention to. The letter had said:

_1 Official Title to Godric's Hollow (restored/rebuilt)_

"This is Godric's Hollow?" he asked weakly.

Remus grinned. 

"I've been managing the restoration all of last year. I wanted to make sure they got it exactly right, just like it was before."

Remus put his hand in his pocket and pulled out something that jingled and held it out. Harry realized it was a shiny new key. He reached out and took it from Remus' hand slowly.

"It's all yours" Lupin told him.

Harry, in a mild state of shock, walked slowly to the door. He looked up at the little overhang porch, and the pillars that held it up, hardly believing it. He inserted the key into the lock and turned it, hearing it click. He let go and the door drifted open voluntarily. It was everything that a Victorian house should be, with soft colors on the walls, and elegantly carved baseboards. He stood in what appeared to be a stair-hall. The room had wooden panels on the walls and tiled floors. Ahead of him, two curved staircases starting at opposite sides, curved up and met at the top. There were two doors on his right and two on his left. He walked to the closest on his left and opened it carefully, peeking in. This was the parlor. The house was fully furnished, it had a large fire-place with a couple logs already in it, and comfortable looking armchairs and a couch. There was a chess table in the corner with two chairs. Two large windows shielded with upholstered draperies and lace curtains beneath those covered the wall opposite him. He went over to them and threw apart the curtains in turn, letting some light into the dark room. Harry exited the room and went to the other door on the left, finding a short stone staircase that ran perpendicular to the door instead of straight out from it. He took them slowly, and found himself in a large room with a heavy raw wooden table in the middle and a gigantic hearth in the wall. Big copper pots hung on the wall and sat on the hearthstone and there was also a large stove, the kind that is just one huge metal base that heats up entirely and one can cook anywhere on its surface. The room had small rectangular windows at the top of the sidewall, because it sat mostly underground.

"It's definitely a kitchen to prepare for parties in," came a voice behind him.

Harry whirled. It was Remus, who had followed him down.

"It's incredible!" Harry exclaimed. 

Remus smiled and headed back out. Harry followed him. The two doors on the other side was a library with only one of the shelves full of books, and the other was a luxuriously sized bathroom, with a large bathtub and shower alike. Upstairs, the double staircase led to a large door, which opened up onto a hallway. At one end was the dining room. It had a little window cut into the wall with a closing door that served as a little elevator to put food or dirty dishes on, because it went straight to the kitchen, which was below the room. At the other end of the hall, was the master bedroom, with its own bathroom in the corner. Another small hall intersected the one Harry stood in perpendicularly, right down the middle. He opened the door that was opposite the entrance to the staircases and found it. There were four doors, one on his right, two on his left and one at the very end of the short hall that was made of glass. Harry could see that it led to a porch that looked straight out into the trees. The three doors were all guest bedrooms, the two on the left shared a bathroom in the middle, inaccessible from the hall and the other had its own private bathroom like the master bedroom. Each room he had been in was luxuriously large and tastefully furnished, with nicely painted walls and drapes and curtains similar to the parlor. Harry's excitement built with every step. Now _this_ was a house. This was the kind he had dreamt about when he was a little kid. Big, but not so big you had to get lost in it. He turned and went back to the stairs taking them slowly because of his injuries. Remus, Ron and Hermione waited there, all looking excited. 

"Some of the furniture was saved from the wreck and repaired or reupholstered, but most of it was lucky finds. I was trying to make it look as similar as possible," Remus told him.

" It's amazing!" Harry exclaimed enthusiastically. But then he wondered something, and his smile faded slightly. 

"I'll pay for the construction," tone breaching no argument

Remus smiled, 

"And I'm sure you could easily but I'd like to. Think of it as a combination of all the birthday presents I could have bought you."

"But this is expensive, I couldn't possibly…" He protested.

"Harry, since Sirius died I have more money that I know what to do with. Which reminds me, he left you some of his money, and a few possessions,"

Harry wasn't about to let the matter slide, but he let Lupin change the subject.

"I'll go down there sometime and see," he said, giving Remus a look that told him he wasn't going to get away with this.

"Where are you staying Remus?" Ron asked behind him.

Lupin turned.

"I'm in a flat in London, it's a nice place with a good view, people don't bother me," he said.

Harry smiled.

"You'll always be welcome here," Harry said, looking around at his new surroundings. He noticed then that there was another door he hadn't seen before. It sat in the wall between the staircases.

"Huh," he said, walking over to it. He opened it to find, much to his surprise, a whole unexplored section of the house. There were two rooms that looked like parlors or living rooms but were unfurnished, a door that led outside, and a circular room on the right side, where the short tower was. It had windows all around it a large cushioned covered bench that ran around the entire wall of the room, next to the windowsill. It was the perfect place for sitting and reading.

"This parts an extension," Remus called from the stair hall. I figured you'd want more room if you have friends or guests. I left it to you to put the furniture in."

Harry nodded; this seemed reasonable. He could not suppress his excitement. He couldn't wait to spend his first night in the house. He returned to the stair hall.

"Are you guys staying?" he asked.

Ron shook his head.

"Nah, I have to get home, Ginny can't apparate yet so we have to walk down to the village and take the floo."

"And I should get home to Mum and Dad," Hermione put in.

"You'll come in visit?" Harry asked.

They all nodded.

"Plus you're taking classes at the ministry right? You'll see us their," Hermione reminded him.

Ron and Ginny nodded, but Harry shook his head.

"I'm going to take the newts next month."

Ron and Ginny stared at him incredulously. Hermione looked shocked.

"Oh but Harry it's so much work, you can't stop in the middle of the year…" she trailed off, concerned for his academics.

Harry smiled.

"You know, I already knew everything they were teaching us this year. I'll review this month and that should be enough," he said.

Hermione looked unsure, but didn't argue.

Harry said goodbye to his friends, reminding them to owl so they could make plans to go furniture shopping in the next few days with him and help him make the house more familiar. When they were gone, Harry turned to Remus, prepared to thank him again. Remus laughed.

"Your welcome," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Let's just hope you can take care of it."

Harry grinned, looking around again, still amazed.

"I was wondering that myself, maybe I should get a house elf," he pondered.

Remus cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sure Hermione would _love_ that," he said sarcastically.

Harry chuckled, 

"Oh I wouldn't _dream_ of getting one and not paying it. She'd have a fit."

Remus smiled.

"I actually have to get back and tell Dumbledore you approve, he wants to come down tomorrow and put up wards, is that alright?"

"I can do that myself," Harry suggested.

Remus shook his head grinning.

Harry held up his hands.

"Fine, fine."

Remus slapped him on the back affectionately.

"No offense to your hero complex,"

Harry threw a punch but Remus dodged with surprising agility.

"Hey not so bad for an old man!" he exclaimed jokingly.

"Old am I?" Remus asked, mock offended.

Harry waggled his eyebrows.

Remus was grinning but he soon turned serious.

"You'll be fine on your own?"

Harry looked at him.

Remus shook his head.

"My mistake, of course you'll be fine, but for all our sake keep the fire going incase you need to contact us fast, the wards aren't up yet remember."

Harry nodded seriously.

"I will," he said, "That is, if anyone can get past me in the first place."

Remus smiled.

"I doubt they could anyway." 

He pulled out his wand and saluted Harry. 

"I'll come by tomorrow," Harry nodded, and waved watching until his friend dissapparated. Remus paused for a second. 

"I almost forgot to mention. You know all that land down where all those farms are?" he asked

"You mean all that below this hill?" Harry asked

Remus nodded.

"It's all yours. The farmers pay rent to the property, the money was transferred to your vault when you turned seventeen. It'll keep gathering as long as they stay."

Harry was completely shocked. All that land below the hill, you could see it for miles. _All his._ When he looked up, Remus was gone. There was a strange silence in the house. A huge house…_ I guess it's a manor really_, Harry thought to himself. He had no idea what to do with himself. He was fresh out of school and he already had his own house, acres of land and private income. It was amazing; something most people only achieved after years of work. He felt like a pampered child, and it hardened his resolve to not turn out like Malfoy. Harry glanced out the window. The day was still young. Struck with an idea, Harry grabbed his coat and the keys, and exited Godrics Hollow, locking the door behind him. He had the intention of meeting his tenants, he had no idea how he was supposed to act as a land lord. Harry shook his head in amazement. Things sure had changed lately.

Thanks to all my readers and all your wonderful reviews! I plan to write a sequel to this one, and I promise this time Voldy will get what he deserves! Keep checking for the new story, thanks everyone! 

ALSO PLEASE EMAIL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE MY LITTLE COMPUTER DRAWING OF THE LAYOUT FOR GODRICS HOLLOW, I TRIED TO INCLUDE IT IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THE ENCODING DOESN'T COVER THAT. IF YOU EMAIL ME, OR SAY SO IN A REVIEW, I WILL EMAIL YOU AN ATTACHEMENT OF THE DOCUMENT. DON'T FORGET TO INCLUDE YOUR EMAIL ADRESSES!

****

**_~Miss Zonko_**

****

****

****


End file.
